Wait Up Boots of Danger
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Beck Oliver is bitten by a werewolf during a search for a missing body and gain special powers. Based off Teen Wolf. Bade! Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. You Did This to Me

Chapter One - You Did This to Me

_Synopsis : Beck Oliver is bitten by a werewolf during a search for a missing body and gain special powers._

Beck Oliver is fixing the laces of his Lacrosse stick, sitting on the couch in his RV. The work is fast and precise. Fixing the last loop, Beck gets up and stands with the re-threaded stick. Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do, but it's easy to see that he'll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep brown eyes yet designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a ball up from his R.V. floor, he gives the Lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while Beck pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted at the doorway of his closet. Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down, but stops when he hears a sound. He cocks his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hears movement of a strange shuffling noise.

The door to the R.V. slides open. Now armed with a baseball bat, Beck starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously away from the RV when the sound of movement stops him cold. Holding still, he peers both ways as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. When his eyes wonder up to the side of the house, he sees a dark figure struggling to get through the bush. Before Beck even knows what's happening, the figure breaks free and comes hurtling towards him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is; his best friend since childhood Robbie Shapiro.

"Robbie, what the hell are you doing?" Beck shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Robbie screeched as he notices the bat. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre..." Robbie laughed. Robbie, a sixteen-year-old with boundless energy, continues talking as if he didn't just startle his best friend. "Listen, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago after dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Los Angeles department and even State Police."

Beck questioned, "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Robbie informed.

"They found a dead body?"

"No, they found bodies of water. Yes, dummy, a dead body." Robbie remarked.

"You mean like murdered?'

"Nobody knows yet." Robbie replied. "They just know that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hang on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

"That's the best part; they only found half." Robbie smacked his lips as he smirked. "We're going."

_**[LOS ANGELES PRESERVE]**_

Soon, a beat up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Los Angeles Preserve. Robbie gets out with a flashlight in hand. Beck follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths. Beck questioned, "Are we seriously doing this?"

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Robbie answered.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year; in fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit!" Robbie exclaims. "Everyone should have a dream...even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

Beck knew this would happen. Robbie didn't exactly have a high attention span. Beck asks, "What if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

"That's also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Beck commented. Racing up the paths, his breath begins to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Robbie slows, but not because of Beck. Outside a clearing yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights. Grinning, Robbie looks at Beck, who can't help grinning back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene, looking for the best vantage point, but they freeze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls close and officers lift the body up into the Medical Examiner's Van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Beck asked.

"No, they would've called off the search." Robbie responded. "Come on." He and Beck retreat from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crest a hill, Beck pauses. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows with the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Robbie races forward.

"Robbie, wait up!" Beck calls out to him, but Robbie doesn't wait. Quickly running out of air, Beck pulls out his inhaler from his jacket. While he pauses to take a hit from it, Robbie disappears up ahead. Realizing he's left Beck behind, he slows to look back when barking spins him around.

Fanged teeth snap ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his rear. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing them apart. "Stay right there!" A state trooper calls out.

Beck freezes. It's not him the state trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Robbie has run right into a search party. With flashlight beams in his yes, Robbie puts his hands in the air as large threatening figures hurry forward. Deputy Shapiro steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Robbie shrinks under his glare. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Deputy Shapiro claims. "Son, do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No. I don't listen to the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Beck...? Beck's at home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

Deputy Shapiro calls out, "Beck, are you out there?" Hidden in the shadows, Beck doesn't move. "Alright, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something we like to call Invasion of Privacy." Deputy was still suspicious.

Watching Robbie get escorted away, Beck steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh. Starting back, he tries to find his way out of the woods, but with each step, it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.

At a fork in the path, he pauses in confusion. He's about to start off down one direction when he hears a rustling among the trees. Beck holds still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler when he hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume velocity until half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring right past him with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Startled, Beck drops the inhaler.

Once again alone in the dark, he kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cellphone, he lights the display. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Beck doesn't find his inhaler, but does manage to briefly illuminate a face. Dead eyes peer from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half. Crying out in shock, Beck lurches up. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Beck looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops him moving, stops his breathing. Something crouches in the shadows right near him. It was something very large. Beck slowly begins to turn around when a shape hurtles toward him. For the briefest instant, there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Beck twists forward, crying out. Seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambles back to his feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he races blindly through the forest until he reaches a barbed wire fence. With barely a second to coordinate his effort, he lurches over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs. Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Beck whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past. Breathless, Beck moves away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood sticks his tattered shirt to his back over a deep vicious looking bite. Struggling for calm, he whips around when he hears the strangest sound; it's the howling of a wolf.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night.

**_[HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL]_**

A school bell rings in the crowded hallway. At their lockers, Beck takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Robbie the bandage on his lower back. Beck says, "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"Wait, you're saying a wolf bit you?" Robbie wondered. "No, there's not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

Robbie responds, "California doesn't have wolves; not for the last sixty years."

"Really," Beck asked.

"Yes, really, there are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Beck confessed and Robbie's jaw dropped.

"You, what, are you kidding me?"

"I wish." Beck responded. "I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Robbie looks behind Beck to see a brunette junior walking down the corridor. "...since the birth of Haley Ferguson who's walking towards us right now."

A drop-dead gorgeous junior named Haley Ferguson walks the hallway like it was a fashion show runway in Milan. "Hey, Haley, how are you? You look...like you're gonna ignore me." Haley walks right past him. Beck lets out a laugh and Robbie stares at him, saying, "You're the cause of this, you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet-nerded by you."

Blending into the crowd, they head to first period.

_**[Hollywood Arts High School: First Period]**_

In first period English, Beck takes the desk next to Robbie as the teacher walks in. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened, but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." The teacher speaks as Beck looks at Robbie, who just shrugs. It's news to him to. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where body was found which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now; and by read, I don't mean skim.

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbles toward Beck as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch especially when a cell phone rings. He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus. Beck appears to be the only one noticing the ringing. Gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the windows of the classroom. Across the quad, Beck sees Jade West, sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. When she puts a cell phone to her ear, it becomes obvious that despite the closed window and the distance, this is the ringing Beck is somehow able to hear.

More astonishingly, Beck can hear both Jade and her caller, their voices echoing with a tinny effect (Jade - Italics, Caller - Bold, and Principa - Italicized Bold).

_"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." _

**"I just want to make sure you got there okay and have everything you need."**

But Jade digs through her bag, becoming alarmed. _"I have everything except a pen. You've got to be kidding; I didn't actually forget a pen."_

**"Don't panic; I'm sure a student will let you borrow theirs for the day."**

_"Okay, okay, I gotta go. Love you."_ Unable to take his eyes off of the extraordinary girl, Beck watches as the school's one and only Principal Eikner joins her on the steps.

_**"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."**_ Principal Eikner guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Beck with every step. "_**Last time we spoke, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"**_

_"No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. My dad was this transport work as a job so we bounce around a lot."_ Even when Jade and Principal Eikner disappear from view, Beck hears the clatter of the building door open, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall.

**_"Well we hope Los Angeles is your last stop for a while._**" The classroom door opens, causing the rest of the class to look up. Jade and the principle walk in. "Class, this is our new student Jade West. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.

Beck barely breathes as Jade heads for the one empty desk left in the room: right behind him. She puts her notebook down and then glances up to see Beck turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved, but curious smile, she takes it from him. "Thanks." He gives her a nod. Turning around, his gaze focuses on Robbie's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lens, Beck can see Jade reflected behind him and can't take her eyes off of her.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis..."

_**[HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL: INDOOR CAFETERIA]**_

Silence, then the doors of the cafeteria push open. As Beck steps in, the cacophony of high school lunch period slams into him and every sound assaults him with pin-drop clarity. "Are you alright?" Robbie asks Beck, who is just standing there. Overwhelmed, Beck doesn't even hear him. His hands come up to his ears to cover them when he sees Jade in the room, paying for her food.

The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, but the coins spill to the floor. Beck hears each one plink against the tile. Jade immediately kneels to help the humiliated cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by and wait impatiently. Jade then notices Beck and they connect eyes. Somehow, just this look from her seems to return his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him, but Haley Ferguson swoops in front of her (Jade - Italics and Haley - Bold)

**"That jacket is absolutely killer." **Haley complimented. "**Where'd you get it?"**

_"Oh, my mom bought it at a boutique back in San Francisco."_

**"You're my new best friend. You're sitting with me." **Taking Jade by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Ryder Daniels, Haley's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap, but she brushes him off as she continues talking to Jade. A few tables away, Beck sits with Robbie and their friend Rebecca Harlow, better known as Harley.

Harley asks, "Can somebody tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Haley's table?"

"That's because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Robbie spoke.

"Is that why Haley's not herding with you?"

"Cat is a long-term project okay? And trust me; I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think the new girl is that pretty. Beck, do you think she's pretty?" But Beck doesn't answer, attention consumed by Jade. "Beck, are you there?"

"I'd take that as a yes." Robbie remarks. Head cocked slightly, Beck tunes in to the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus (Jade - Italics, Ryder - Bold, Haley - Italicized Underline)

_"There's a party?"_

**"It's Friday night. We could go together."**

_"I can't. It's Family Night this Friday, but thanks for asking."_

**"Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."**

_"You mean like football?"_

**"Football is a joke at Hollywood Arts. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship the last three years."**

_"Because of a certain captain," _Haley replied.

**"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. Do you ever watch Lacrosse?"** Robbie notices Beck watching Haley's table intently; not merely staring, but seeming to listen. **"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?"**

_"Well, no."_

_"Perfect. You're coming."_

_**[HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL: LACROSSE FIELD]**_

A whistle blows and the Lacrosse team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field. Beck and Robbie are lagging along. Robbie asks, "Just think about this. If you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You're really going to do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season is when I make my first string."

Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Haley climbing the bleachers and stepping right behind her is Jade. "Oliver, you're on goal!" Coach Sikowitz shouts towards Beck. He trots over to Sikowitz, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life.

"But I never played goal."

"I know, but scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed out."

Beck asks, "What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Stepping into the next, Beck glances to the bleachers where Jade watches with Haley, eyes focusing on them.

_"Him...? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" _Beck overhears Haley question Jade.

_"He's in my English class." J_ade responded. Beck looks up, shocked to hear Jade asking about him, but with his hearing momentarily turned up; he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull. One of the bigger players charge forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips the stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. Still reeling from the whistle, Beck looks up to late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off of his helmet and into the net. The team laughs wickedly, even Sikowitz snickers.

With cheeks burning under his mask, Beck steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. Beck moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Beck has the ball. When the next player takes the shot, Beck catches the ball again, and then again and again. Nothing can get past him. In the bleachers, Jade and Haley sit forward as Jade compliments, "He seems like he's pretty good."

"Very good," Haley adds. Intrigued, Haley keeps her gaze locked on Beck who now stands with a far more confident posture until Ryder pushes up to the head of the like. Glaring at Beck, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Ryder launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Beck moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie's stick.

Robbie lets out a holler, jumping on the bench. In the bleachers, Haley stands and gives a whoop as well causing Ryder to throw a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Beck gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick.

_**[Forest]**_

Beck retraces his steps from last night with Robbie following behind him as he explains his experience at the school and Lacrosse practice, "I don't know what it was. I mean, I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, and I can smell things."

"You can smell things like what?" Robbie quizzed.

"Things like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any." Robbie pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum. Robbie looks at him for a second before putting it back in his pocket as he continued. "So all of this started with the bite?"

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should've gone to the E.R."

"I've actually heard of this." Robbie responded. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"All of the symptoms add up. I think it's called Lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?" Beck asked. "It sounds bad."

"It is, but only once a month."

"It happens only once a month?"

"Yeah, it happens on the night of the full moon."

"You're an ass." Beck slaps him on the arm, getting what he meant. Robbie chuckles and catches his balance."

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Robbie defends himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Beck stated.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously, I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Beck glances around. "I swear this was it. The body was here, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

Robbie suggested, "Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Beck starts to move the lives aside when Robbie taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away. Daniel Thornesmith; nineteen and unquestionably handsome, has a rougher look than the clean shaven Los Angeles boys.

Daniel asks, "What are you doing here?" Both Beck and Robbie are stunned to speak at first. Daniel continues. "This is private property."

Robbie responds, "Sorry, we didn't know."

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Beck apologizes. As they're turning to go, Daniel tosses an object to Beck which was his inhaler. When he looks up, Beck is already walking away. Beck turns to Robbie and says, "Come on. I have to work."

"Wait, that was Daniel Thornesmith." Robbie stops him from walking away. "You remember him, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"What?" Beck asks his friend, who is suddenly interested about the guy they'd just seen seconds ago.

"His family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out to tell him."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Beck eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist in it.

_**[Animal Clinic]**_

Inside the town's lone animal clinic, Beck flips the sign on the door to "Closed" and the grabs a few packages off the reception desk. The door to a storage room opens into the corridor. Beck backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall, he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open, he pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. Then he hears it, rain, the pattering of drops on the roof.

He twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity. The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Beck, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Beck can still hear the pandemonium coming from the inside when a hammering spins him around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Jade. Rain-soaked, it's nevertheless easy to see she's crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unblocking the door, Beck lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it." Jade suddenly says. "I took my two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog...it came out of nowhere."

"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Beck asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I know where I hit it, but the dog..."

"Right, where is it?"

"It's in my car." Following Jade to her car under the now drizzling rain, Beck opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Jade reaches in to pick him up, but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Beck's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. She nods, looking at Beck behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin. He assures her, "He's just frightened."

"That makes two of us." Jade remarked.

"Let me see if I have better luck." Once he lets her go, he steps toward the open door oddly calm.

"Careful." She warns. As he connects eye with the dog, something happens. A sound drops out around him, all except for the dog's nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Jade watching in amazement, Beck gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the animal clinic. Inside, Beck gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Jade stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken; I can splint it now and give him a painkiller, and have the doctor take a look in the morning." He says. Jade steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as she works. But Beck doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing. "I have a T-shirt in my bag."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." She says, but Beck is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. She takes it with a small smile. When she steps in the hall for privacy, Beck can't help, but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking way, Beck notices the dog staring up at him.

"What? I didn't see anything." He says. The dog doesn't look convinced. Jade comes back, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"I don't know; for freaking out like a total girl."

Beck states, "You are a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl, and I am not a girly girl."

"What kind of girl are you?" He quizzed.

"I'm tougher than that. At least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry." Beck teased. "And not like a man. I'd cry like the girlish girl cry. It would be pathetic."

"Yeah, whatever," She laughs.

Beck finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live and I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." Beck spoke.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." Jade approaches and attentively reaches out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

"See? He like you." He watches Jade, unable to take his eyes off her. She notices his stare.

"What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh, it's from the crying." She wipes at her cheek, but the lash is still there. He shakes his head. She tries again; still there. So Beck reaches with his thumb to brush the lash. "Thanks."

He nods, hand coming down like he's quite not sure what to do with it. After their moment, he walks her back to her car when he suddenly asks a question when she opens the car door. "Um...I was wondering...I mean, is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" She throws him a curious look.

"Family Night was a total lie." She admits.

"So, yes that a yes, you'll go?"

"Definitely yes..."

**_[Road]_**

Tearing down the road on his bike, a huge smile nearly splits Beck's face in half. He's ecstatic, jubilant, but not for long. He slows. Smile fading, something has caught his attention. He eases to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning his head up, he takes a quick whiff of the air. Slowly, he turns around to find dark surrounding him on all sides. The road is completely empty and strangely quiet. Then the sound of movement catches his ear. He turns, peering into the forest; nothing. He starts pedaling again, glancing to each side of him as he picks up speed.

He then notices a shadow moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When he starts pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast. Pedaling harder and harder, Beck pushes the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off. The shadow slows, letting him get ahead. Not at all relieved, Beck keeps going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the dark of the woods. Now on the other side of the road and driving Beck's panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with him once again until it disappears.

A breathless Beck gives a last glance back to the woods on both sides, then forward where a truck veers out in front of him, an eighteen wheeler coming from a side of the road. Beck hits the breaks, the truck looming before him. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flips and smacks him on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic, but there's nobody on the ground. He finally peers up where Beck stands on top of the car.

"What the hell?" The driver is shocked. Breathless, Beck is too stunned to even answer.

_**[Hollywood Arts High School: Lacrosse Practice]**_

Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Robbie finds Beck in the crowd and hurries toward him. "Beck, wait up!" He calls him. "You gotta hear this!"

"I'm playing first elimination, Robbie. Can it wait?" Beck asked.

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from Los Angeles and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Robbie, I have to go."

Beck disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Robbie to say the next words to himself, "It was a wolf."

Out on the field, the Coach shouts for the players, "Alright, gather around..." Beck glances back to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Jade next to Haley. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. "You got a question, Oliver?" The coach asks. Beck looks in his direction.

"What?"

"You raised your hand."

"Oh, no I was just...nothing. Sorry."

The coach starts talking to the rest of the team, "Alright, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got."

The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Beck, Ryder comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Beck tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking dirt up around him. The whistle stops the play. Ryder stands over Beck, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Beck pushes himself off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Beck and Ryder find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks, waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Beck moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Ryder. At the benches, Robbie stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. Beck charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly.

Ryder catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on him, Beck twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips forward, leaning right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and right into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roar with cheering, Jade on her feet along with everyone else except Robbie.

"Oliver, get over here!" Coach shouts. He trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him. "What was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Beck answered. "I was just trying to make the shot.

"Well, you made the shot, and guess what? You just made lineup." Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Beck doesn't even notice Ryder's furious stare or Robbie watching with a very worried look.

_**[Robbie's Room]**_

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Robbie bounces from one webpage to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face: Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycan, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while the sun is setting on Los Angeles and a full moon begins to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Robbie watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. Robbie practically leaps out of his chair. Rushing to the door, he unlocks it and opens to see Beck standing in the doorway.

"Get in." He pushes Beck in. "You have to see this. I've been reading websites, books and all this information." He says, sitting across from Beck, who had taken a seat on the foot of the bed. As Beck takes off his jacket, Robbie starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Beck asked, concerned for the seemingly hyper Robbie.

"I've had a lot. That doesn't matter. Just listen to this."

"Is this about the body?" Beck asked. "Did they find who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Daniel Thornesmith."

"Oh, he's the guy from the woods."

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods; I started doing all this reading and...Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling, it means there are others, maybe a pack of them.

"Wait, a pack of wolves?"

"No, I mean a pack of werewolves."

"You're seriously wasting my time on this?" Beck asked. "You know, I'm picking Jade up in an hour."

"I saw you on the field, Beck. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"So I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved, the speed, your reflexes, people can't suddenly do that overnight and then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Robbie states.

"I can't think about this right now. We'll tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow, don't you get it? The full moon is tonight."

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with my. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?"

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon, it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Beck. It's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"What's bloodlust?"

"It's your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Robbie."

"You need to hear this. This change can be caused by your anger or anything that raises your pulse, and I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Jade does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Robbie grabs Beck's jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Beck demands.

"I'm just finding her number."

"Give it to me." Beck demands, his voice low and guttural this time. Robbie looks up to see Beck's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. Beck yanks the phone out of Robbie's hand and shoves him against the wall. Pulling back before striking him, Beck instead lashes out at the desk chair, sending it flying across the room like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up. "I didn't mean to do that." Beck apologizes.

He starts to help Robbie up, but Robbie flinches back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." He apologizes again before grabbing his jacket and hurrying out.

Still shaken, Robbie gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back, but then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal claw marks, the chair's fabric slashed to ribbon.

_**[Beck's RV]**_

Towel around his waist, Beck yanks his closet door open and starts tossing clothes onto his bed. "Do you have a big date?" His mom, Melissa Oliver, stands at the door.

Beck turns around, "Mom, can I have a little privacy, please?"

"Hold on, what do we have here?" She approaches, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

Outside the RV, Beck and his mom can be heard talking. "I don't even have a razor." Then further down the street, their voices take on the same effect as those that Beck could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school.

"You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right there." No less than a hundred yards away, but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation. Daniel Thornesmith.

**_[Party]_**

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Beck and Jade stand awkwardly among a crowd of drunk and high teenagers. Beck peers down at the table with the booze. "So what do you drink?" Beck asks, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um...I don't know."

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try root beer? Wait here. I'll get the keg." Beck walks away after getting a simple 'perfect' from Jade.

Near a blazing fire, Beck fills two cups at the crowded keg when a sound of a barking dog catches his attention. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain linked fence, barking at Daniel. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Beck, but then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler, giving an almost imperceptible no. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position.

Satisfied, Daniel turns back to Beck, who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands and for the briefest second, Daniel's eyes flash blue.

"Dude, are you done?" A party goer asks. Stunned, Beck hands off the keg tap to the party-goer. When he looks back to the fire-pit, Daniel is gone. Beck turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence, and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney.

Beck steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Daniel leaping twenty feet off the ground, but there's nothing there. Handing a cup to Jade, he keeps throwing nervous glances back to the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

"This punch tastes terrible." Beck comments. Jade laughs, covering her mouth. "Now I see what they mean by an acquired taste.

Jade replies, "I've never actually been drunk. I usually go to parties and just stand there with a root beer."

"Robbie and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Beck spoke.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing."

"I'm much better, infinitely better."

Under the driving pulse of techno, Beck takes her hand, pulling her into a crowd of dancing teenagers. As they begin moving, as Jade starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Beck begins to let go. His hands reach around her waist with other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly at his.

Through the crowd, Beck notices Haley dancing with Ryder, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Ryder's, locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Haley opens her eyes and looks right at Beck. She's staring at him as him as she kisses Ryder. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Beck finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Jade again.

As Beck peers into Jade's eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss, then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat; Beck's heartbeat. The sounds around him intensify, his fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Jade's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

Lights glaring in his eyes, Beck takes a hard swallow his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away. Beck excuses himself, "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" She asks, but he hurries past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams him against the wall, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in line for the bathroom, Harley notices him against the wall, his arms wrapped against stomach.

"Beck, are you alright?" Harley asks, but he doesn't answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door leads to two teens making out on a bed. Another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. He can't seem to find a way out.

Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, he crashes through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the backyard. Harley notices Robbie near the fire-pit outside, "Hey, I just saw Beck leave. I think he had too much to drink." She informs him.

"What? What do you mean?" Robbie asked, obviously alarmed.

Before she can answer, one of the people at the party charges in from the back door. "The cops are here!" Suddenly, everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

_**[Beck's RV]**_

Beck stumbles into his RV, slamming the door shut. He runs into his bathroom as another wave of pain wracks his body while he locks the bathroom door. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror where two glowing eyes stare back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard with sweat streaming down his forehead, Beck squeezes his eye shut, trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door. He shouts, "Go, away."

"Beck, it's me!" Robbie calls out from the other side. Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door, but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in, Beck." Robbie demands. "I can help."

"No!" Eyes still burning yellow, Beck stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Jade. Take her home-" He stops speaking when Robbie interrupts him.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Robbie, I think I know who it is."

Robbie hassles, "Just let me in and we can talk."

"It's Daniel! Daniel Thornesmith is the werewolf. He's the one who bit me! He's the one who killed the girl in the woods!" Beck yelled.

Beck listens, but there's nothing except for shocked silence from the other side of the door until Robbie speaks up. "Beck...Daniel's the one who drove Jade from the party."

RV window thrown open, Beck launches out from outside the RV. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he's no longer struggling against the transformation. He's given into it. He takes off for the woods, searching for Jade. He reaches the Los Angeles preserve and jumps onto Daniel's car. He lies flat on the car's hood, looking in the car window for Jade. Neither she nor Daniel are anywhere in sight. He jumps off and goes further into the woods.

_**[West House]**_

Robbie pulls into the West's driveway and quickly gets out. He rushes to the door and rings the doorbell. "Come on, come on!" He mutters. He bangs on the door waiting for it to open. Soon, he is watching as Mrs. West opens the door. "Hi, Mrs. West, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um...really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..." Robbie continues to ramble on and on as Mrs. West keeps giving him a strange look.

"Jade." She calls, turning to the stairs. "It's for you!"

Jade comes out of her room and when she spots Robbie, she slams her hands softly against the rail of the stairs. "Robbie."

_**[Forest]**_

Beck is running past trees in werewolf form. He jumps hills and runs on all fours as a wolf would do. He looks around, but nobody or nothing is in sight until he sees a black blazer hanging on a tree branch and gets a flashback from when he was picking Jade up; it was her jacket.

"Where is she?" Beck shouts. A deep voice answers him in a matter of seconds.

"She's safe...from you." He looks in the direction from where the voice came from just as Daniel appears standing in front of him. Grunting, Daniel grabs him and they wrestle as they roll down the hills. Daniel slams Beck against a tree and growls.

"What did you do with her?" Beck asked, concerned if Jade was safe or hurt, or alive or dead.

"Shush, quiet." He warns as soon as he hears the snapping of a twig. "It's too late. They're already here. Run!" Daniel runs away from him as Beck starts running, but an arrow comes charging to him and nails his arms to the tree.

He screams, trying to get it out as he sees the hunters come out from the shadows. They are looking at him as the middle one points a crossbow at him. Beck glares as the on hunter in the middle takes a couple steps toward him. "Take him." He ordered.

Daniel comes out of the shadows aiming for the hunters. Out of nowhere, Daniel pulls two of the hunters back against the trees, knocking them out. The last hunter standing looks back. Daniel rushes to Beck and breaks him free from the tree as the hunter faces the other direction, holding out a gun. Beck screams in pain as he follows Daniel.

They stop at a tree far away from them and Beck leans on it, asking, "Who were they?"

"Those were hunters; the kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

Beck raises his voice when he responds, "Us...? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Beck?" He asks. "You can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Beck declares.

"You will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and I, Beck, we're brothers now." Daniel walks away, leaving Beck alone.

**_[Street]_**

Beck is walking on the outline of the road near the forest when Robbie pulls up beside him. Getting in, Robbie hands him a clean shirt. "Do you know what actually worries me the most?" Beck asked a few seconds later.

"If you say Jade, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Robbie commented. Beck wasn't surprised by this, as he knew that Robbie's sarcasm was always on.

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh." Robbie groans. I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know, you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Robbie suggested and Beck looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, that's a bad idea."

"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it." Beck tried to convince him. Beck scoffed and Robbie looked at him with a half-smile.

_**[Hollywood Arts: Entrance]**_

Beck sits outside in his Lacrosse gear at the end of school when Jade walks past him. She notices him jump up and follow her, "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Beck apologized. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." He continued. Jade stopped walking, turning to face him.

"Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack of something."

She's unconvinced, "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to just trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?" She asked.

"You probably are." He answered. Jade laughed. "Is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Yes." Jade responded. A car horn goes off and Jade looks to see her dad. "That's my dad. I better go." Jade walked off. Beck turns to walk away, but turns back around to discover that Jade's dad was the one who shot him in the arm with an arrow a couple of nights ago.


	2. I'm Just Waiting For You

**Chapter Two - I'm Just Waiting for You**

_Synopsis: Beck tries to adjust to his werewolf powers and contemplates whether to play in the big Lacrosse game coming up._

Beck walked to his locker in the boys locker room, thinking. He leans against it with his back when Robbie walks past him, catching a glance of him. It is clear Beck is still shocked about Jade's dad being a werewolf hunter. Robbie looks back, leaning against the edge of the last locker.

"Did you apologize to Jade?" Robbie asked, showing concern for Beck's love life.

"Yeah..."

"Is she giving you a second chance?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Yeah, so everything's good!" Robbie exclaimed. Robbie starts to walk off, but comes back after hearing a faint "no" from Beck. Robbie's comforting smile turns into a slight frown. "No?"

"Remember the hunters?" Beck asked. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad is a werewolf hunter?"

"...shot me with..." Beck spoke slowly.

"Jade's father...?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Jade's father..."

"Yes, her father!" Beck yelled, starting to get all kinds of horrific scenarios. Robbie runs over and punches.

"No, Beck. Snap back! You okay? Hey, alright. He didn't recognize you, right?" Robbie asked.

"No. No, I don't think so."

Robbie asks, "Does she know about him?"

"I don't know. W-what if she does? This is gonna kill me man!" A whistle blows in the distance.

"Okay, just focus on Lacrosse. Okay. Here. Take this and focus on lacrosse from now, okay?" Robbie hands him the Lacrosse stick. "That's all you gotta do. Here we go!" Robbie hits him repeatedly on the arm before leaving to go get himself ready.

_**[Hollywood Arts: Lacrosse Practice]**_

"Let's go! One-on-one from up top! Ryder, take a long stick today." The Coach shouts. "Atta boy..." Ryder nods and grabs a long stick after putting the short stick down. Coach blows his whistle as Ryder faces another player.

Ryder knocks him down, stopping him from the ball into the net. "That's how you do it, Ryder! That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go, faster, Greenberg! Let's go!" When he got to Beck, he starts to talk to him. "Oliver, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Beck snaps out of his thoughts and realized he was next. He starts running cross field, but Ryder pushes him down. Coach comes over, laughing. "Are you sure you still want to be first line, Oliver? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's _dead_. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach." Beck whispers, pulse rising under the mask.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach." Beck raises his voice a little louder.

"Then do it again." Standing up, Beck runs to the line and faces Ryder once again. He starts running to the goal just as Ryder gets right in front of him. As Beck gets faster, Ryder blocks him. He pushes Ryder down and he plummets to the ground, grasping his shoulder. The team runs to Ryder to make sure he's okay. They don't pay attention to Beck, whose crouching down on his knees a few feet away. Robbie runs over to Beck.

"Beck, are you okay?" He asks.

"I can't control it, Robbie. It's happening." Beck admitted, struggling to keep the wolf inside him in.

"What, here, now? Come on." Robbie rushed Beck off the field and led him to the locker room, unaware of Daniel there, standing by the bleachers.

Robbie finally gets Beck into the locker room in time when he starts transform. "Get away from me!" Beck suddenly shouts, causing Robbie to stagger away quickly.

Being chased around the room, Robbie tries to escape. Bumping into the fire extinguisher, he quickly grabs it before spraying it in his face. He hides around the corner until he hears a faint "Robbie from Beck. "What happened?" Beck asked as Robbie came back into the room.

"You tried to kill me." He puts the fire extinguisher up and sits down next to Beck. "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. "It's a trigger."

"But it's Lacrosse; it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Beck points out.

"Well, it is gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday; you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

_**[Beck's RV]**_

After Lacrosse practice, Beck walks into his RV. He plops down on the bed, all tired out. His mom opens the door and walks over. "Hey." She spoke, getting his attention. "It's a late shift again for me, but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No, Mom, you can't." He responds.

"Oh, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us...completely." Melissa then notices the dark circles under Beck's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Beck quickly sits up, panicked that his eyes were yellow. "It seems like you haven't been sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Beck responds. "I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? It's nothing else?" Melissa asked.

"I guess its homework?"

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now...?" Beck raises his eyebrows.

"Right now...? I'm sorry, what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

He asks, "Have you?" She turns around then walks out after saying 'get some sleep'. He just sighs and lays his head down. His laptop starts to beep. It's Robbie requesting a video chat. He walks to his computer and answers it. Robbie appears, pointing a nerf gun at Beck's screen.

"What did you find out?" Beck asks, sitting down at the desk.

"Well, it's bad." Robbie answered. "Ryder's got a separated shoulder."

"Was it because of me?"

"No, it's because he's a tool."

"Well, is he gonna play?"

Robbie answers, "Well, they don't know, yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Beck just closes his eyes and sighs as someone appears behind him. Robbie sees this and types something. _It looks like_...it takes a while for the rest to come up. _Someone's behind you_. Beck turns around before being slammed against the wall by Daniel.

Daniel starts, "I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked.

"You shifted in front of me. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. It's not just the hunters, it's everyone."

It gets harder for Beck to speak with his face smashed against the wall, "They didn't see anything, I swear!"

"And they won't because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Daniel threatens just before disappearing through the window.

_**[Hollywood Arts: Coach's Office]**_

The next day at school, Beck is talking to Coach Sikowitz about tomorrow night's game. "What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach Sikowitz asked.

"I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." Coach adds unsaid words to it.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

Sikowitz asks, "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Andre is gay."

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not."

Sikowitz asks, "You don't think Andre's a good looking guy?"

"I think he's good looking, but I like girls." Beck gets frustrated. "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"My god, what happened to him?" Beck asked, showing concern.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about?" Sikowitz asked. "Are afraid of getting hurt, Sikowitz?"

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression."

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play Lacrosse; problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Beck pointed out.

"Listen, Oliver, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

Beck asked, "If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"Oliver, play the game."

_** [Hollywood Arts High: Main Hallway] **_

Beck walks through the halls when his phone rings. He takes it out and sees a text from his mom.

_Mom (Work)_

_Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!_

Beck looks up to see Jade coming down the stairs. "Hey." She greeted him as she walked over. "Are you busy?" She asked, glancing at his phone.

"No. No, it's just, uh...my mom. She's nothing." Jade's eyes widen until Beck catches himself. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

"I think the sound of that." She smiles and they laugh. "Well, I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow?"

"You are?"

"Yeah, and we're all out afterwards. It's going to be you, me, Haley, and Ryder. It's gonna be great. Tell Robbie to come, too." Jade starts to walk away and shouts over her shoulder, "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go."

"Oh, god..." He mutters, walking away.

_**[Math Class]**_

Haley and Beck stand at the chalk board, facing it with chalks in hand as they solve a math equation. Haley asks, whispering, "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?"

"It's because I'm sort of not."

"I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend while ramming into him." Haley shot back.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me."

Haley just smirked then looked at him with a glare. "Ryder's gonna play tomorrow, but he's not gonna be at his peak and I prefer my boyfriend at crowning performance."

"Okay." Beck said, slightly annoyed.

"I date the captain of the winning Lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing Lacrosse team." Haley pointed out. "I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Beck points out before quietly muttering, "In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after like we were planning and I'll introduce Jade to all the hot players on the team and Beck Oliver can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Haley puts her chalk down, finished with the problem, and walks back to her desk while clapping the chalk off her hands.

The teacher speaks, "Mr. Oliver, you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it."

_**[Hollywood Arts High: Beck's Locker]**_

Beck is at his locker, locking it, when Robbie runs over. "Hey, come here."

"What?" He asks as Robbie drags him over to the end of the hallway where the principal's office is. Standing out of the office, the principal, Deputy Shapiro, and another cop are having a conversation.

Robbie points to them, "Tell me what they're saying." Beck starts to listen in on them. "Can you hear them?"

"Shush." Beck quieted him.

"_I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately. _

Beck turned to Robbie, "Everyone under the age of 18 has curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing what he wants."

"Well, you can't actually tell your dad about Daniel."

"I can do something." Robbie tells him as Beck leans against the wall.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Robbie says before walking away.

"Are you kidding?" When Beck turns, he sees Haley, Jade and some guy from the Lacrosse team.

"This is Jade." Haley introduces Jade to one of the guys.

"Hi." Jade greets them. "It's nice to meet you." She continues as she shakes hands with him.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here." Haley informed as Beck walks toward them, listening in on the conversation. He walks with a glare directed toward the guy and Haley.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Haley glares back at him and walks away, tagging the guy along. She turns to face Beck with a smile. "So, Haley's introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Jade points out.

"I wonder why." But Beck knows the reason why."

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Beck notices her jacket. He gets a flashback of seeing it hung by a tree branch.

"Where did you get that?"

"You mean my jacket? It was in my locker. I think Haley brought it back from the party. She has my combination-"

"Did she say she brought it or did somebody give her the jacket?" Beck cut her off.

"Like who?"

"Like Daniel?"

"Like Daniel as in your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, we did not talk much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I got to get to class." Jade said.

"Jade!" Beck called out as she walked away.

"No, I really have to go."

_**[Thornesmith House]**_

Beck quickly rides his bike to Daniel's house. When he reaches it, he gets off and starts yelling. "Daniel! Daniel!" He shouts as he takes his backpack off aggressively. Beck smelled someone and looked at the back of the house to see freshly dug dirt. He looked back at the front of the house to see Daniel now standing there.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted. He couldn't deal with losing her. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah and what if she does? You think your little buddy Robbie can just Google werewolves and you suddenly got all of the answers. Is that it? You don't get it yet, Beck, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." Daniel grabs Beck's lacrosse stick. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," He puts his claws throw the square gaps of the Lacrosse stick and rips it. "Everything falls apart."

He suddenly disappears when he throws the Lacrosse stick in mid-air and Beck catches it.

_**[Beck's House]**_

Robbie rushes into Beck's RV to see Beck sitting on the bed, fixing the Lacrosse stick. He starts to ask a bunch of questions. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Robbie adds, "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."

"I found something of Daniel Thornesmith." Beck informs.

"Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there." He replies. "I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Beck gets up, "I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Daniel for the murder, and then you figure out how to play Lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He tosses the fixed stick on the bed and the walk out.

_**[Los Angeles Memorial Hospital]**_

Robbie and Beck walk into the hospital when Robbie suddenly nudges him, pointing to a door labeled "Morgue." "Okay." Beck says, heading over.

"Good luck, I guess, yeah." Robbie spoke, walking away to the waiting room as Beck sneaks into the room beside them. Robbie goes into the waiting room to see Haley sitting in the chair. Robbie gets nervous, leaning onto the check in desk. He walks over to Haley with a cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Haley, you probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology." He waves at her as she looks at the ceiling. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. It was unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." Robbie realizes that Haley has been on the phone the whole time when she takes off her Bluetooth.

"Hold on, give me a second." She tells the caller before turning to Robbie. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Robbie chuckles nervously. "No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit. You don't care." He sits in a chair around the corner and grabs a comic book.

_**[Morgue]**_

Beck walks down the hall, looking at the label on each door. He gets to the Morgue, quietly going in. He walks past a table and then goes to a shelf where they have body sized containers to put the deceased in. He opens a door that was near and pulls the body out.

He lifts up the sheet where the feet are shown and there's a tag on the big toe. He glances at the tag and reads at the information on there. He puts the body back in and shuts the cabinet.

_**[Los Angeles Memorial Hospital: Waiting Room]**_

Ryder walks down the hall and Haley immediately gets up to walk to him. "Did he do it?" Haley asks, concerned for her boyfriend's injury.

Ryder informs, "He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before the game, too. The pros do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high school amateur or do you want to go pro?" She grabs Ryder and pulls him toward her, giving in a soft kiss.

They walk away and Robbie, who was watching them, makes a face. Beck unknowingly comes up and snatches the book away from Robbie, startling him.

"The scent was the same."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asks, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Robbie sighs, "He did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"This means that we have proof he killed the girl and then buried half of her body." Beck responded.

"I say we use it."

"How do we use it?" Beck quizzed.

"Tell me something first." Robbie said. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Daniel or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't."

"There are bite marks on the legs, Robbie; bite marks."

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." Robbie said, patting Beck on the back as they walk out.

_**[Thornesmith House: Later]**_

Daniel walks outside, heading to his car. Right when he drives away, Robbie and Beck drive up. They hop out of the car and walk over to the spot where the body was buried. As he watches Robbie shine the flashlight, Beck spoke, "Wait. Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." They reach the spot and start digging. It takes almost an hour for them to dig six feet under. Wiping sweat and dirt off of his nose, Beck declares, "This is taking way too long."

"Just keeps going."

Beck asks, "What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"What is it?"

"You run one way, I run the other and whoever he catches first, rest in peace."

Beck scoffs. "I hate that plan."

When Robbie puts his shovel back in the ground, he hits something. "Oh, stop, stop." They bend down and start wiping the dirt away. Robbie starts to untie something.

"Hurry up." Beck hurried.

"I'm trying." Robbie muttered. "Did he have to tie this thing in 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." When they're done, they uncover everything and jump back with a scream when they see a black wolf with its tongue sticking out.

"What the hell is that?" Robbie asked in disgust.

"It's a wolf." James pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up."

Robbie looks up for a second and spots a purple flower poking out of the ground a couple feet away from them. "What's wrong?" Beck queried, following Robbie's eyes to see what he was looking at.

"You see that flower?" Robbie asks.

"What about it?"

"I think its wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Beck asked, confused.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude rains the original classic werewolf movie?"

"No!" Beck yelled. "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this." Robbie sighs and gets up, walking to the flower. He starts pulling it out of the ground. It's attached to a rope and he walks in a circle to get it out. The area starts to glow red. Beck looks back at the wolf and jumps up.

"Robbie." He calls.

Robbie stops what he was doing and walks over to Beck's side. He looks down and sees that the wolf was now human. "Holy!" He exclaims, falling down a little.

_**[Thornesmith House: Saturday Afternoon]**_

Beck and Robbie are at Daniel's house, a cop car in front of them. A cop comes out with Daniel, handcuffs latched onto his hands behind him. Beck watches as he leans against Robbie's jeep. He looks in the distance to see Robbie walking over. Robbie doesn't see Beck start to shake his head rapidly, trying to stop him. As Robbie gets in the car and starts talking to Daniel, all Daniel can do is glare at him. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Daniel growls, making Robbie sink down a little. "Okay, maybe I am, but it doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind was she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. I know Beck can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Daniel asks. "When she shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh, just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Daniel leans forward. "And trust me, you want to." The door opens and Deputy Shapiro yanks Robbie out of the car.

"Hey, OW, that hurt!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Stand there," Deputy ordered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Uh-uh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Robbie sighs, "We were looking for Beck's inhaler."

"When did he drop his inhaler?" Deputy questioned.

"He dropped it the other night." Robbie absentmindedly confessed, then groaning after realizing what he just did.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Beck was at home."

"Yes. No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." Robbie responded.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Well, I define it as reclining your body in a horizontal position." Robbie demonstrates with his arm.

Deputy responds, "Get the hell out of here."

"I absolutely will." Robbie walks to his jeep.

_**[Street - Robbie's Jeep]**_

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Beck informs as he drives down the road.

"Just keep looking." Robbie ordered, sighing as he focused on the long, winding road. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill you know? Something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for female wolves."

"Okay!" Beck bellowed. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves and stop enjoying this so much!"

Robbie asked, "Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Beck; sooner or later." Robbie states.

"I can't..."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No, I can't breathe!" Beck starts grumbling and hits the roof with his hand. Robbie soon realizes something is very wrong.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"Pull over." Beck ordered.

"Why, what's happening?" Robbie requested.

Beck opens up Robbie's backpack and sees the rope of wolfsbane. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Robbie asked.

"Stop the car!" Beck's eyes then turned yellow and his canines grew.

Robbie pulls over and stops the car. He grabs his backpack and jumps out. Throwing it into the woods, he turns back to the car to see Beck's car door swinging open, but no Beck. "Beck?" He calls out fearfully.

Soon, he's driving down the road again, calling dispatch. The line picks up and a woman starts to speak, _"Robbie, you know you can't call the dispatch when I'm on duty." _

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"_Odd how...?" _

"Uh, like an odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"_I'm hanging up on you know." _

"No, wait, wait!"

"_Goodbye." _The line drops and Robbie slams his phone on the seat.

_**[Jade's House]**_

Beck is on the roof, in werewolf form, watching Jade look at some photos, sorting her room out. She gets up and walks to the windows, not even noticing him. She shuts the curtains when Beck suddenly sees his reflection. Startled, he tries to get off, falling off the roof and landing on the hood of Mr. West's car. He rolls off and before Mr. Argent can even see his werewolf side, he shifts back.

"Dad...?" Jade's voice could be heard from the doorway. Mr. West is kneeling beside Beck, making sure he's okay. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Jade shouts as she runs to the two.

"He came out of nowhere, Jade." Mr. West explained.

Jade asked, "Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, of course not, he just ran out into the driveway."

"I'm sorry." Beck apologizes, grunting in pain. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear." He spoke as Jade started to stroke his cotton candy like hair. "I'm sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Beck spoke, making Jade chuckle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. West asks as he and Jade help Beck up.

Beck grunts, "Yeah, yeah completely. I should go. I've got a Lacrosse game to get to." He turns to Jade. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." Jade smiled at him.

"We both are." Mr. West adds.

_**[Hollywood Arts High School: Locker Room]**_

Beck has finished getting ready and puts his clothes in a bag. A male voice that can only be heard by him says his last name, "Oliver." Everyone's slamming lockers which make it difficult for Beck to hear just one thing. "Oliver." The voice says again. HE closes his eyes tight then opens them. He sits back down and starts putting his knee pads on.

Robbie comes by and looks at him. He starts making his way towards Beck. "Are you gonna try to convince me not to play?" Beck asked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first time and Jade."

"Jade's not going anywhere!" Robbie shouted, getting annoyed. "And it's one game that you don't really need to play."

"I wanna play!" Beck shouts and looks at him. "I want to be on the team and I want to go out with Jade. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it." Robbie sits down and sighs. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there or get to angry, okay?"

"I got it."

"...or stressed..."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Jade or being in the stands or that her father's trying to kill you or that Daniel's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill if a hunter doesn't kill you first." Beck was getting annoyed and turned around with a glare, warning him to stop. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

_**[Hollywood Arts High: Lacrosse Game]**_

The crowd cheers and the game is about to begin as everyone takes their seats and the players get prepared to win. Beck and Robbie walk to the bleachers with their equipment. Beck sees Jade, Mr. West and his mom. "Beck!" Haley yelled, walking up to him and grabbing his shirt. Robbie gasps and walks away. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?"

Haley chuckles and looks at his shoulder before wiping invisible dust off his shoulder. "Nobody likes a loser." She says before walking away.

Coach sits next to Ryder and asks, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." Ryder responds.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I gave it a big old punch?" Coach rises up his fist. "Would you feel any pain then?"

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just keep playing...?'

"That's my boy."

The whistle blows and the players run out to the field. Beck runs to the goal as Robbie nervously bites his nails. He prays silently, "Please let this be okay. Please."

Deputy Shapiro comes up to Robbie and pats his back, "Hey kid."

"Hey." He greets him back.

"So, you think we'll see any action tonight?"

"Oh, there might be action alright."

The coach puts the ball between two players and the whistle blows. They fight for it. When a player on Beck's team gets it, they start to run for the goal and minutes later, Beck sees the ball on the ground. He runs over and Ryder sees this. Ryder runs after him and pushes Beck to the ground, grabbing the ball with the net.

Ryder scores, "That's it Ryder! Get fired up, fired up!"

Beck looks back at the bleachers where Jade and Haley are cheering and holding up a sign that says, "We Love You Ryder!" Beck is heartbroken by this.

"Brutal." Robbie mutters, noticing the sign. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." He mumbles, seeing Beck running after Ryder.

"_Don't pass to Oliver_." was the last thing Beck heard between Ryder and Andre. Beck's eyes turn yellow and he starts to growl softly, leaving everyone suspicious.

Back at the bleachers, Jade and Haley are suspicious and worried. Mr. West leans over, asking, "Which one is Beck again?"

"He's number 11." Haley says. She adds, "He's also known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay." Jade spoke.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this." Haley stands up and picks up the sign before nudging Jade to help her. "Jade, can I get a little help here?"

Beck grows even more jealous at the other sign. The ball is thrown in mid-air and Beck jumps up, catching it before starting to run. He dodges the players of the team and runs to the goal. He shoots, he scores! Beck has won the round and everyone except for Ryder and Haley cheer. Coach yells, "Pass to Oliver!"

Beck has now shifted, growling under his breath. His eyes are glowing yellow, canines out. Luckily, his helmet is on. He growls at a player on the opposing team and the player backs away in fear. Coach walks over to Robbie, who is biting his glove in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Robbie answers.

Beck dodges another player, then another until he reaches the goal. The Goalie catches the ball, but it goes through the net and into the goal. Beck looks at everyone else and notices that he's vision is now black and red, realizing he is shifting. The Coach blows the whistle and one of the opposing team players pass the ball to Beck. Beck once again does the same routine.

Robbie stands up slowly, knowing that Beck is shifting. He mutters, "No, Beck, no."

"_You can do it, Beck." _Beck hears Jade mutter and her voice seems to calm him down a bit. In the last five seconds of the game, Beck throws the ball into the net. They have won. Beck takes off his glove and sees his claws. He dashes for the locker room, Jade following.

_**[Locker Room]**_

Beck pants as he walks to the sinks. Taking off his helmet, he throws it across the floor. Jade comes in and sees his helmet. She starts to worry and become suspicious. Taking off her beanie, she starts calling out for Beck.

"Beck?" There's no answer. She hears glass shatter when Beck punches the mirror. "Beck? Beck, are you here?"

Beck watches Jade from above on the ceiling bar. She's suspiciously staring at the broken glass. Jade leans against the wall in fear and calls out for Beck once again. She goes to the showers to see Beck. He is fine after making it through his transformation.

"Beck, are you okay?" She walks up to him and touches his shoulder, making him suddenly turn around. "You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." Jade suggested. "You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous." He says. Jade chuckled. "I just...I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it; I'm just waiting for you to take it." She and Beck start to walk away from the showers as Beck responds.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do." She teased. Beck leans in and their lips touch. They share a sweet, soft kiss. Robbie runs in and takes some steps back to give them a little privacy. Peering in, he still watches.

Jade giggles as she and Beck pull away. "I got to get back to my dad." She walks away and sees Robbie. "Robbie." She greets, walking out the door. He waves a little, barely lifting a hand. He walks away from his hiding place and towards Beck, who has a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her." Beck spoke.

"I saw."

"She kissed me back."

"I saw that, too. That's pretty good, huh?"

Beck stammers, "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Robbie chuckles. "We'll talk later then." Robbie is about to walk away, but Beck stops him.

Beck questions, "What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple; the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Daniel's human, not animal. Ryder is not killer; he was let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the butt. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves of her. Her name was Laura Thornesmith."

"Thornesmith?"

"Daniel's sister."

_**[Lacrosse Field]**_

Beck's glove is still on the field. Ryder sees it and goes to pick it up. The tips of it are torn and Ryder feels someone's presence behind him. He looks to see a figure staring at him; Daniel Thornesmith.


	3. Wolves Have Memories

**Chapter Three - Wolves Have Memories**

_Synopsis: Beck's first date with Jade ends up in confusion of the dreaded "group date" with Haley and Ryder in tow; meanwhile, a mysterious animal attack Robbie's father, Sheriff Shapiro, on the lookout._

_**[Hollywood Arts High]**_

_Beck and Jade come out of the school, holding hands and running to a bus. "Come on." Beck shouts, guiding her._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"I'm taking you somewhere where we can be alone."_

_"We are alone." They stop and Beck leans against the bus doors._

_"...somewhere where we can be more alone." He opens the doors and they go in. Beck sits in a seat, Jade stands over him. She sits in the seat beside his. Leaning against the window, she smiles. Beck gets up and walks over to her. He leans down and kisses her with passion. This censors a trigger and his claws grow out. The claws dig into the seat and rip it, stuffing coming out. Beck pulls away; Jade asks, "What's wrong?"_

_He starts growling and walks away to the other side of the bus. "Get away." He warns, but she stays beside him._

_"Beck...?" Jade stands up. Beck's eyes start glowing yellow, hair grows alongside of his jaws and his canines grow. "Beck, are you okay?"_

_"Get away from me!" Beck stops crouching and looks at her. She starts to stagger back away in fear. Turning around, she starts for the door. But Beck, being faster than her, grabs her leg. She falls to the ground flat on her face. Beck drags her across the floor while she keeps on turning. She tries to grab things so Beck wouldn't be able to keep on dragging her. Jade is able to kick Beck in the chest and crawl back to the door, but she falls and starts leaning on the door so someone could see her. But no one could see her bloody face. Beck starts walking to her. Right when she is almost able to get the door open, Beck covers her mouth and smashes her head against the window._

**_[Hollywood Arts High Hallway]_**

Beck is telling Robbie what happened. Robbie questioned, "So, you killed her?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." He said as they start to walk down the halls.

"Really...?" Robbie asked. "I have, but it usually ends a little differently."

"A) I meant that I've never had a dream that felt real, and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Beck knew what he meant.

"Noted..." Robbie sighed. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Jade tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not," Robbie lied, scoffing. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher..."

"Who, Daniel...?" Robbie slaps him on the back of the head. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus...it felt so real."

"How real...?"

"...like it actually happened." Robbie and Beck walk outside and their jaws drop. In front of them is a bloody bus with a door hanging out.

"I think it did." Robbie comments, making Beck more worried than he actually was.

Robbie and Beck have gone inside away from the scene. Robbie tries to assure Beck that Jade is fine. "She's probably fine." He finally catches up to Beck.

"She's not answering my texts, Robbie." Beck responds, looking around frantically for Jade.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?"

"It could be a seriously amazing coincidence." He turns to Robbie. "Just help me find her, okay?" They pass a few people until Beck turns and asks Robbie a question, "Do you see her?"

"No." Robbie responds. Beck turns a corner and slams himself against a locker. Out of frustration, he punches the locker which causes it to break and swing open. He walks backwards to the corner and bumps into someone. He turns around and Jade drops her papers. She laughs and looks at him.

"You scared the hell out of me." Jade said, bending down to pick her books up. Beck is happy to see that she is alive and healthy.

"You're okay." Beck commented.

"I will be once my heart starts beating again." Jade says. Beck bends down to help her. Jade notices that Beck is staring at her.

"What?" Beck asks.

"I'm just happy to see you."

The principal starts making an announcement, "Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

All the students groan at the announcement. Jade puts her forehead on Beck's and plays with his hair. "Save me a seat at lunch?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Jade walks away. Beck walks away from his spot and looks to see Ryder dumbfounded about his locker.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Ryder asked. Beck just walked away with a laugh trying to escape his lips.

**_[Hollywood Arts High: Chemistry Class]_**

Beck is talking to Robbie, who is right behind him. "Maybe it was my blood." Beck suggested, looking back at him.

"It could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Beck asked, "And did what?"

"You ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Robbie responded sarcastically. "I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Shapiro, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Adrian Harris spoke. Robbie scoffs. "I think you and Mr. Oliver would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Mr. Harris points to a different seat and has them move further apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Robbie scoffs and sits down while Beck goes to the front.

"Hey, I think they found something!" A girl shouted, pointing to the window. In interest, everyone runs to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit." Beck whispers to Robbie, who was standing right next to him. Suddenly, the man jumps up and starts screaming which makes the class jump a little while doctors hold him down.

"Okay," Robbie goes to Beck who was backing up to his new spot. "This is good, this is good. He got up. He's not dead; dead guys can't do that." Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie...I did that."

**_[Hollywood Arts High - Cafeteria]_**

Beck and Robbie are still trying to wrap their heads around things. As he puts his tray down and sits, Robbie states, "But dreams aren't memories."

Beck sits down across from him, "Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Daniel even has all the answers?"

"During the full moon, he didn't change. In fact, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Robbie says.

"I do not, not know it; I can't go out with Jade. I have to cancel."

Robbie stops him. "No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Just as he finishes, Haley puts her tray down and sits down next to Beck once she pulled her chair out.

Haley asks, "Figure what out?"

"Ha." Robbie laughs and looks at Beck. They both earn a confused look from Haley.

"Just...uh, figure out homework."

"Yeah..." Robbie mouths, "Why is she sitting with us?" Beck shrugs and then are joined by Jade, Andre, and a guy named Brian. Ryder comes up with his tray and looks at Brian.

"Get up." Ryder orders Brian.

Brian asks, "Why don't you ask Andre to get up?"

"I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Andre responds. Brian gets up and leaves as Ryder sits down. The topic is soon on the incident and the man found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"It was probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain." Ryder says, sitting back and bring his leg up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Haley corrects. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Ryder asked. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Robbie says, looking down at his phone. "Check it out." Robbie puts his phone in the middle so the gang could see.

_"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy." Beck stammers, grabbing Robbie's phone.

"You do?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Haley asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Jade looked at her, knowing the question was directed toward them. "You said you and Beck were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Jade looked at Beck.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Beck asked. Robbie covered his mouth with his hand as Beck looked at Jade. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Ryder grabs a fork. "The answer is stabbing me in the face with his fork." When Ryder was about to do so, Haley quickly grabs it and puts it down between she and Beck. Robbie rolled his eyes while drinking his water bottle.

"How about bowling?" Haley asked, looking at Ryder. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, I do, but with actual competition."

Jade looked at him with a laugh, "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She looked at Beck and asked, "You can bowl, right?"

"Well, sort of." Robbie's eyes widen, knowing he was lying.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

**_[Hollywood Arts High - Main Hallway]_**

"You're a terrible bowler." Robbie says, walking down the stairs with Beck.

"I know!" Beck shouted. "I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Robbie says.

"Hang out." Beck repeats.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Andre can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Beck asked. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Andre likes me very much."

"I asked Jade on a date and now we're hanging out."

Robbie asked, "Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now..." Beck glances at his watch, starting to walk faster. "Now, I'm gonna be late for work."

"Wait, Beck, you didn't...Am I attractive to gay guy..." Robbie stops, knowing Beck wasn't gonna answer. "You didn't answer my question!" Robbie starts to walk in the other direction.

**_[Los Angeles Animal Clinic]_**

Beck rides his bike to the Animal Clinic, parking it besides the building. He runs in and apologizes to his boss Lane Alexander. "Sorry."

Lane responds, "You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Beck, I guarantee you; you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Lane says, picking up a box. Beck looks at Lane and sees that Sheriff Shapiro is right outside. He believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack; however, he is just here to get his dog's stitches removed.

"Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Lane says, turning around to see the Sheriff Shapiro and the dog.

"Hey there, Beck, are you staying out of trouble?" Sheriff Shapiro asks, taking off his glasses. Beck nods. Sheriff Shapiro starts to talk to Lane as he operates on the dog. "Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He hands him the evidence envelope, and Lane takes it.

"I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Thornesmith's body."

"A wolf...?" Beck asks, getting into the conversation. "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Beck asks, walking to the table.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Lane points to a picture and points to a mark on the man's face. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff asks.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then the throat."

**_[Los Angeles Memorial Hospital]_**

Later, Beck arrives at the hospital to deliver food to his mom. "Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asks, scoffing.

"I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Beck says, putting his elbows on the desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving most conniving little con artist ever." Beck raised his eyebrows. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom..."

"What? There's a curfew; no car." Melissa looked up and smiled, grabbing the bag. "But I will take this."

Beck started walking to the door, but stopped. He turned around and looked at a door where he smelled the man's scent. He walked toward it and opened the door.

He quietly shuts it and walks to a green curtain. He opens it to see the injured man. "Mr. Meyers." He said, looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" But Mr. Meyers doesn't answer, instead he freaks out. He starts groaning and screaming, grabbing Beck's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Melissa's voice rings. "Get out! Now, go!"

**_[Daniel's House]_**

The Sheriff's office has dispatched a car to check out Daniel Thornesmith's place; however, using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As his car pulls away, Beck appears behind it, asking Daniel for help. "I know you can hear me." Beck says, standing in the middle between two trees. "I need your help."

The door opens and Daniel walks out to stand in front of Beck. Beck proceeds to speak, "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Daniel asked.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

Beck asks, "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"You probably will." Daniel follows him as Beck leans on one of the wooden poles. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch...Let them remember for you." Daniel instructed.

"That's it?" Beck asked. "Just...just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

**_[Hollywood Arts High School]_**

Beck and Robbie drive up to the school. They get out and Robbie starts to follow Beck to the gate.

"Hey, no, just me." Beck stopped him. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Well, because there are only two of us."

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Robbie asked loudly. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No one is Batman and Robin any of the time." Beck responds.

"Not even some of the time?" He asks, scoffing.

"Just stay here." Beck ordered.

"Oh my god...!" Robbie shouted, starting to walk back to his jeep. Beck starts climbing the gate and jumps when he gets to the top. He makes his way to the bus and went in.

He walked down the bus and touches every sign of blood on it. He gets a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats and throwing it to the front. Beck took his hand off of the seat and starts having other visions.

Robbie sees a light floating in the air and sits up straight. The light shines through the windows of the bus, but Beck isn't seen. He sneaks out and runs to Robbie's jeep.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Beck shouts, jumping in.

"Did it work?" Robbie asked as he drives. "Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night and the blood...a lot of it is mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Daniel."

Robbie asks, "What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Daniel help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Beck stammers to answer his question. "That's what I don't get."

"That's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Like an initiation, you do the kill together."

"Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..."

Beck gets excited and finishes for him, "I can go out with Jade."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh yeah," Beck paused. "That too..."

**_[Jade's Room]_**

Jade opens her bedroom closet and picks out something to wear for the date. She smirks and grabs a shirt with roses. She turns around and faces Haley.

"Mm, pass." Haley says, sitting on the bed. Jade turns back to her closet and picks out a different shirt. It's orange, white, and green and has a little bit of forest green. "Pass." Jade groans in frustration as Haley gets up and walks to Jade's closet. "Let me see."

"Pass...Pass...Ugh, pass on all of it." Haley says. "Jade, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." She strokes Jade's hair. She laughs and turns back to the closet.

"Hmm..." She finds a shirt and picks it up. She examines it for a second. "This." Haley has a black and shiny shirt in her hand. Jade holds it up to her chest and her dad comes in, putting on his jacket.

"Dad, hello..." Jade greets him, emotionless. Mr. West looks up at her and smiles, then he remembers what he was gonna say.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock."

"Hi, Mr. West," Haley greets, plopping down on Jade's bed, resting her head on her hand, putting her other hand on her hip.

Jade asks, "Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What?" Jade asked. "I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." He spoke.

"Dad, dad, I'm...uh..."

"It's out of my hand. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30p.m." Mr. West interrupts her. "Hey, no more arguing." Mr. West says as Jade throws her shirt on the bed. Jade sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. Mr. West walks out of the room.

"Hmph..." Haley says, getting up. "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"I am sometimes, but not tonight." Haley was surprised that came out of Jade. Jade walks to the window and pulls the curtains back, opening the window. As Jade walks out onto the roof, Haley ran to the window and poked her head out.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

Jade jumped down and then looked up at her. "Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Jade whispered.

"I'll take the stairs."

**_[Bowling Alley]_**

Haley and Ryder are tying their bowling shoes and Jade and Beck are picking out a ball. "You look like you know what you're doing." Beck says, watching as Jade puts a large blue ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad." Jade said. "When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party..." Beck said. Jade picked up a ball and then walks to the table to see Ryder's arm around Haley. Beck whispers, "When I was eight."

Haley stood in front of the bowling alley as Ryder slid up behind her. She enjoyed this moment for a second then got ready to bowl. Ryder helps her, but misses. They give it another try and knock down 3 pins. Haley gets mad, "I'm so bad at this."

They walk back to the bench and sit down. Jade picked up a purple ball and bowled, striking. Beck smiles at how good she was as she comes back to the bench. "Somebody brought their A-game." Haley says as Jade took a seat.

Soon, Ryder is up and strikes, "Whoo, yes!" Haley cheered.

"You're up, Oliver." Ryder says, sitting back down and putting his arm around Haley.

"You can do it, Beck." Jade encouraged him, nudging him to get up. He grabs the ball and walks to the row for Jade, Ryder, Haley, and him.

He sighs and prepares for failure. The ball goes into the gutter and Ryder suddenly laughs. "Ryder? Do you mind shutting up?" Jade asked as Haley tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'."

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up." Jade suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Ryder says and they both start laughing, earning a glare from Jade.

"Just...just aim for the middle." Jade instructed Beck as he grabbed another ball.

Ryder suggests, "How aim for anything except for the gutter?"

Jade scowls at them, "Let him concentrate."

"Come on, just one pin, please." Beck prays with a deep sigh and looks up at the heavens. He rolls the ball onto the ground and when it's about to hit a pin, the ball decides to go for the gutter.

Ryder starts laughing again, but Haley tries to get him to stop. "Great job, Oliver," Ryder teased, watching as Beck sat on the bench. "Man, you're a pro."

"Don't worry. We only just started." Jade said, putting her hair behind her ear. At least she understood.

Soon, it's Beck's turn again and he dreads it. Jade hesitates to get up and walk to him. She finally decides to and heads toward him. "Beck, you're thinking too much." She says.

"I know, I'm sorry," Beck apologized. "I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Jade whispers a few pioneers in his ear. "Think about me..." She starts to walk away, but comes back and whispers, "Naked." She then walks to the bench and sits down.

Beck's werewolf senses kick in and his vision turns red. He must've been thinking hard, because he got a strike. Jade laughs and Haley turns to her with a serious look and asks her, "What did you tell him?"

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Jade says as Beck comes back to the bench and sits down.

**_[Gas Station]_**

Daniel pulls up in his car and gets out. He puts the gas tank in the gas holder beside his car. Two cars pull up in front and behind them. Mr. West gets out and straightens his jacket. The gas pump beeps and two hunters come out of the car. Daniel looks at them and takes the gas pump out.

"Nice ride." Mr. West starts, walking over to the car. "Although, black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" He grabs a screen sweeper and cleans the back of the car's window. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Daniel clenches his fist. "There we go." Mr. West said, seeing Daniel make his hand into a fist. He put the sweeper down into the bin. "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He starts walking to his car when Daniel speaks up.

"You forgot to check the oil."

Mr. West turns around. "Check the man's oil." One of the hunters walks to the side of the car and smashes the window.

"It looks good to me."

"Drive safely." Mr. West leaves and so do the other hunters.

_**[Bowling Alley]**_

Beck is getting better at bowling and Jade, Haley, and Ryder can't believe it. Jade laughs in amazement as Beck scores another strike.

"That is seriously amazing." Jade says. She turns to Ryder. "Ryder, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six in a row." Haley laughs and turns to Jade and Beck.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Beck speaks as Haley stands up and places her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Jade suggested.

Haley is the next one to speak, "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Beck?" Haley asks.

"No, you're good. Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Haley says, walking to the row of balls.

"Hey, I'll help." Ryder says, getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Haley suggested and Ryder took that as a signal to sit down. Haley shoots the ball onto the ground and it rolls to the pins, earning her a strike. She punches the air and turns around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Haley says once she sits down.

"That was sort of perfect form." Jade commented in disbelief.

Haley asks, "Was it?"

Jade leans toward her, signaling a whisper so Haley leans in forward too. Jade whispers, "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me; I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Haley says. She motions her eyebrows as the two girls pull away. "Ryder." She says, looking back at him and sees that he's glaring angrily.

"What?"

"I don't like your look."

"I don't care." He responds with arms crossed over his chest.

She sits up straight, leaning over him and whispers, "Can you at least attempt to have a good time, please?"

Ryder looks at her, "Can you not invite me out with your lame friends?"

"Okay, then." They don't notice Jade and Beck look at each other awkwardly. "And try not to hurt your wrist out there. You are definitely gonna need it tonight."

"At least I have a tight grip."

Haley rolls her eyes and slaps him on the leg, "Let's start a new game, okay? I'll go first." She jumps up and walks away to grab another ball. She strikes once again.

When the group date comes to a close, Jade and Haley are taking their bowling shoes off and putting on their normal shoes while Ryder is playing at a game machine. Beck comes over and watches.

"Nice shot, man." He compliments Ryder; Ryder just glares at him. "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is we don't have to hate each other.

Ryder looks up at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Beck lied.

"Yeah, you do, and here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either." Ryder looks at Jade. The bell from the machine starts ringing.

**_[Los Angeles Memorial Hospital]_**

Daniel walks into Mr. Meyers' hospital room. "Open your eyes." Daniel orders. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he look at the ceiling. "Look at me"

"What do you remember?" Daniel asked.

"Thornesmith..." Mr. Meyers' suddenly says, making him confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Girl, I'm outta here." Melissa says, walking out of a room. "There's a full DVR of unwatched television waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." She grabs her jacket, purse, and keys.

When she walks to her desk, she sees an alert flashing on her screen. "Rose, call a code, Room 13." She runs to Mr. Meyer's room and walks in to see no Daniel and Mr. Meyers is dead.

_**[Jade's House]**_

Beck and Jade walk to her porch and start to chat. "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?" Beck asked.

"Absolutely," Jade responded. "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates. So, next time, just the two of us."

Beck sighs with relief, "I could totally handle more of that."

"Great." Jade says, giving him a kiss.

"Jade?" He stops her by grabbing her hand when she walks to the door. Beck brings her back to him and pulls her into a soft, sweet and longer kiss.

Jade pulls away and bites her lip. "And I could handle more of that." Beck smiles and walks off. Mr. West appears to have been watching the whole time.

**_[Beck's RV]_**

Melissa walks outside to Beck's RV and his lights are off. When she turns away, she hears someone come in from his window and sees a figure jumping on his bed. She walks in and grabs a bat. She turns on the light to see Robbie and they scream.

Shouting, Melissa asks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing?" Robbie asked. "God, do any of you even play baseball?"

"What's going on?" Beck comes in.

"Good, you're home and by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?

"No." Robbie and Beck say at the same time.

"No. Alright then, well, you know what?" Melissa tosses the bat on the bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa walks out. Robbie sighs and looks at Beck.

"What?" Beck asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver; they said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed...?"

"Beck, he's dead." Robbie says abruptly.

**_[Daniel's House]_**

Beck arrives at Daniel's house and walks in. "Daniel, I know you're here!" Beck shouted, walking slowly up the stairs. "I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Daniel's voice boomed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Beck exclaims, "You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing; I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Beck said.

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." When he reaches the top of the stairs, Daniel comes out of nowhere and throws Beck down the stairs. Beck gets up, in werewolf form, and roars.

Daniel jumps from the top to the bottom and lands on his feet. Before Daniel could reach, Beck throws him in some scaffolding, causing him to fall into another rom.

"Huh. That was cute." Daniel says sarcastically then pops his neck, causing him to shift. Beck runs into the room where Daniel is. Daniel throws him against the ground, chocking him. When the fight end, Beck sits in a chair, panting.

"I didn't kill him." Daniel starts. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This? This is your fault!" Beck shouted, getting up. "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

Beck asks, "What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you." Beck feels the scars on his chest and gets more flashbacks. He sits down on the chair and looks Daniel.

"There's another." Beck muttered.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I; we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can do it with you."

"Why can't you do it without me, exactly?"

"Because he's the one who bit you and you're part of his pack. It's you, Beck. You're the one he wants."

Right outside, the alpha is peering in the woods, standing outside of the house.


	4. Last Resort

**Chapter Four - Last Resort**

Kate West drives down the road in the middle of the night, listening to the radio as she makes her way to Mr. West's house. _"In news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Los Angeles." _Kate scoffs and turns the channel. Pop music begins to play on the radio. Something passes her car and growls. When she is looking away from the window, a large animal appears beside her and its eyes glow bright red.

It disappears when she looks straight. The figure knows that once she sees him in the corner of her eye, bad things will happen.

First, she senses some weirdness and looks in the review mirror. She looks in the back and sees nothing. She looks everywhere and looks in the review mirror several times to check. When she looks back to her front, she sees car coming toward her. Luckily, he passes her car and speeds away and she screams. "Nice driving Kate, nice." Kate whispers to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, there is a loud clank on the top of her car. She looks up in suspicion and slowly reaches for her gun in the back of the car but before she grabs it, a big hand breaks the window and attacks her. She fights it and it leaves. She grabs her gun, jumps out and points it at the buildings. She stands up and shouts, "Come on! Come on!"

Daniel is running on the rooftop, tracking down the Alpha when he sees a little bit of blood on the ground. He bends down and then looks up when he hears a roar. He sees the Alpha leaving. As he starts running toward the direction the alpha went, searing pain rushes through him. Kate has shot him. As he leans against a building, he rolls his sleeve up to see a glowing blue hole in his arm. Kate walks to the back of her car and opens the trunk to reveal a bag of werewolf hunting supplies.

**[West House]**

Mr. West walks toward the door and Jade's voice stops him. "What's going on?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Your Aunt Kate just texted; I'm heading out to pick her up."

"It's 2:00 in the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's just having car trouble."

"Not serious, is it?"

"No, it's just a flat tire. Go back to bed sweetheart." He says and Jade walks back to her room. Mr. West leaves and drives to Kate's location.

**[Kate's Location]**

The gun's bang wakes up Beck. He lifts up his head and then hears the gun again. He jumps up and gets some clothes on. He quietly walks out of the RV and walks towards the location.

He slowly looks, still hiding, and sees Mr. West and Kate talking.

"_Get in." Mr. West orders her. _

"_Not even, "Hello, nice to see you." _

"_All I've got at the moment is, 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.'"_

_Kate scoffs. "That's the brother I love. Chris, there were two of them." _

"_The Alpha...?" _

"_I don't know but one of them tried to kill me." _Beck cocks his ear to hear more.

"_One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." _

"_Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." _

"_How long will it take?" _

"_I give him 48 hours; if that." Kate mocks before walking to his car._

_**[Jade's House]**_

The next morning, Kate is unpacking. "Whoo...!" Jade shouts, coming down the hall to the guest room where Kate was staying in. Both of them laugh as they embrace each other in a hug. "I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a freaking runway model?" Kate complimented Jade as she walked to one of her bags.

"Oh..." Jade denied and sat on the bed.

"Look at you." Kate said. "Oh! Hate you." Kate teased.

"I haven't even showered yet." Jade lays her head on her arm.

"Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

"I kind of have one."

"You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." Kate tells her and they both start laughing. Jade decides to help but Kate stops her from opening a bag. "No! Not that one! Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung Fu death grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be rough." Kate says picking up some clothes and walks to the closet.

"No worries." Jade responded. "Hey, is everything okay with your car?"

"Uh, yeah, I just needed a jump start, that's all."

"It needed a jumpstart?"

_**[Class]**_

Beck sits in class, looking at the teacher as he passes out the test grades. Robbie taps Beck on the shoulder to ask him a question. "If Daniel isn't the alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, and then who did?"

"I don't know." Beck shrugs.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

Robbie sits back and sighs. "Does Jade's dad know about the alpha?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Jeez." Robbie says as the teachers put his test grade on his desk.

Beck gets his paper. The paper says "Not like you! See me after class." And it has a giant D on it.

Robbie looks over Beck's shoulder and sees the grade. "Dude, you need to study more." Beck throws his paper down as a sign of aggravation. "That was a joke." Robbie defends. "Beck, it is one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

Beck sighs. "No. I'm studying with Jade after school today."

"That's my boy." Robbie smirks.

"We're just studying."

"Uh, no, you're not."

"No, I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay, just...stop with the questions, man."

"Done; no more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Daniel...who still scares me."

**[School Hallway]**

Daniel walks down the hall, looking for Beck as he tries to look casual and not like he's dying. He sees Ryder at his locker and heads towards him. "Where's Beck Oliver?"

Ryder looks at him and closes his locker. "Why should I tell you?"

"You should tell me because I asked you politely and I only do that once."

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it?" Ryder asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hm...Is it HGH?"

"It's steroids." Daniel lies and he starts walking away.

"No, Girl Scout cookies...What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Daniel looks down and notices droplets of his blood falling on the floor.

He made his hand into a fist and looked up at Ryder. "I'll find him myself." Ryder grabs his shoulder to stop him and Daniel slams him against the lockers and sticks his claws into the back of Ryder's neck. Daniel walks away and leans against a wall and is right under the school bell.

When the bell rings, he winces at the loudness and hears Haley and Jade talking as they come down the stairs.

"Is Beck coming over? Is he tonight?"

"We're just studying together."

"Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub...somebody eventually cops a feel."

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Jade is confused and Haley chuckles. "Hello, Snow White! I'm talking about a condom." Haley chuckles and follows her up the steps.

"Are you kidding, even after one date?"

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"Well, I mean, how much is "a little taste"?"

"Oh, god, you really like him, don't you?"

"Well..." Jade sighs. "He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan: no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But...then I met him, and he was different. I don't know." Jade laughs. "I can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

Jade laughs again. "What?"

Haley just puts her head back, slightly annoyed. "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"He's coming right after school."

"Hmm..."

_**[Outside School]**_

Daniel walks outside and onto the street where Robbie is about to drive off. Daniel stops his car and Robbie's tires screech to a stop. "Oh, my god...!" Daniel collapses and Robbie starts honking his horn. Beck looks up from his bike and sees the scene.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." Robbie tells himself.

"Oh, no, not here..." Beck runs to Robbie's car. "What the hell?" Robbie gets out and runs with Beck to Daniel's side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Daniel glares at Robbie.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It was...it was a different kind of bullet."

"Was it a silver bullet?" Robbie asks.

"No it wasn't, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when you had 48 hours."

"What?" Daniel asks, breathing heavily. "Who...who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you said that." Daniel's eyes glow on and on as he groans and the pain gets worse. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Daniel, get up!"

Full of wonder, Jade gets out of her car and walks toward the scene. But Beck and Robbie get him in Robbie's car before Jade makes it over there.

Beck closes the door. "I need you find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's a West. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"You should help me because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try." Beck sighs and looks in the distance. He then looks at Robbie who is starting to get in. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Robbie says as he starts the car. Robbie drives off and Jade starts talking to Beck.

"Hey. What was he doing here?"

"Robbie was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story."

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him."

"No, I'm not really. Um, we're still studying together, right? So, I'll meet you back at your place?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay, bye." Beck kissed her on the cheek and went to his bike after Jade said, "See you later."

Beck gets on his bike and looks behind him to see Ryder staring at him. Ryder just gets back in his car next to Haley.

**[Jade's House]**

Beck speeds on his bike to Jade's house. He almost crashes into Jade's blue car but stops just in time. He waves to her and she gets out. "How did you...you got here the same time I did." She walks to the door and Beck gets off to follow her.

"Oh. Yeah, I...I just took a shortcut...a really short shortcut."

"What is going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre."

"I'm just..." Beck tries to find an excuse. "I'm just stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year."

"Not doing as well." Jade corrected him.

"See?" Beck says as they walk up the steps and Jade opens the door.

"Maybe we should start with English." Jade says as she walks inside and looks at Beck. He hesitates to go in. "Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on."

"Okay." Beck walks in and they head upstairs to Jade's room to see a few painted colors on her wall that hasn't fully been painted yet.

"I'm still unpacking." Jade informs him as she sets her books down.

"Uh, haven't you been here, for like, over a month?"

"I'm taking my time." Beck sets his jacket on her bed and she takes her leather jacket off which uncovers the top part of her blue flower dress.

"So, uh, I figure that we...start with um history..." Jade walks over to him and turns him around. She starts kissing him and they fall onto the bed. Beck kisses her back but with more passion. In the midst of their make-out, Beck's hand goes up and down her back and goes to her butt.

She laughs and keeps kissing him. When he looks, his claws are out. He quickly hides his hands under the quilt of her bed. "What's wrong?" Jade asked as she looks at his shocked face.

"Um...it's nothing. I just...I...don't want to make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do."

"I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do. Are you?"

"Seriously asking me that question?"

They both chuckle and Jade is about to kiss Beck again when his phone rings. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"Um, uh, it's probably just Robbie. It'll go to voicemail eventually." Jade laughs and they go back to kissing. Since Beck was so nervous, Jade reached for his phone but Beck's hand came out as he tried to stop her and Jade immediately put her hand back on Beck's chest. Beck holds his hand up to see his claws are gone.

Jade sits up and looks at him. "Uh, yeah, I should answer now."

Beck sits up and gets his phone to see a text from Robbie.

_Robbie (Mobile)_

_Did you find it yet?_

**[Robbie's Jeep]**

Robbie drives down the road as a pale Daniel sits beside him, wincing at the pain. He takes out his phone when his phone buzzes.

_Beck: Need more time. _

Robbie bangs his phone on the seat. "Come on." Robbie looks to see blood dripping onto the seats. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where...?"

"Your house..." Robbie sighs.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your _own house_?" Robbie scoffs.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Robbie pulls to the side of the road.

"What happens if Beck doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Robbie asks. "Hm...? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Daniel says as he breathes heavily. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Robbie shouts as Daniel pulls up his sleeve and a steep arm mountain with a puddle of blood shows up. "Oh, my god...! What is that?" Robbie groans in disgust. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out."

"Start the car...now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf butt into the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth." Daniel threatens. With no choice, the engine starts up and Robbie drives off.

**[Jade's Room]**

Beck turns his ringer off and Jade sits beside him. "It's off. Sorry about that." Beck looks at a box where he sees a picture of Mr. West and Kate. "Who's this?" Beck asks as he picks it up and points at Kate.

"That's my dad's sister Kate, except she's more like my sister. She got here last night."

"Uh, last night...?"

"Yes. She had some car trouble, I guess."

"She looks familiar."

"Mmm, she actually used to live in Los Angeles. Maybe you saw her once." said Jade as she looked at the picture.

"Are there any other relatives I should know about?" Beck questioned.

"I actually have an older brother. He stayed in San Francisco to attend college."

Beck looks at her and then puts the picture down. He sees more pictures and takes them out. "Did you take these?" Beck chuckled.

"Back when I thought I was a photographer."

"They're good." Beck compliments them as he flips through the pages, looking at each and every one of them.

"No, they're not." Jade denies. "I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it." Jade takes them and points out its flaws. "Framing's off, bad lighting...believe me, not good."

Beck then takes out papers with designs on them. He looks at one that has a pair, apple, banana, and orange painted on it. "That was when I thought I was into painting." Jade explains. "Uh, that's terrible, too."

Beck sees a folder titled _Poetry _and grabs it. "That's when I tried poetry. "Terrible" doesn't even come close to describing that." Jade laughs as she looks at the previous painting they had looked at.

"What are you good at?"

"I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh." Jade informed him.

Beck and Jade get up and she guides him to the garage. She opens the door and they walk into a huge garage. "So I was naturally ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know." Jade walks to a box as Beck closes the door. "I just didn't really like it. Promise you won't laugh?" Jade asks as Beck looks all around.

"I promise." Beck turns around to see Jade holding up a blue compound bow with a green string at the end. He jumps back. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a compound bow, and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful."

"So that's what you good at." Beck pointed out. "Archery..."

Jade gets up after putting the compound bow up. "You said you wouldn't laugh." Jade chuckles.

"Trust me, I'm..." Beck trails off after seeing a bunch of guns and bullets. "Not laughing." He finishes. Beck slowly walks to them, analyzing every one of them.

"So I guess I should explain." Jade says and walks toward him. "We're not some sort of separatist gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to the law enforcement."

"Oh, that's good." Beck lied since she knew that she was lying and her family was lying to her.

"So, um...are you planning on enjoying the family business?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Jade pulls Beck closer to her. "Would I look hot with a gun?" Beck leans against a shelf and wraps Beck's arms around her.

"You'd look hotter without." Beck says then kisses her. The door creaks open and she gasps. She drags Beck over to the side of her dad's car and duck.

"Hey, Chris, get your ass out of the '50s and come help with groceries." They hear Kate shout in the distance.

"Be right there!" Chris shouts as he puts a box down. He walks to the edge of his car and looks at the supplies. He looks down at them, signaling he saw them before they hid.

"You two mind helping?" Jade and Beck nod and get up to walk outside of the house and help with groceries.

Beck takes the last bag out of Kate's car and walks towards the door but Chris stops him before he's able to walk up the steps and go in. He takes the bag and holds it. "Thank you." Chris says. Beck's phone chimes.

_Robbie (Mobile)_

_Derek isn't looking so good_

Jade comes out and walks toward him. He looks up and sees her. "So, do you still want to study?"

"I think she'll concentrate on her own." Mr. West tells him as Kate walks up after closing the car's trunk.

"Um...guess I'll see you later then." Beck tells her.

"You'll see her at school." Mr. West doesn't let Jade talk. Beck and Jade are about to hug when Mr. West stops them. "Hey, hey, you, on your bike." He points to Beck and his bike then points to Jade. "You, inside."

"Oh, come on, Chris." Kate starts. "Really...? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." She points out. She puts her hand on Beck's shoulder and looks at him. "You, with the adorable blue eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."

She walks away into the house and Jade looks at him and smiles forcefully. She then follows Kate. Mr. West looks at Beck. "You eat meat?" Beck nods eagerly but quickly stops.

"You don't mind?" Beck asks as he reaches Mr. West.

"Actually, no...Give us a chance to get to know each other."

They walk in and head to the kitchen.

Soon, Beck and Jade are getting the table ready together. As she puts a cup down, Jade says, "He doesn't hate you. He's just protective."

"He hates me." Beck says, walking around her to put another plate down.

"I wouldn't call it hate."

Beck asks, "Intense dislike...?"

"That's more like it." Jade nods.

"Should I just not say anything?"

"No," Jade whines. "I want you to say stuff, just don't say anything stupid." She sees him looking at her and chuckles a little bit. "Not that you're going to. Just...okay, just be the amazingly charming, sweet guy that you always are. And be confident because he will like you if you're confident."

"Don't I look confident?"

"You will when you stop sweating." She chuckles when Beck exhales and wipes his forehead. "You're gonna be great. I'm not worried." Jade hesitantly walks away like she's gonna say something, but she goes to the kitchen pantry.

Soon, everyone is at the dinner table. Beck's heart beats loudly as dishes clank. "Would you like something else to drink besides water, Beck?" Mrs. West asked.

"Oh...no, I'm good. Thanks."

"Get you some beer?" Mr. West started challenging Beck to see if he was a bad boy.

Jade and Beck looked at him. "No thanks."

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad, really?" Jade looked at him with a look of embarrassment.

"You don't drink, Beck?"

"I'm not old enough to."

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs. West joins the conversation.

"No, but it should."

"Good answer." said Kate. "Total lie but well played, Beck." She adds then continues. "You may yet survive the night." She looks at Beck as she puts a bite of meat in her mouth.

"Ever smoke pot?" Jade slams her cup down in anger and sits back and Beck almost chokes on his water.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate said as she laughed.

**Jade's POV**

Thank god for Kate. Thank you for making things less awkward than they were the previous minute.

"So, Beck, uh, Jade tells us you're on the lacrosse team." Kate strikes up a different subject. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well, you know hockey?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's a lot like that, but we only, um, play on grass instead of ice."

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey." What's the difference, Dad?

"Oh." AWKWARD is the description of this dinner.

"So, it's _like_ field hockey." I say. "Except the sticks have nets."

"Exactly." Beck's phone chimes right after he says that.

"And can you slap check in field hockey?" Beck looks at his phone as Kate asks.

"Um...yeah." He says looking up at her. "But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks."

"It sounds violent. I like it." Kate looks at dad, possibly trying to annoy him.

"Beck's amazing, too. Dad came with me to the first game." I inform Kate.

"Wasn't he good?"

"He was fine."

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot."

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes."

I ignore him. "His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible." I say as I pick up my drink and take a sip of my water.

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so..." I get annoyed and put my drink down with a bang and a clank.

Beck takes my hand and holds it. "You know, on second thought, um...I think I'll take that shot of tequila." I smile and mom and Kate laugh.

"You were kidding, right?" Dad asks as he holds his drink up.

"Yeah."

**Nobody's POV**

**[Robbie's Jeep]**

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Robbie asks Beck who's on the other line.

"_Take him somewhere, anywhere._"

Robbie sighs and complains about Daniel's smell. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"_Like...like what?" _

"Like death."

"_Okay, take him to the animal clinic." _

"What about your boss?"

"_He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." _Robbie sighs and hands the phone to Daniel.

"You'll never believe where he's telling me to take you." He informs Daniel.

"Did you find it?" Daniel asks.

"_How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns." _

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"_I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." _

"Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Daniel takes the phone away from his ear and ends the call.

**[Jade's House - Hallway]**

Beck puts his phone down and hesitantly walks to the garage door. When he puts his hand on the handle and turns it, the alarm blares. Kate clears her throat and Beck turns around to see a suspicious look on her face. "You look like a little lost puppy."

"Um..." Beck tries to find an excuse. "I'm just trying to find the bathroom."

"You're looking for the bathroom?" Kate asked. "Does that look like a bathroom?"

"No." Beck says, nodding his head.

"Use the guest bedroom." Kate points down the hall.

"Okay." Beck starts walking to the door and turns around to see Kate standing there with a suspicious look on her face. He goes in and quietly closes the door. He is about to walk to the bathroom but catches something in the corner of his eye. He sees the bag under Kate's bed. He walks to it and kneels down next to it. He quietly unzips the bag and opens it to see tons of bullets.

He grabs a little brown box. He opens it and sees 9 out of 10 bullets there. He takes one and holds it up. His eyes turn yellow. He puts it in his pocket and closes the box. He looks back at the door and it's still closed. He looks at the top of the box and it reads,

_ACONIT NAPEL BLEU NORDIQUE _

He pulls out his phone and translates it.

_ACONIT NAPEL BLEU NORIQUE - Nordic Blue Monkshood. _

He quickly puts his phone in his pocket, put the box back in the bag, and zip it.

**[Animal Clinic]**

Robbie opens the door to be greeted by dogs barking. His phone beeps as Daniel walks in and sits on some bags of food. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Robbie asks as he reads the texts from Beck.

"It's a rare form of wolf's bait. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

**[Jade's House - Dining Room]**

Beck walks into the dining room to see them eating. "Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for the dinner."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, you have to stay for dessert. I wanna know about you." Kate stops him from leaving. "Sit down." She orders, pointing to the chair beside Jade.

"Jade was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian."

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." His phone chimes for the 18th time that night.

_Robbie (Mobile) _

_You need to get here NOW_

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Mr. West asks. "You have any theories?"

"Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Kate laughs.

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion."

"What do you think, Beck?"

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet, but nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog?"

Beck nods his head, no. Mr. West starts telling a childhood story, "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one dog get rabies from a bat. It was transferred into a bat. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know, the furious stage. That's when they attack. And we're talking about any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's completely character reversal. This harmless animal...turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

"But it died, didn't it?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Mrs. West answers.

"He shot it because he wanted to put it out of its misery."

"He shot it because it was too dangerous." Mr. West corrects. "Something that out of control is better off dead."

**[Animal Clinic]**

Robbie opens the doors to the emergency room and Daniel holds onto him, half-passed out and looking even paler. "Well, okay. Okay." He slaps Daniel's hand off. Daniel goes to the table as Robbie turns on the light. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." Robbie points out.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it could kill me." Daniel explains. He walks to a cabinet and opens it then closes it, not finding anything.

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, isn't it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time..." Daniel opens a drawer. "There's a last resort."

"Which is?" Robbie asks as Daniel takes out a saw.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Robbie gags a little.

**[Jade's House]**

Beck is ready to leave and Jade comes back downstairs, carrying his backpack. "I'm so incredibly sorry." She apologizes for her family's behavior.

"For what...?" Beck asks as they walk to the door.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners."

"No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Beck informs her. "This comes close in at close in a second." Jade just smiles and pulls Beck in for a kiss.

"Your dad's watching." Beck whispers.

"Good." They kiss and then pull away. Beck is about to walk out when Kate stops them.

"Wait for a second." She closes the door.

"What is it?" Jade asks.

"Uh, I have to ask Beck something."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Kate closes the door. "Uh..." Kate chuckles. "What'd you take from my bag?"

"What?"

"My bag; what'd you take from it?"

"What's going on?" Mr. West asks, walking in.

There is a long pause. "Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

Mr. West asks, "What are you talking about?"

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Beck comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

"He didn't take anything..." Jade protested, trading glances between her dad, Beck and Kate.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look...I hate to be the accuser here, Beck, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious," Kate laughs. "Or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?"

"I didn't take anything. I swear."

"You don't mind proving it, do you?"

"Are you serious?" Jade asks.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

"Dad...?"

"Come on, Beck. Prove me wrong."

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Beck going through your bags. It was me." Jade takes the blame.

"You...?"

"Yep, it was me." Jade then pulls out a condom from her pocket. Beck looks at what's in her hand. His eyes widen. He leaves the house and jumps on his bike. He laughs a little bit as he heads to the vet.

_**[Animal Clinic]**_

Daniel hands the saw to Robbie. The saw buzzes.

"Oh my god...!" Robbie groans, looking away. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Daniel says as he ties a blue rubber band around his arm over the bullet wound.

"Ugh. Look...I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not...?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Robbie shouts out the reasons.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Robbie shouts. Daniel sighs.

"Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Daniel threatens.

"Okay, you know what; I'm so not buying your threats any..." Daniel cuts him off by taking him by the shirt and buzzing the saw.

"Oh my god, okay, alright, bought, sold. Fine, I'll do it." Daniel doesn't respond. He turns his head away from He lets go of Robbie and turns only to vomit a black liquid. "Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now, you gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Daniel yells, startling Robbie.

"Oh, my god...! Okay, okay." Robbie picks up the saw and puts the edge above Daniel's bullet wound. Before he has to cut his arm off, he hears Beck call Robbie's name.

"Beck, is that you?" Beck runs in, panting. He sees what Robbie is about to do.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Robbie chuckles in relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Daniel asks. Beck takes it out of his pocket and hands it to Daniel. Daniel stands up but loses conscious and faints which causes him to drop the bullet. Beck tries to catch the bullet but it goes into the floor. Robbie rushes to Daniel's aid.

Beck puts his hands through the cracks and tries to get it. "Daniel." Robbie says as he tries to wake him up. "Daniel, come on, wake up. Beck, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouts as he tries to get the bullet. "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!"

Beck sighs. "Come on."

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Beck makes his werewolf claws grow out.

"Please don't kill me for this!" Robbie says then punches Daniel in the face. Beck is able to get the bullet fully out.

"Ugh! Ow! God...!" Robbie winces at the pain.

"Give me..." Daniel says and gets up. He pours the powder onto the table a gathers it all in the palm of his hand. He sticks all of it in the wound and falls, screaming and wincing at the pain of it healing. The wound disappears and Daniel gets his color back.

"That...was...awesome!" Robbie shouted. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?" Beck asks as Daniel sits up.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Robbie says. Daniel gets up and glares at Robbie.

"Okay, we saved your life." Beck continues. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'll go back to Jade's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them?" Daniel cuts Beck off. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

**[Los Angeles Crossing Home]**

Beck and Daniel arrive at Los Angeles Crossing Home. "What are we doing here?" Beck asked as they got out of the car and started heading toward the building.

He leads Beck to a dark room and Beck sees a man with hair on the sides and the back of his head, sitting in a chair, not moving or talking.

"Who is he?" Beck asks as Daniel stares at the man.

"My Uncle, Mason Thornesmith."

"Is he...like you, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So, what makes you sure that they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then...they had a reason."

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Daniel turns Mason's chair around and scars on half his face appear. Beck's eyes widen. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Jade will do."

"What are you doing?" A female voice booms. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Daniel walks off and drags Beck, knowing that he'll keep staring.

**[Jade's House]**

Jade quietly walks out of the house, phone on her ear. "Hey. Um...I just thought maybe I'd catch you before you went to sleep, but, uh...I wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So...call me." Jade ends the voicemail and starts walking back when she steps on some glass. She looks up and sees Kate's window. She walks toward it and sees a shard of glass. She picks it up and analyzes it. She then holds it in her hand, bouncing it up and down as she walks back inside.

In the living room, Kate and Chris are talking. "The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power, but the one I shot was lean and fast."

"Well, that would be Daniel Thornesmith."

"Are you sure?"

"I mostly am."

"Well, how do we know it's just two of them?"

"We don't yet. But if Daniel's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." Kate starts making a fire in the fire place.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack."

"We do it according to the code."

Kate scoffs. "What's with you and the code?"

"It's there for a reason, Kate."

"Of course it is." Kate lights a match and throws it into the fire place. "I always play by the rules."

_**A/N: I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a misplaced or wrong name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! Review! **_


	5. Mountain Lion

**Chapter Five - Mountain Lion **

The Alpha is in the video store, watching the clerk fix a light while a horror movie is playing. Outside, Haley and Ryder pull up to the VIDEO 2C.

"Now, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It's the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Haley denies. She didn't want to be watching sports movies. She was not interested.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hooper."

"No."

"Haley, I swear you're gonna like it."

"No."

"I am not watching The Scissoring again!" Ryder shouts out of frustration. Haley just gives him a look and he gives up. He goes inside and tries finding the movie that he doesn't want to watch.

"Can somebody find The Scissoring?" Ryder asks as the store phone rings. "Hello?" Nobody answers. He looks around to see no one in here. "Is anybody working here?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ryder whispers to himself and walks down a few passageways. He sees a foot on the peeking out from one of the aisles. Out of curiosity, he walks over to see the store clerk lying on the floor, dead with his throat ripped out. He walks backwards in fear and the ladder falls down, and the light buzzes.

Haley doesn't notice as she takes pictures of herself.

Ryder breathes heavily as he gets up. He hears low growling and turns around to see a figure with red eyes, crouching to the ground, staring at Ryder. He gasps and hides behind an aisle. He looks to see nothing there. The figure rushes by and growls louder.

Shelves bang as the fall on one another. Ryder jumps out and lies on the floor, not being able to get fully out. He groans as the shelf crushes his legs. The alpha comes towards him but does nothing except look at the scratches from Daniel. The Alpha jumps through the window, making Haley scream very loudly.

**[Police Car]**

Sheriff Shapiro and Robbie are eating outside the police station in his car. "Mmm, did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff Shapiro asks as he takes a bite of his burger.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Robbie digs through the bag.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Robbie says as he grabs his drink and starts drinking but when his police radio beeps, he tries not to poke himself while he gets it out of his mouth.

"Unit one, do you copy?" Robbie is about to copy it but Sheriff Shapiro slaps his hand away and clears his throat, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry." Robbie apologizes and goes back to finding his meal.

"Unit one, copy," Sheriff says into the walkie talkie.

"I got a report a possible 187."

"A murder...?" Robbie asks his mouth full of curly fries.

**[Video 2C]**

Sirens wail as Robbie and Sheriff pull up the video store to see Ryder standing up beside Haley who is sitting on the edge of the ambulance. "Stay here." Sheriff orders, knowing his son that he was about to get out.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Ryder asks the doctor as Haley takes his hand. "I'm fine." Sheriff walks up to the crime scene and heads to Ryder and Haley.

"I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage-rent-a-cop like you!" Ryder shouts as Robbie sneaks out of the car. "Okay, now I wanna go home!"

"Oh, wow, dad, is that a dead body?" Robbie loudly asks and Sheriff looks at the gurney and then turns back to Robbie with a glare.

"Everybody, back up."

Beck and Daniel are on top of the building, watching the crime scene. "Starting to get it?" Daniel asked, taking a glance at Beck.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Beck states his confusion. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Daniel speaks then walks away. Beck turns behind him and starts following him, suggesting that Derek decided it was time to leave. The roof then starts to glow a red spiral.

**[Daniel's House]**

"You know, I have a life, too." Beck says as they walk into Daniel's house. Daniel then starts walking up the stairs.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Beck shouts. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..."

"He wants you to be a part of his pack." Daniel interrupts.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework?" Daniel asks. "Or do you wanna not die?" Beck sighs. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else a rite of passage is?" Beck asks. "It's graduating from high school." Beck shouts. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"I can't because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help, you can stop him?"

"Not alone."

"We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you was hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"Yep and when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Beck nodded as Daniel walked closer to him. "What's the common denominator?"

Daniel takes Beck's hands and pulls his fingers back. Beck groans.

"What is...what the hell are you doing?"

"It'll heal."

"Ugh! It still hurts!"

"And that's what keeps you human; pain. Maybe you will survive." Beck turns and starts walking up the steps some more. Beck glares at him.

**[Jade's Room: Next Day]**

Jade is gathering up her books and putting them in her bag. She puts her bag over her shoulder and her Aunt comes in after she knocks.

"Hey. Listen, you know how I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"

"Oh, totally forgotten."

"No, not forgotten by me." Kate says. "Come one. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."

"You were just...being protective."

"I was being a protective horrid bitch...who is...giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate pulls out a box from her back. They both giggle and Jade opens the box to see an amulet. "Forgiven?"

"You're forgiven completely. I love it." says Jade as she takes the amulet out of the box.

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me, I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that...well the symbol is similar in the middle of the pendant. See that?"

"Yeah..."

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family...look it up."

"You're gonna make me work for it."

"Some mysteries," Kate puts the heirloom around Jade's neck. "...are worth the effort."

They both laugh and they embrace each other in a hug. Jade leaves to go to school as Kate's kind smile slowly changes into a smirk.

**[Hollywood Arts High School]**

Jade walks down the hall to her locker. She opens it to be greeted by balloons. "Jesus." She mutters as she tries to put them back in her locker. She finds a card on the side and grabs it. She quickly reads it. "Haley." She whispers.

"Is today your birthday?" Beck asks when he comes over to see Jade holding the card and the balloons peeking out.

"No, no, uh, no," Jade puts the balloons back in her locker. "I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Haley found out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't want people to know, because...I'm 17." Jade admits.

"Your 17...?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why?" Beck asks. "I mean, I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Jade looks at him, walks up to him. She then kisses him and pulls away to see Beck smiling. "What was that for?"

"For...literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's all like "What...did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah, all day long."

Beck sighs, feeling bad for Jade. "Then...what if we get out of here?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, skip for the whole day."

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't..." Jade walks back to her locker and opens it.

"If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you."

"Well what if you get caught?" Jade crosses her arms over her chest and walks toward him after closing her locker.

"Let's...try not to think about that." Beck says as he leads Jade to the door.

**[Chemistry Class]**

Adrian Harris is talking. "This is just a friendly reminder that parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He walks beside desks till he reaches Robbie's. He looks at Robbie to see him coloring on a sheet of paper with a highlighter.

"Has anyone seen Beck Oliver?"

The door clicks open and shuts as Ryder comes in. Mr. Harris walks to Ryder and puts his hand on Ryder's back. "Hey, Ryder, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know." After saying that, he walks to the board as he orders something. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Shapiro, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Robbie spits the cap out and catches it in his hand when it goes to his side.

He looks at Andre and starts talking in a whisper. "Hey, Andre, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Haley show up in your homeroom yesterday?"

Ryder sighs, not wanting to answer the question. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Ryder last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend."

"One more question." Ryder was getting stressed.

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Robbie falls out of his seat, making a clattering sound.

**[Jade's Car]**

Jade and Beck run to her car and they get in. Jade has second thoughts about them, seeing adults around makes her think that they'll see them ditching school. "Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out." Jade gets in the car as Beck puts on his seatbelt.

"Do you always follow your dad's rules?"

"Not lately." Jade laughs.

"Good. Start the car."

Beck looks in the review mirror to see a cop car pulling up. "Where should we go?"

"Uh, I don't know, somewhere, anywhere."

"Nowhere I can be seen, right, because I could get detention."

"Can you please start the car now?"

"Or we could get suspended."

"Jade, start the car now." Jade starts the car and pulls out.

**[Locker Room]**

Ryder turns the water off at the sink and pats his face. He inhales sharply when he touches the claw marks on the back of his neck. The locker is empty once the door slams shut. Ryder opens his locker and sprays on cologne. Two red eyes appear and Ryder backs away. He then realizes it's a student that has red ear buds on. He then looks over to his side to see Daniel.

"Whoa, whoa," He gasps as he slams onto a locker. "I don't know where Beck is."

"I'm not here for Beck; I'm here for you." Daniel walks toward him.

"Why me...? I didn't do anything."

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't...I didn't see anything."

"What was it, an animal, a mountain lion?"

"I didn't see anything." Ryder stammers. "I swear. I'm not lying."

"Then calm down and say it again."

"Say what? That I'm not lying?"

"Tell me that you didn't see anything! Say it slowly." Daniel gets closer to him.

"I-I-I didn't see anything. I-I'm not lying."

"One more thing," Daniel grabs his head and turns it so he can see the scratches. "You might want to get that checked out." Daniel suggests before leaving.

**[Hallway]**

Robbie walks out of the classroom, cellphone on his ear as he tries to reach Beck.

"_What?" _He hears Beck pick up.

"Finally...! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"_Yeah, like all 9 million of them." _

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Haley is totally M.I.A, Ryder looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"_Like what?" _

"Something..."

**[Jade's Car]**

"Okay, I'll deal with it later." Beck stammers. "Left, left, left, left." He directs Jade. She puts her hand on his chest as she swerves into the forest.

"Sorry, sorry." Jade apologizes. "I just totally soccer-mom'd you. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back."

As Jade and Beck walk through the woods, Jade looks down at her phone, heart beating fast. "You're still not okay with this, are you?" Beck asks.

"I just feel like I need an alibi."

"Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault."

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too."

"Oh, good, because if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you." He teases.

Jade gasps and looks at him. "Oh, really...?"

"Hell yeah...! And they'd believe me. You know, totally beautiful girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no."

"So throw me under the bus, just like that?"

"Yeah, throw, push, shove..."

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" Jade asks, grabbing his jacket and turns in front of him.

"I'd just yell for help."

"Well, what if I did this?" Jade puts her pink colored lips on his and kissed him.

"I'd scream for help."

Jade kissed him again as he leaned against a tree.

"I'd beg for mercy." She pulls away and they put their foreheads on each other. She chuckles and kisses him again.

**[Haley's Room]**

Haley is on her bed, looking at her black painted nails when there is a knock at the door. "Honey, there's a Robbie here to see you." Haley's mom says as she walks in. Robbie follows.

"What the hell is a "Robbie"?" Robbie makes an offended face.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can...you can go in."

"Thanks." Robbie walks in as Ms. Ferguson closes the door behind him. Haley turns and looks at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

Haley sits up and licks her lips. "Why?" She pats a spot so Robbie could sit down.

"Uh..." He chuckles and sits down. "I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Because of her medicine acting up, she puts her arm on his shoulder.

"I feel..." She looks at him. "Fantastic." Robbie chuckles.

"Oh!" He sees a pill bottle on her night stand and grabs it. "I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Haley gives him a competitive look. "I saw Shuzy..."

"Uh..."

"I shaw..." Haley then gets lost in space, remembering what happened the other night. She falls on the bed and looks at the wall. "I saw..."

"What? Haley, what did you see?"

"I saw something."

"Something like...like a mountain lion?"

"I saw a mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion..." Haley repeats.

Robbie grabs her stuffed giraffe and holds it up. "What's this?" Robbie asks and Haley turns to him.

"A mountain lion..."

"Okay. You're so drunk." Haley lays her head on his thigh.

"Oh, my..." Robbie gasps.

**[Forest]**

Beck helps Jade up a hill and she almost falls backwards from falling in a hole. Beck catches her before she can tumble. "Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jade says laughing. "I think you just earned your masculinity back."

She snatches out her phone and looks at it. "What are you doing?" Beck questioned.

"I'm just texting Haley "thank you for the birthday stuff"."

"No. If mine's off, then yours is, too."

"So we're disconnecting from the world?"

"You can handle that from one day, right?"

"Uh, just this one text, and then I will be all yours, okay?" Jade grabs the phone from Beck's hand and texts Haley. "Okay." She says and closes her phone. She looks at Beck and he's smiling.

**[Haley's Room]**

"Well, I'm gonna...go." Robbie announced as he stood at the door. "Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Robbie almost closes the door but stops when he hears a soft "stay" from Haley.

"Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" He walks to her bed and sits down.

Haley sits up and looks at him. "Mmm-hmm, yes, please. Stay." She rubs his face and then says, "Ryder."

"And..." Robbie drags as Haley sleepily plops onto the bed. "We're done here."

Haley's phone beeps and Robbie looks to see it on her night stand.

"You want me to get that?" Robbie asks a sleeping Haley.

"It's a text." He says when he grabs a phone. "I don't know how to..." He then realizes it's a recording of the alpha jumping out of the window Haley caught by accident.

**[Daniel's House]**

Kate and two guys walk up to the Daniels house with Ulrich and Leveque. "He wants us to wait." Ulrich states as he holds a gun up to the house.

"So I've been reminded..." Kate responds and looks at him. "...To death."

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." Leveque tells her.

Kate then smirks evilly. "But that doesn't mean we can't say hello." The rifle cocks as they start walking toward the house. Kate kicks open the door and they go in.

"No one's home." Leveque points out.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's burying a bone in the backyard." Ulrich jokes then Leveque and Kate look at him.

"Really, a dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister "bit it" before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut in half!" Kate shouts as she walks into the living room. Growling erupts and Daniel shows up in werewolf form, growling as long as he could.

Daniel grabs the railing to the door and pushes Ulrich and Leveque to the floor, leaving Kate all on her own. He growls as Kate gets out her weapon. Electricity crackles as Daniel jumps and the weapon connects to his body.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places." Kate taunts as she circles Daniel. "I don't know where to kill it or...lick it."

**[Robbie's Room]**

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you." Robbie left Beck a voicemail as he paced around his room. "Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do It, okay? I'm gonna..." Robbie realizes the phone got cut off. "Ugh! Goodbye."

He throws his phone onto his bed and sighs as he sits down on his chair and outs his head on his arms when there's a sudden knock at the door. He gasps as he looks up to see his dad.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define "good news"." Robbie tells him.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Robbie responded as he picked at an eraser.

"Enough said." Sheriff walked away. He grabs Haley's phone and plays the recording once again.

"Come on, Beck. Where the hell are you?" Robbie whispers.

**[Forest]**

Beck and Jade walk down the path holding hands. They walk across the pond and step on the rocks in order to get to the other side.

Beck almost falls but Jade catches him, laughing as she holds him close. Jade walks a little further before stepping into the water. As she sits beside Beck, they kiss. They walk along a bridge and when Beck gets a little bit ahead of her, she runs after him and jumps on top of him.

**[Robbie's Room]**

Robbie impatiently waits for Beck to call back and grabs Haley's phone. He sees the video at pause on the Alpha's face. He then presses the 'delete' button.

**[Daniel's House]**

Kate keeps zapping the weapon as Daniel tries to get up. She keeps a slow pace behind him, following his every move. He leans onto a chair and lunges toward Kate but she buzzes her weapon and puts it on him who makes him fall and roll over to the stairs. Kate laughs and walks toward him.

"Oh. 900,000 volts." Kate sighs and looks at a helpless and weak Daniel trying to sit up. He finally is able to sit up and lean against the door. "You never were good with electricity, were you?" Kate asked. "Or fire." She chuckles. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true..." Kate chuckles as she sits in front of Daniel. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her."

By the look Daniel his giving her, Kate can tell he doesn't believe her. Heck, who could believe Kate? For all these years, she's been lying and lying. "You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Daniel states.

"Tsk, sweetie...Well..." Kate gets up and walks toward him. She kneels in front him. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We..." Kate leans in closer. "...Didn't...Kill...Your...Sister." Her heart beats steadily, meaning she wasn't lying. "Do you hear that? There are no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate gets up and walks away. She then turns back to him.

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Daniel. What do you think did that? Something like a mountain lion?" Kate clicks her weapon closed. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is... that the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, and everybody goes home happy."

"Unless..." Kate continues. "You don't know who he is either."

Kate starts laughing. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Before gunfire starts, Daniel runs out of the house quickly.

**[Animal Clinic]**

Dogs bark as Lane walks out of the room. "Hey, Beck, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right, thanks." The doorbell jingles as Lane ends the call. Sheriff appears behind him.

"Sheriff Shapiro." Lane saw his reflection in the glass.

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with."

"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but like I said before, I'm no expert."

"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."

"That's right."

"I wanna show you something." Sheriff put the file on the table and took some pictures out. "We got pretty lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happen to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion."

In one of the pictures showed the alpha about to jump through the window. "Here's another." The alpha was running away in another picture.

"It's interesting."

"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." The last picture didn't show the alpha but showed a man walking on two legs in human form.

"I see what you mean."

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that."

"I can't say I have either. You've got a problem here."

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours." Dr. Lane looks at the dogs as they bark. He then turns his attention to Sheriff Shapiro. "Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."

"Yeah, yeah, but could this still be a mountain lion...?"

"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman hat that needs my attention." Dr. Lane starts walking to the dogs.

"No other ideas?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick..."

"Yeah; dog; I heard you." Sheriff pauses. "Thanks for humoring me again."

**[Forest: Night]**

Beck and Jade quickly run to Jade's car. Beck unlocks the door and gets in. Beck gets in and buckles himself. She chuckles as she starts the car. "So, being completely honest, this was..." She looks for the right words. "This was kind of a perfect birthday."

"Good. I'd know if you were lying anyway."

"Oh really..."

"You have a tell." Beck responds her. "You touch your eyebrow right here." Beck strokes Jade's eyebrow and she chuckles.

"Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. Uh..." She grabs his hand. "I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so...I could spend the rest of the day with you."

"The rest of the day...?"

"Well, for the rest of the night." Jade corrects herself.

Beck smiles a bit then remembers the parent/teacher conference. "Oh god," He lowers. "The parent/teacher conferences; I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything."

"Well, they're going on now." states Jade. "Like right now."

**[Chemistry Class]**

"Ryder's a highly motivated student." Adrian tells his adoptive parents. "In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven."

"Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little."

Ryder is on the field, drinking. He drops the beer and picks up his lacrosse stick.

"_He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted." _

"_I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents." _

"_Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, and the desire to make someone proud...someone he's never even met." _

Ryder throws the ball against the tree but meant for it to land in the little bowl on the tree.

"_Something certainly seems to have recalibrated, his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed._

**[Class: Haley]**

"Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Haley." The teacher speaks.

Mr. Ferguson laughs and looks at Ms. Ferguson, his ex-wife. "Did I not predict this?"

"Here we go; total nuclear meltdown as usual."

"What is it?" Mr. Ferguson asks. "Is it her grades, here concentration issues, erratic behavior?" He picks up a fight.

"I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 year old girl." Ms. Ferguson argues.

"Just tell us what the problem is."

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem." The teacher chuckles. "Academically, Haley's one of the finest students I've ever had."

Haley is at home, looking at the mirror seeing the mascara all shed. She puts some concealer under her eyes. She puts some blush on and curls her hair. She then puts some lip gloss on.

"_Her A.P classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean she's a real leader." _

**[Class: Robbie]**

"So, Robbie's a great kid."

_Robbie is on his bed, looking at some papers. _

"_Zero ability to focus. He's super smart. He never takes advantage of his talents."_

"_How do you mean?" _

"_Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision._

"_Well, I mean it does have historical significance, right? I mean..." _

"_I teach economics." _

"_Ah, crap." Sheriff mutters._

**[Class: Beck]**

"Where the hell are you?" Melissa asks Beck on her phone. "Get to the school now." She ends the call and looks at Mr. Harris.

"How about we get started?" Mr. Harris suggests.

"Sure."

"Lately Beck's mind has been somewhere else, so has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation"."

"Uh, specifically the lacks of an authority figure."

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so..."

Mr. Harris chuckles. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure."

"Oh. Well, trust me; we're much better off without him in the picture."

"Does Beck feel the same way?"

"Yes. I think so. I hope so."

_**[Jade's Car]**_

Jade speeds down the road as Beck looks out the window. Street lights matched with his eyes making it look like he was turning into a werewolf.

"_But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development. _

**[Class Room: Jade]**

"Jade West is an incredibly sweet girl, and she's quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."

"We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil."

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some..." The teacher sighs. "How do I put this?"

"Rebelliousness...?"

"We appreciate the concern," Mrs. West cuts Mr. West off and puts her hand on his arm. "But we have a great relationship with our daughter. It's very open and honest."

"I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better."

"Oh, she wasn't in class?"

"Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office."

**[Outside School]**

Jade and Beck pull up to the school to see parents coming out of the school, ready to get home and relax for the rest of the night.

"Beck, you need to call me right now." Beck saw his mom calling him on her phone.

"Your mom...?" Jade asks as Beck unbuckles himself and hides.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh."

"Jade, answering your phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier." Jade's dad left a message in her voicemail box. "Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

"Kate hasn't heard from her either." Mrs. West informs him, catching up to him.

"She doesn't do this." By the time Mr. West finishes, Mrs. Oliver comes up to them.

"Excuse me; you're not Jade's parents are you? I'm Beck's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother?" Mr. West asked offensively.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Mr. West spoke.

"Chris." Mrs. West tried to stop the fight from going any further.

"How do we know skipping school today wasn't your daughter's idea?"

"My daughter..." By the time Chris said that, a car door opened then shut. They see Beck and Jade walking up to them. "...is right there."

Melissa and the West parents walk up to them, "Where exactly have you been?" Melissa asked with anger as she sped toward them.

"We've been nowhere, mom."

"Nowhere, meaning not at school."

"Kind of," Beck confessed. Feeling bad for him, Jade decided to take the blame and defend him.

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were..."

"Jade," Mr. West boomed as soon as he got to her. "Get in the car." Suddenly, a girl scream and a growl echoes. Everyone yells as they try to get away from the mysterious screaming cause. Beck walks away; looking everywhere as Jade stays by her car. People rush to their car in fear as they try to get away. Beck worries that it might be the Alpha or Daniel. She walks away, looking around when a car comes hurdling toward her. She gasps and Beck gets her out of the way in time.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, worried that he may not have gotten her away in time. "Alright."

"Move, Move!" Sheriff grabs his gun but his leg gets hit with a car. Mr. West goes to his car and grabs a gun. A gun bangs and the mysterious animal turned out to be a mountain lion.

_**A/N: I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a misplaced or wrong name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! Review! **_


	6. Rotting or Dying?

**Chapter Six - Rotting or Dying?**

Beck walks into a car garage, carrying groceries. He tries to find his car when he walks in level four. He takes out his car keys and listens for his car beeping when he sees the milk bottle roll into a car, but when it reaches the other side, it rolls back over to him. He hears low growling and runs away from the car but the figure keeps following him.

Beck jumps on top of the car and the alarms wail each time he gets on another car. He clutches his breath tight as he hides behind a car but is exposed when his phone rings. The werewolf grabs him and slams him on top of a car. The werewolf turns out to be Daniel. "You're dead." Daniel states.

"What the hell was that?" Beck shouts in anger as they start walking down the garage.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Not yet." Daniel looks at him to see relief and fear in his eyes.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Beck sighs.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Beck asked.

"It was until your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was...I mean...would you just stop?" Beck shouts as he stops following him. "Please? What happened the other night, Robbie's dad getting hurt that was my fault. I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." Daniel takes Beck's phone and holds it up. "You see this? This is why I caught you." Beck sees a missed call from Jade. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Beck questioned. Daniel throws the phone across the wall and it breaks into pieces.

"Are you getting angry? That's your first lesson. If you want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Daniel shouts.

"I can get angry." Beck glares at him.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away stay away from her? Could you do it until the full moon?

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends; Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

**-Jade's House-**

Beck ends up thrown onto Jade's bed and she gets on top of him. She kisses him with passion and he strokes her back. When there is a knock at the door, Jade and Beck freak out. "Just a second." Jade shouts as she hides Beck in her closet.

"Jade." Kate is heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey." Kate greets her. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm not doing anything. I'm just doing homework and sending some e-mails." She walks to her desk and looks at her closet then her computer.

"Are you E-mailing the boyfriend?"

"No. I'm emailing PETA about how my pignut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in a parking lot."

"And this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and can't see Beck?"

"I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says "I hate you. I wish you we dead."

"But..."

"But...I hate him and I wish he was dead." Kate laughs.

"See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on? Can I help?"

"Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually."

"Come on. What kind of history project?"

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history."

"Is it anything specific to your family?"

"Why? Do you have any ideas?"

Kate nods and leans down next to her. "Type this in. "La bête du Gevaudan"."

"La bête du Gevaudan is the beast of Gevaudan." Jade translates. "What is this?"

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family."

"In 1766 in a province of Luzerne, la bête killed over 100 people." Jade reads.

"Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called Los Angeles."

"So what was it? What was the animal?"

"Nobody knows for sure but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like...a wolf."

**-Outside Jade's House-**

Later, Beck climbs out of Jade's window and sits on the edge. He looks back at her and she looks at him through the window with a smile. He jumps down waves as he goes to his car. While in the midst of walking, he senses presence behind him when there is rustling.

"Daniel? I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering." But Daniel doesn't respond. All he hears is rustling between the bushes. "Daniel?" Then there's a growl. He rushes to his car, breathing heavily. He is able to get in the car in time before the Alpha can confront him.

Just outside of the car, The Alpha draws a spiral onto the window.

**-Beck's Room-**

Beck runs into his room and closes the door. He walks quickly to his window and closes it. He turns on to the light and screams when he sees Daniel sitting in the chair.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Beck grows frustrated.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." Beck says with sarcasm. "No, he didn't talk!"

"Well, did you get anything out of him? Did you get an impression?"

"What do you mean?"

Daniel stands up and walks to him. "Remember, your other senses our heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"It was anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me, but it was definitely anger. I could feel it; especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, what...what'd you just say he drew?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Daniel doesn't answer. "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

"No, it's...it's nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Beck stops him and Daniel turns around. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know." Daniel opens the door and walks out. Beck sighs and lies on his bed.

"Stay away from Jade." Beck chanted till he fell asleep.

**-School-**

Beck walks down the hall, chanting the same thing. But he sees her coming down the other set of stairs and turns around after reaching the top of the stairs. "I must stay away from Jade. Just stay away from Jade." Beck walks to a hallway and Ryder walks out of a room. "Stay away from Ryder. Just stay away from Ryder." Haley is at her locker and turns to him.

"Hey, Beck..." Haley greets him. He just turns around.

"Oh, come on!" Beck shouts. Beck walks in to Chemistry class to see Robbie giving him a nasty glare. Clearly, he is upset. Beck sighed and walked over to his desk behind Robbie.

"Still not talking to me?" Beck asks, leaning forward. Robbie ignores him and plays with his pencil. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Was it some soft tissue damage? Was it nothing that big?" Beck sighs and looks down. He looks back up. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Robbie still doesn't answer. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and...? That I went to Daniel for help."

"If I was talking to you, I would say you're an idiot for trusting him." Robbie sighs. "But obviously I'm not talking to him."

The school bell rings and students come in. Robbie turns around and looks at him. "What did he say?"

**-School Hallway-**

After class, Beck and Robbie walk out. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry? Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He just told me not to talk about it, and to just act normal and get through the day."

"Wait, when?" Robbie slaps him on the chest.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work...alright, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"Wait, to do what?"

"For me teach to you myself."

**-Cafeteria-**

Jade and Haley are in the cafeteria. Jade is reading a book while Haley eats.

"What of whom?" Haley asks, clearly confused.

"It was the beast of Gevaudan. Listen," Jade looks at the page to read to Haley. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767...La bête killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

"This is boring!"

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Hmmm, this is still boring."

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoof predator, possibly me-son-y-chide."

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster."

"Any of this has anything to do with your family?"

"This." Jade then continues to read more. "It is believed that la bête was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." Jade looks up to see a still-bored-and-unsure Haley. "His name was West."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf; so what?"

"Not just a big wolf." Jade turns the page. "Take a look at this picture." She turns the book around and Haley's eyes widen at the picture. The picture shows a big shape figure with beady red eyes of the same wolf she saw a not long ago.

"Haley?" Jade questioned. "Haley."

Haley looks up at her and then puts on her tough girl act. "It looks...like a big...wolf." Haley puts on a smile and gets up. "See you in history." Haley picks up her tray and throws it in the trash can as she walks out.

At another table, Beck is hiding his face in a book with it standing up. Robbie puts it down. "I think the book is making it more obvious." Robbie states and looks behind him to see Jade still reading. "Besides, she's reading anyway." Robbie turns back to him.

Beck looks at him but still hides his face every once in a while. "So, did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so." Robbie takes a bite of his apple.

Beck asks, "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Daniel."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you...be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Robbie makes his voice a little higher and they both laugh. "I said it backwards."

"I know."

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh, oh yeah," Robbie answers the unsaid question he had. Robbie grabs the book, grabs his apple, grabs his backpack, and leaves. Beck panics but it's too late. Jade looks up and sees him. Beck grabs his backpack and follows Robbie.

"Beck..." Jade closes her book and gets up to follow him. "Beck, wait."

He runs into the boy's bathroom which stops Jade. She walks away, slightly embarrassed as Beck sighs.

"This is not gonna be easy." Beck mutters to himself.

**-Lacrosse Field-**

Beck and Robbie walk onto the field. Robbie gets out some balls and a lacrosse stick. He sits on a bench and gets a black strap out.

"Okay. Now...put this on." He hands it to Beck.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Beck questioned as he grabbed the object.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"You stole it." Beck corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated; Coach expenditures it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?"

Beck tied the strap under his shirt and when he was done, they moved the things to the middle of the field. Beck stands there with his arms behind his back as Robbie duct tapes them together.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Beck turns to face him when he's down. He grabs the balls and lacrosse stick, and backs away.

"Alright, you ready?"

"No." But Beck didn't have any choice.

"Remember, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea." Beck stated before Robbie started pelting him with balls. Beck responded to each pelt with groans and cries. In a distance, Ryder was leaning against the bleachers as he watched with an entertained expression.

Beck starts transforming and rips the duct tape apart. He puts his hands on the ground and breathes heavily as Robbie monitors the pulse.

"Beck...? Beck, you started to change."

"From anger, but it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, and the stronger I felt."

"So, it is anger then."

"Daniel's right. I can't be around Jade."

"You can't be around her just because she makes you happy?"

"No. She makes me weak."

**-Locker Room-**

"Alright," Robbie starts as they walk in. "So you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?"

"You know this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Daniel. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"I'd rather be dead." Beck mutters.

"You're not gonna end up like Daniel, alright? We'll figure it out, okay. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Something smells terrible in here anyway." Beck says as he picks up his backpack and follows Robbie.

"It smells terrible in a boy's locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No. It's like something's rotting or dying."

As they walk away, Ryder comes into the clearing as if he just seen a ghost. He tries to remain calm and catch his breath. He runs to a sink and puts his hands on it. He looks up into the mirror and grunts when he touches the marks on the back of his neck.

He starts twitching and unbuttons his shirt, and groans. He takes the pad off the marks. He looks at the blood on it and throws it down, trying not to throw up. In the midst of gagging, fingers with claws come out. Discovering it was just a hallucination; he sighs and hangs his head down.

**-Hallway-**

Ryder walks down the hallway and sees Jade sitting down, eyes buried in the book.

"What are you reading?" Ryder's deep voice makes her jump and look at him. She laughs and answers Ryder's question as he sits down next to her after putting his backpack down.

"Oh, hey, uh...just stuff for history project. Did you have a free period, or..."

"No, I just don't like sitting through chem."

"Understandable." Jade scoffs as she looks at her book. After a moment, she looks back at him to see he's still there. "Did...did you want something?"

"Actually, yeah, I wanted to talk." Ryder sighed. "I realized I've been a jerk to you, and especially to Beck. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Jade didn't believe him. She sighed and gripped her book. "I'm serious."

"Okay, I...I believe you're being serious, but I'm not so sure you're being sincere."

Ryder sighs as Jade returns to the book. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? What it's like to be the star? What it's like to have every single person at the game chanting your name?" Daniel scoffs. "And then...some kid...Some kid just comes along and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been...It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do...anything; anything in the world to get it back."

"Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?"

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'; that was a joke. Gosh." Ryder chuckles and rubs the side of his neck. "You must really hate me."

"Not at all..."

"Are you sure? I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but...I'm not bad. I really like you; and Beck. I mean, I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." Ryder leans in, but Jade moves away. "So...what are you reading?"

**-Class-**

The school bell rings and the students walk to their desks. Jade walks in and when Beck sees her walking to the desk behind him, he tells Robbie, "Hey, Robbie, sit behind me dude." Before Robbie has any time to move, Jade beats him there.

Beck sits down and nervously sighs. Once Jade gets set, she leans forward and whispers. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've just been, uh, busy."

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, I'll get it fixed soon; real soon."

Jade clears her throat and straightens her books before continuing the conversation. "I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh, who did you change lab partners to?"

"Well, to you, dummy."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study.

"Oh."

"You..." Jade stutters. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I just...I don't wanna bring your grade down."

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up." Next to her, an annoyed Robbie sits as he rolls his eyes. "Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight...?"

"At 8:30." Jade nods before Coach Finstock starts to teach.

"Let's settle down." Coach Finstock slams a book down on a pile with other books. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh," Coach Finstock looks at Beck to see him lowering down. "Oliver."

"What?"

"...the reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of The Gettysburg Address." A few students start laughing.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term "sarcasm", Oliver?"

"Yeah," Beck looks at Robbie, who smirks. "Very."

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um...I think I forgot."

"Nice work, Oliver. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D"." The heart monitor starts beeping. Robbie panics as he watches it rises as Coach Finstock keeps torturing Beck. When the monitor stops rising, he looks and sees Jade holding Beck's hand behind him.

"Of course." Robbie mumbles.

**-Hallway-**

Robbie and Beck walk out of class and Robbie strikes up a conversation. "It's her."

"What do you mean?" Beck asks.

Robbie replies, "It's Jade. Remember what you told me on about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right, about protecting her?

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her..."

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" From the look Beck has on, Robbie knows that he's thinking of something. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She gives you an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that.

"I love her."

"That's great. Now, moving on..."

"No, no, and no, really..." Beck cuts Robbie off. "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please, because you obviously can't be around her all the time?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry," Beck sighs. "So, what do I do?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Oh, no, you're getting an idea, are you?"

"Yes."

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?"

"It probably is."

"Is this idea gonna give me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely; come on."

**-Outside-**

Beck and Robbie are now standing in front of an opened car. He looks behind him to see a couple guys talking. Robbie takes out a key from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Robbie turns to stand in front of Beck. Beck takes out his keys.

"Perfect. Hold them up like so." Robbie brings the sharp tip up and then holds Beck's arm up. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Jade; try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Beck nods as Robbie walks to the car and takes out the keys and puts the sharp tip against the shiny black car. He scratches it and walks across, making a very long dent.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Robbie shouts at Beck. The men turn around and see Beck standing there, holding the key up.

"What the hell?" One of the guys in a white shirt shouts as he walks over to Beck. Before they know it, the man's fist connects with Beck's face and he falls to the ground.

"Ow! My god, wow...!" Robbie shouts. The men beat Beck up as Robbie stands there and watches. Robbie looks at the heart monitor and it increases a tons.

"Come on, stay calm." Robbie mutters. "Stay calm."

"Stop, stop it right now!" The teacher, Mr. Harris, shouts, walking over to them. The boys leave the ground and Mr. Harris looks down at Beck. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

**-Hospital Room-**

Daniel walks into Mason's room and sits on the bed. He turns his chair around to face him. "I need your help," Daniel starts. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger; anything, just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura; your niece." Daniel slowly says. "Laura? Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack; which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything." Daniel grabs Mason's arms and shakes them. "Say something!"

"Let him go." The nurse shouts. Daniel quickly looks at her as he stands up. "You think after 6 years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience; he'll respond if you give him time."

"I don't have any more time." Daniel leaves the room. As they leave, Mason raises a finger.

He walks out to his car and stops at the car door when he sees a note attached. He reads it and looks around. He gets in his car and drives away to the vet's office.

**-Detention-**

Beck and Robbie sit in detention, as Mr. Harris plays on his iPad.

"Excuse me, sir?" Beck starts. "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris just looks back down and Beck sighs. "You knew I would heal?"

"Yes." Robbie responds.

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yes." Robbie starts playing with his pencil.

"But partially punish me."

"Yeah...!" Robbie scoffs. "Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, it's not my fault that your dad almost got ran over. There are not 3,000 of me. I can't duplicate myself a bazillion times and save a bunch of people at one time."

Robbie doesn't answer. He just looks at the board. "Look, you have something, Beck. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"Alright, both of you, out of here."

**-Animal Clinic-**

Beck walks into the Animal Clinic and hears some punching. He arches his eyebrow and walks towards the sound to see Daniel punching a tied up Lane, who is unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Beck runs towards Daniel and catches his hand.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Beck? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the alpha?"

"We're about to find out!"

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me angry."

Later, Beck dabs the blood off of Lane's face and Daniel walks around the room. "Do you have a plan?" Daniel asks as he walks up to Beck.

"Just give me an hour."

"And then what?"

"Meet me at the school; in the parking lot."

**-School-**

Robbie drives down the road to the school parking lot with Beck in tow. They hop out and close the doors before looking for Daniel who has Lane in his car.

"This is a terrible idea." Robbie states. Daniel looks around.

"Yeah, I know."

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside."

A car approaches and Beck sees Daniel pull up and Lane in the backseat, still unconscious. "He's here."

Daniel gets out as Beck and Robbie head towards him. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Daniel simply says, slamming the door.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Robbie sarcastically says, seeing Lane tied up and lying crookedly. Beck touches Robbie as he heads into the school, Robbie following closely behind.

"Wait, hey! What are you doing?" Daniel asked, leaning against the hood of the car.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

**-Inside the School-**

Robbie and Beck walk down the hall, holding flashlights, letting it flood on the floors as they walk into the office. Beck walks to the intercom and turns it on.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know."

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know."

"Good plan."

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?"

"I hope not." Beck answers.

"So do I." Robbie hands Beck the intercom and turns it to max.

"All right, it's all you."

Beck clears his throat before pressing the button. Beck lets out a shrill howl. Outside, Beck is looking down at the ground and closes his eyes after hearing Beck's shrill howl.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Daniel inhales.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, technically..." Robbie scoffs.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Like a cat being choked to death, Beck."

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey, hey, listen to me. You're calling the alpha, right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it."

"Okay." Beck clicks the intercom again and lets out a stronger, more powerful howl.

**-Outside-**

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Daniel shouts as Robbie and Beck walk outside and stride in his direction. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Robbie laughs. "And it was awesome."

"Shut up." Daniel says before a sharp pain enters his back and blood starts pouring out his mouth. Right there, behind him, is the Alpha, lifting him up with his claws. The Alpha isn't like how the actual wolves look. It was huge. Huge enough to possible look through the windows of the 3rd floor of the Twin Towers of New York. The Alpha tosses him 50 feet through the air and Robbie and Beck scream. They run back to the school, with the Alpha chasing them. They run in, and lower to the ground as they shut the door. Beck suddenly remembers that before the Alpha appeared, Lane wasn't in the car.

_**A/N: I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a misplaced or wrong name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! Review! **_


	7. Lockdown

**Chapter Seven - Lockdown **

Panting, Robbie and Beck run into the school. Thousands of thoughts ran through their heads that it was impossible to shut the thoughts out. They were worried if they were gonna survive or not.

"Lock it, lock it!" Beck shouted a hint of fear in his voice. They had nothing to lock it with. That's what Beck should've known.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Robbie asked.

"Well grab something!"

"What?"

"Grab anything!" He shouted. Robbie got an idea and stood up. Looking out the window, he looked everywhere. He sighted a large, yellow wrench lying on the cement. Beck stood up and looked out the window. Robbie started moving and Beck knew what he was doing. "No." Beck tried to stop him from going outside.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"No." It was too late. Robbie had already gone outside. He walked to the wrench and kneeled down to get it. Suddenly, Beck started shouted crazily. He looked up and saw the Alpha looking at him. Before the Alpha could strike, Robbie had already gone back inside with the wrench. He opened the wrench and put it between the two door knobs. They both pant as they stay out of sight from the alpha. After a second, they slowly stand up.

"Where is it?" Beck asked as they look for the Alpha. "Where'd it go?" They slowly backed away as Robbie shone his flashlight, letting it flood on the walls and the door, and the floor.

"That won't hold, will it?" Beck asks.

"It probably won't." Robbie answers. Beck softly exhales and looks at the other end of the hall. Chills run down there back as there's distant howling inside the building. They dash for it and end up in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Move the desk." Robbie orders as they run to the desk after shutting the door. The desk screeches against the floor. "Shush, stop, stop." He whispers. "The doors not gonna keep it out."

"I know."

"I hate your boss." He suddenly says.

"What?"

"Lane, the alpha, is your boss."

"No, that can't be right."

"Yes," Robbie argues. "He's the murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Beck 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Beck denies.

"He killed Daniel." Robbie stated.

"No, Daniel's not dead." Beck denied. "He can't be dead."

Robbie scoffed, "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.

"Okay!" Beck quietly shouted. "Just...what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Beck nods. They run to the windows and sit down under them. Beck was starting to worry about Jade and stuff. What if she broke up with him because he "stood her up" when he and Robbie were trapped inside the school? Beck stands up and starts trying to open the window. Robbie stops him.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it."

"Then we break it which will make a lot of noise." Robbie corrects him.

"Then..." He sighs. "We run really fast..." Beck looks at the jeep. "We run really fast."

When he looks at the jeep again, Beck notices something. The hood on the jeep is bent, crushed, and ruined.

"Robbie, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with it."

"It's bent."

"Like, dented?" Robbie gets a closer look.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the..." Something cuts Robbie off. The window next to them shatters and they duck down. When it's all over, Beck and Robbie look to see a car battery on the floor across from them. "That's my battery." Robbie starts to get up but Beck pulls him down.

"Don't." Beck whispers.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside." Robbie corrects. They both breathe heavily as Robbie shines the flashlight at the car battery.

"Just let me take a look." Beck whispers. He slowly gets up and looks out the window from an inch. The Alpha is nowhere in sight.

"See anything?"

"No." He whispers.

"Move now?"

"Move now." Beck nods. They slowly get up and walk out the classroom. Once in the hallway, Beck says, "This way." as he walks down the hall but Robbie stops him.

"No, no, no, no." Robbie said.

"What?"

"We should go somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Or somewhere with fewer windows," Robbie suggested.

Beck got an idea. "...the locker room."

"Yeah, let's go there."

They reach the locker room and Robbie shines the flashlight as they walk in. Beck is the first to break the silence.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know. Tell him anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever." Beck looks at him. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Robbie asks. "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Beck looks at the door to make sure nobody or that thing wasn't coming.

"Yeah, and Daniel had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?"

"Then we...then we have too..." Beck sighs trying to think of something as Robbie looks around. "We just have to find a way out and run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Daniel's car?"

"That could work." Robbie says. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body," Robbie shivers. "And then we take his car."

"And him." Beck added.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Robbie quietly shouted. He walked away and Beck followed. They reached the door. When Robbie was about to twist the door knob, Beck stopped him when he hears something.

"What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?" Robbie shouted.

"Shush, quiet." He looked at the door and they slowly backed away. Holding their breaths, they tried to stay as quiet as possible. Beck looked down and saw the light on. He covered it and Robbie turned it around. Robbie saw they were near the lockers so he loudly gets in it. "Robbie, are you kidding me?" Beck mutters as he gets into a locker himself.

The knob slowly turns and the door opens. Inside the locker, it's hard to tell what or who's at the door. Robbie puts his hand over his mouth from screaming as the vibe of darkness fills the room. Beck covers his mouth when he thinks he saw a pair of human eyes looking at him. He screamed and the locker opened. It was just the janitor. Robbie comes screaming a little out of a locker and they try to reason with the janitor.

"Quiet my butt, what the heck are you trying to do, kill me?" The janitor asks and grabs them by the neck collars. He opens the door and pushes them into the hallway.

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Robbie says.

"Not okay. Get the heck out of here right now."

"Just give us one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go..." The janitor is pulled back by something and the door closes. The see blood on the wall as the janitor screams. They cringe a little when the janitor is thrown onto the door. The door falls and the janitor is seemingly dead. Beck and Robbie look away from the janitor to see the Alpha. As the Alpha drags the janitor off the door, Robbie and Beck run fast.

[Jade's House]

Jade is standing outside of her house at her driveway, waiting for Beck. She's wearing a black jacket with combat boots and a flowery shirt as the background. She looks out into the distance and her phone rings. She looks at it to see its Ryder and she answers it. "Haley says we're coming to get you."

"Please don't." Jade sighed. "I'm sure he's on his way. He's only...26 minutes late."

She hears Haley's voice on the line, "You hear that? First, it's only 'He's only 26 minutes late," a month later it's, 'He only hits me when he's drunk'. It's a slippery slope, Jade. It's a slippery slope."

"We're picking you up." Ryder said.

"No." She moaned. She then hears an engine roaring and looks to see Ryder's car pulling up.

"It's too late." He says. Jade hangs up and walks to the driver's seat as she keeps an eye out for Beck. "Haley gets what Haley wants."

"Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there." Ryder offered. Her phone beeps and Jade sees it's a text from him.

"Hmm, is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's a freaking hour late?" Haley asks.

"No, not exactly..." Jade nods and looks up into the distance.

-Hallway-

Robbie and Beck are still running away from the Alpha who is not far behind them. Heavy breathing is heard as they try to get the doors open. Robbie grunts when the door to the back doesn't open. "What the hell?" Robbie mutters.

Beck gets the door open enough to see what's behind it. "It's a dumpster. He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Beck gets his head out from under the crack.

"Come on." Robbie tries again. "Help me."

"Stop it." Beck ordered, throwing him away from the door. They walk down the hall as Robbie complains.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

Beck assures him, "We're not going to die."

"God, what is he doing?" Robbie looks behind him. "What does he want?"

"Me. He wants me to join the back. Daniel says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, that's great." Robbie says sarcastically. "A psychotic werewolf is into teamwork. That's...that's beautiful."

Beck looks out the window and stops Robbie. He points to the window and Robbie looks to see the Alpha watching them. They saw it start to run on all fours. Beck and Robbie start running and behind them, the glass shatters. The Alpha ends up on the floor and then gets back up. Beck and Robbie are now fleeing down stairs, losing the Alpha.

-Outside School-

Ryder, Haley, and Jade are now outside the school. Ryder gets out and opens the door for Jade. She gets out and grabs her phone, putting it in her pocket. Ryder questions, "What are we doing here anyway?"

"All I got was this." Jade shows him the message."

To: Jade

Meet me at the school. URGENT - Beck

"They lock the doors at night, you know?" Haley asks, leaning forward and poking her head out the window.

"That one's open." Jade points to the door with the wrench leaning on it and walks to the front steps with Ryder following. Haley rolls her eyes and sits back.

"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Ryder asked.

"That it looks like they broke into the school?" Jade stopped in her tracks. "No, it's pretty obvious."

From the looks of it, Ryder gets nervous about her going in there alone. For all he knew, she could be killed or anything could happen; she could break her leg, hit her head on something.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

"Mmm," Jade shakes her head. "It's okay." She starts to walk off into the school, but he stops her."

"Hey, Jade." She turns around and he stops talking, hesitating to say what he was going to say next.

"You have this look on your face like you about to say 'Be careful'." She steps towards him and Haley tenses up, smelling jealousy.

"I am." Ryder replied. Jade just keeps smiling at him. "What?"

"It's that concerned look on you; I've never seen it before."

"Well, I am concerned."

"Well, that's a good look on you." She shines her tiny flashlight on her face. "Don't worry." She says before walking off inside. Ryder laughs and looks at the car to see Haley glaring at him.

As Jade walks in further, the door shuts behind her.

-Basement-

Robbie and Beck run into the basement where there are tons of messed up lockers with spider webs on them. They hide behind a couple and Robbie sighs of relief. Soft growling is heard from the other side. He looks at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie mouthed.

"Go." Beck mouthed back.

They run into another part of the basement. "Alright, we have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Robbie started listing off things. "Kill it, hurt it or inflict mental anguish on it, something." Distant growling is heard as Robbie looks into what seems to be a closet or something. Getting an idea, Robbie takes out his keys

"Wait a minute, no." Beck whispered.

"Shush, shush, shush," Robbie mumbles quietly. The keys jangle and the growling gets louder. Robbie throws them into the room and Beck and Robbie quickly hide behind the door. The growling gets closer and they watch the alpha into the room. Quickly shutting the door behind it, they move the desk to the door.

-Outside School-

Haley and Ryder sit in the car, waiting for Jade to come back out. Ryder looks around from the window and notices Robbie's jeep. "Do you see that?" Ryder asks her.

"See what?"

"The hood on that piece of crap jeep looks crappier than usual." Ryder starts to open the door but Haley stops him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go take a look. Stay here." Ryder ordered.

"I'm not staying in the car."

"Just stay in the dang..." Ryder starts to get out again, but Haley grabs his arm.

"Do not leave me in the car!" She shouts.

"Fine, I won't. God, don't have a meltdown." He gets out of the car and walks to the jeep with Haley in tow. He notices claw marks on one portion of the hood and traces it with his fingers.

"Hmm, look at that. It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Jade and leave now?" Haley remarked. Ryder just slowly backed away and Haley looks at him. "What are you doing? Are you getting Jade? Ryder!" She runs after him.

-Hallway-

"Beck...?" Jade's voice echoes as she points the flashlight down a hall. She was starting to get worried that something bad happened. A figure walking on all fours walked across from one door frame to another behind her. She turned around and didn't notice it. She turns back around and shines the light through the hall again. "Beck...?"

-Hallway-

Haley and Ryder have gotten into the school to look for Jade. The dark, shallow halls gave a creepy effect that the school could be used for a haunted school. Ryder and Haley walk into another hallway and Haley has to go pee.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryder asks. "You have to use the bathroom now?"

"Yes, now. You have a problem with my showing a basic biological function?"

"You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions." Ryder says. Haley walks into a bathroom. Ryder sighs and leans against a wall when he sees a figure standing at the door frame.

"Oliver." He echoes. Ryder suddenly gets the sense that it isn't Beck. With its glowing red eyes, it couldn't be Beck. "Beck, Daniel?"

The figure suddenly gets on all fours and runs away. He breathes heavily as Haley comes back.

"Did you find them?" She asks. She knits her eyebrows and looks behind her to see absolutely nothing.

"No, no." Ryder sighs.

-Pools-

Jade is in the room where the indoor swimming pool is. She sort of hugs herself because of the cold air as she walks back in forth in the room. Her phone rings and she jumps.

-Basement-

Beck and Robbie are trying to figure out how to get away when he hears something. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring." Beck whispers. "It's Jade's phone."

-Pools-

"Hey." Jade greets the caller. "I can't seem to find them." She tells Ryder as she stands between the two pools. "Okay, give me a second and I'll be there." She hangs up and starts walking when he phone rings again. She looks to see its Robbie.

"Robbie?" She answers.

"No, it's me." Beck says. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm on the first floor."

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"I'm at the swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." Jade hangs up, knitting her eyebrows as she leaves.

-Main Hall-

Beck and Robbie run into the lobby where Jade is just now getting to. "Why did you come?" Beck asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, because you asked me to be here."

"I asked you to?" Beck is confused. Jade gets out her phone and tries to find the message. She finds it and shows it to him.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Jade asked.

"Because I didn't," Beck answers.

"Did you drive here?" Robbie suddenly shouts.

"Ryder did."

"Ryder's here, too?"

"Yes, and so is Haley. What's going on?" Jade shouts as her phone rings. "Who sent this text?" Jade answers the phone call. "Where are you?" The door opens quickly and Jade hangs up now that she has found Jade.

"Finally," Haley sighs. "Can we go now?"

There's a heavy thud from overhead. Scared, Jade grabbed Beck's hand and he held hers. "Run!" Beck shouted when he heard the ceiling about to break. There's a loud crash as Robbie, Beck, Jade, Ryder, and Haley run upstairs. They run into a room and quickly shut the door. The pile all the desks and chairs against the door.

"Guys," Robbie says as he stands by the windows. "Robbie's talking." They still won't listen to him. "Hey!" He shouts, getting their attention. "Now that the door's covered, how are we gonna cover these 50 feet windows?"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here?" Jade says, looking at Beck. "And I would like to know why. Beck...?" Beck just walks away.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Robbie tells them as Beck leans over a couple of desks.

"What?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Jade asked. Ryder was the next one to ask a question.

"Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no." Haley said. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed..."

"No don't you get it?" Ryder interrupted her. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Jade snapped. "What does he want? What's happening?" Jade whispers the last part.

"Beck, I need you to say something!" She shouts.

"I don't know." He stammers. "I just...if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us...?" Haley asks. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who...!" Jade shouted once again. "Who is it?"

"It's Daniel." Beck said. "It's Daniel Daniels."

"Daniel killed the janitor?" Ryder asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him." Beck said.

"The mountain lion..."

"No, Daniel killed them." Beck interrupted her.

"All of them?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he killed all of them starting with his sister."

"And the bus driver...?"

"And the guy in the video store..." Beck added to Jade's question. "It's been Daniel the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now...he's going to kill us, too." Beck faces them.

"Call the cops." Ryder orders.

"No." Robbie says.

"What do you mean, "No?"?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Daniel killed 3 people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Ryder states. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Haley gets out her phone and dials 9-1-1.

"No, Haley, would you just hold on a second?" Robbie tries to stop her, but Ryder pushes him away.

"Yes, we're at Hollywood Arts high school. We're trapped and we need you to...but..." Haley looks at her phone and then tears up a little. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said that they got a tip warning then that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said that if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Jade said.

"No," Robbie starts. "They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the...what..." Jade stammered. "What is this?" She starts tearing up. "Why does Daniel want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Suddenly, everyone starts looking at Beck.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Haley asked.

"No." Beck says. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Beck shouted at her.

"Alright," Robbie spoke up. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Robbie walks with Beck to a different part of the room.

"Okay, first off, throwing Daniel under the bus, nicely done." Robbie tells him quietly.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Beck sighs "Except if he's not." He looks at an upset Jade. "Oh, God, I just totally bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Robbie says. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"We are alive." Beck whispers. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Daniel says it wants revenge."

"Against who...?"

"Jade's family...?" Beck guessed.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay, buttheads!" Ryder shouted. "New plan; Robbie calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Beck says. "Tell him the truth even if you have to. Just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Robbie starts to walk away. Ryder goes after him.

"Alright, give me the phone." Ryder shouted, putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie turns around and punches him.

"Ryder!" Jade shouts and runs to his side. "Are you okay?' She turns and glares at Robbie and Beck. Robbie takes out his phone and calls his dad.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like right now." Suddenly, there's loud banging on the metal. Everybody jumps at the noise and see that the Alpha's trying to get in. Beck takes hold of Jade's hand as she hides behind him and they all back away, Robbie clinging to Beck, Beck clinging to Robbie and Jade, Jade clinging to Beck, Ryder clinging to Jade, and Haley clinging to Ryder in fear. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." The loud banging continues and he hangs up.

"Oh, god...!" Haley shouts and clings to Ryder tighter. "Oh, my God..."

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Robbie says.

"It only goes up." Beck corrects him.

"Up is better than here."

The Alpha is nearly in before they can even run. They run out the other door and the Alpha fully breaks in to only see the door closing. It gives a loud growl and howls before going to find them.

Robbie, Haley, Ryder, Beck, and Jade run up the stairwell not letting go of each other. They're in the hall away from the alpha who's trying to guess where the heck they are right now. They run into the Chemistry lab and close the door. The room is filled with nothing but quiet panting as a distant growl is heard. Haley covers her mouth, afraid she'll scream then the alpha will kill them. They see the Alpha walk by the lab and the distant growling is faint. Everyone then starts breathing again.

"Ryder, how many people can fit in your car?" Beck silently asks him.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Jade spoke quietly enough for the Alpha to not hear.

"It doesn't matter." Robbie says. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Beck walks to a different door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt."

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find it by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly, terrible idea. What else you got?" Robbie asked. Jade was growing tired of this; all she wanted was answers but everyone kept lying to her.

Beck sighs. "I'm getting the key." Beck runs to the door but Jade stops him.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." '

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Beck sees a pointing stick on the board and grabs it. It wasn't the best weapon though. Everybody looks at him as if he was dumb. Robbie sighs.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Haley whispered. Haley looked at a shelf that held chemicals and other stuff.

"What are we gonna do?" Robbie asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting..." Robbie started.

"It's self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Haley said more clearly. Everybody just stared at her. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." Robbie believed. Ryder just smashed the glass with his elbow and before they knew it, they were watching Haley make a weapon. She shook the liquid in the glass as it changed color and she poured the other ingredients in. Ryder was her assistant, handing her the things she needed.

"Ryder, hand me the sulfuric acid." Haley ordered. Ryder reached for the sulfuric acid and then moved his hand to the wrong bottle and handed it to her. She poured it in and then shook it softly a little bit more before putting a lid on it. She handed it to Beck when she was done.

"No." Jade objected. "No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Robbie to have to check his messages."

"You could die." Jade whispered. "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next."

Jade sighs.

"Somebody has to do something." Beck whispered. He started walking to the door but Jade stopped him once again.

"Beck, just stop," Jade started tearing up. "Do you remember...do you remember when you told me you knew whether I was lying or not? That I had a tell." He nods. "So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night."

Ryder starts smirking a little.

"Just...just...please don't go." Jade voice started cracking. "Please don't leave us. Please."

Beck looks at them, "Lock it behind me." He starts walking again but Jade stops him. He's about to say something but she kisses him softly and with passion. He walks out when she pulls away.

-Hallway-

Beck walks into the dark, silent hall. He starts slowly walking down the hall, careful with the Molotov cocktail in his hand. He tracks the Janitor's smell to the gym. The smell leads to the bleachers. He raises his eyebrow as he makes his way. He looks between the bleachers to see the dead janitor lying on one of the bleachers under. He walks under the bleachers and to the janitor. As he struggles to get the keys, the bleachers start closing. He gets the keys and gets out in time to see the Alpha looking at him from across the room. He notices the lights are on now.

He throws the Molotov cocktail at him and it breaks, however it doesn't affect him. He cocks his head and the Alpha knocks him down.

-Classroom-

"I don't get this." Jade says, sitting on a lab table next to a standing Haley and Ryder. Robbie is standing by the fire blanket. "I don't get why he's out there and why he left us. And I can't..." Jade moves her hands away from her chin and looks at them. "And I can't stop my hands from shaking.

"It's okay." Ryder grabs her hands. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He tries to assure her.

Haley looks at the other lab table where she made the cocktail. She notices something different with the bottle. "Ryder, did you give me the sulfuric acid? It won't ignite if it's not."

Ryder continues to be snappish to her. "I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?"

-Gym-

When the Alpha catches him, Beck is stuck under him, lying on the floor as the Alpha growls in his face. Beck shows fear in his eyes as he struggles. The Alpha looks away from him and growls loudly. The growl echoes through the school, shaking it. In the classroom, Ryder shakes, wincing and falling to his knees. As he touches the back of his neck, Haley, Jade, and Robbie see the claw marks on his neck.

Beck pants as he sits up, seeing the Alpha has left. He groans. He groans, struggling, and yells as he lies on the ground again. Before he even knows it, he's transformed into a werewolf.

-Classroom-

Haley and Jade help Ryder up and says, "I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all." Jade objected.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Robbie reaches to touch the claw marks, but Ryder slaps his hand away.

-Hallway-

Beck is walking back to the classroom, walking like a werewolf zombie. As he walks to the classroom, he keeps an eye out for the Alpha, but the Alpha is still nowhere in sight. It's like he left.

-Classroom-

"I said I'm fine." Ryder tells them.

"It's been there for days." Haley informs Jade and Robbie.

"As if you actually care, Haley," He snaps.

-Hallway-

Beck looks around a corner, seeing if the alpha was in the hall. The coast was clear so he walks down the hall. As he walks back to the classroom, he has flashbacks of touching Jade, kissing her and just hugging her and laughing with her. He pants heavily as he gets closer. He gets the door and puts the key in the lock. He turns it and the lock clicks.

"Alright, can we not argue for half a second here?" He hears Robbie's voice.

"Where's Beck? He should be back by now." Jade panicked, thinking Beck was getting killed. He purposely breaks the lock in the door and Jade starts shouting. "Beck, please, answer! Beck! Beck, come on!" She tries to break open the door and Haley yells at her when she hears something.

"Stop it!" She looks at the window. "Do you hear that?" Sirens are wailing in the distance. "Listen."

They sigh of relief and run to the window to see cops and ambulances pulling up with fire trucks.

Beck's back in the hall. He hears the sirens wailing too. He looks up and he's in human form again.

-Outside-

They're all out the school safe and sound. Beck and Robbie are talking to Sheriff Shapiro. Haley and Ryder left. Beck and Robbie have finished talking to Sheriff when they see Dr. Lane sitting on the edge of the ambulance. They walk over to him.

"Lane." Beck called.

"Thank you for saving my life." Lane said. "I don't know how I got out of there." Beck looked away to see Jade.

"Hold on." Beck ran away to Jade who looked at him. "Jade, are you okay?"

"My dad's on his way. I don't know how you did what you did in there. I just know you've been lying about it. One minute, you're calm and then one minute, you're lying like crazy."

"I'll call you later."

"No." Jade said. "Don't call." She just walked away. And that's when Beck knew they were broken up.

**A/N: Keep calm because Beck and Jade will get back together! There'll be a Beck/Haley kiss at some point next chapter, but will somehow keep that out to not raise chaos and complaints. I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a unneeded name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! **


	8. Constant State of Freak-Out

**Chapter Eight - Constant State of Freak-Out**

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as he and Robbie walked through the woods. Beck was still heartbroken about his breakup with Jade, but Robbie had a solution to his breakup depression.

"You'll see." Robbie answered.

"We really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at school."

"Well, your mom isn't the Sheriff, okay?" Robbie spoke. "There is no comparison, trust me."

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing here?"

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped-" Robbie started, but Beck quickly cut him off.

"I didn't get dumped." Beck denied, even though it was true. "We're taking a break."

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend they are taking a break; you get your best friend drunk!" Robbie spoke, taking out a bottle of Jack. After a few minutes, Beck is not even drunk, but Robbie is wasted. "Dude, you know, she's just one girl. You know, there are so many other girls in the sea."

"You mean fish in the sea." Beck corrected him.

"Fish, why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love them. I love them, especially ones with brown hair, brown hairs, 5'4"."

"Like Haley?"

"Yeah, exactly...hey, how did you know I was talking about...what was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Robbie handed him a bottle of Jack.

"I don't want anymore."

"You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like...maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yes!" Robbie shouted. "Come on, dude. I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. Well, I don't know, but I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink."

Robbie took another sip as Beck chuckled and looked around. As the alpha watched them, two men walked up to them and the big one grabbed the bottle of Jack away. "Well, look at the two brats getting their drink on."

"Give it back." Beck growled as soon as the man grabbed the bottle.

"What's that, little man?" The 1st guy asked.

"I think he wants a drink." His partner answered.

"I want the bottle."

Robbie suggests, "Beck, maybe we should just go."

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Robbie." Beck turned to him. "I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle." He growled at the two men. "Give me the bottle of Jack!"

"Beck...?" Robbie questions when he sees a golden tint come up in Beck's eyes. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup or because tomorrow is the full moon." Robbie shouted. "We're going home now, yeah?" Robbie grabs Beck and drags him away.

"How about we just go?" The second man spoke.

"How about you just shut up?" Guy one remarks before disappearing.

"Come on, man. I'm freezing my junk off here" Suddenly he gets picked up by something. The mysterious person carries him over to a lit up trash bin. "Help...! Help me! Somebody please help me! Please, God, help me!" He shouted just before the Alpha drops him into it.

_**[5 Days Later: Monday]**_

Five days pass from the events at the school on Wednesday. In order to get everything repaired, they had closed school Thursday and Friday. Beck lies in his bed Monday morning as the radio turns on, _"Beautiful Monday morning. Hollywood Arts High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Daniel Thornesmith..." _

Melissa walks into Beck's RV just in time and turns the radio off. She looks at him to see that his head is slightly under the covers. "We should probably set this to buzzer." She speaks. "Are you alive in there?"

He answers, "No."

"Not ready to go back to school?"

"No."

"You want to stay home another day?"

"No."

"Do you want a brand new car? Well, me too." Melissa spoke as Beck got up and walked over to his bathroom. She noticed that he was a little bit depressed. "This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's what her name is. Do you want to talk about it?"

Beck scoffed, "Not with you."

"Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually."

"I don't care about your breakups, Mom. I'm gonna get her back."

_**[School Parking Lot]**_

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me get out of the car." Jade, Kate, and Chris West sat in the car in front of the rigged school.

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" He asked.

"Well, you know, I'm more of a-learning-by-doing kind of girl."

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Jade asked Kate. Kate laughed, reaching over to Chris' side and unlocking the door. "Thank you." Jade said before leaving.

"You're welcome." She answers. "So, Chris..."

Chris interrupted her, "Don't say it. Your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. Is there anything else or does that cover it?"

"All I was going to say is that you need to stop and get some gas."

_**[School Hallway]**_

"It's just weird." Jade spoke as she walked by Haley in the hall with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was still trying to pick up the pieces on why everyone was lying to her and what the hell happened in the school that night. "Everybody's talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us."

"Thank you for the protection of minors."

"Haley, do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About wearing that jacket with that dress? Yes, I totally do."

"You know what I mean."

"Hello? Beck locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills."

_**[Office]**_

"We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there. Give me a second." Sheriff Shapiro excuses himself from the cops as he sees Robbie watching them, listening in closely. He walks over to his son and asks, "Don't you have a test to get to?"

"What's going on? Did you find Daniel yet?" Robbie questioned.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test."

"Alright, dad, listen to me."

"Go!" Sheriff shouted.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay?"

"Robbie, I'm always careful."

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this."

"I know which is why I brought people in who have. Go take your test."

_**[Chemistry Class]**_

"Jade." Beck called out, walking over to Jade's desk as he walked in. But Jade just ignored him as Mr. Harris walked over to him.

"Mr. Oliver, please take a seat." Mr. Harris spoke. He walked to his seat just as Mr. Harris started passing out tests. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teenager. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

Mr. Harris sits back at his desk after giving out all of the test booklets. Beck looks at all the questions and answers that keep on changing more and more as he hallucinates, one of them asking which friend he will kill. He jumps up and runs out, unaware of Robbie following him. Robbie runs into the hall and it's completely empty. He takes out his phone and dials Beck. He walks slowly ass he listens for Beck's phone.

"Beck...?" He walks into the locker room. "Beck, are you in here?" He spots him leaning against the wall.

"Robbie, I can't..." He pants.

"What's happening?" Robbie asks. "Are you changing?"

"No. No, I can't breathe."

"Here, use this." Robbie tosses Beck his inhaler.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Beck asks as soon as it stops.

"No, you were having a panic attack, but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack; oh, the irony."

"How did you know to do that?"

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?"

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. There are about 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this: her family is full of crazy nut-jobs called werewolf hunters and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful. I mean, yeah, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it." Beck stated. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon, so we'll lock you up in your RV later just like we planned. That way the alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my RV."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd get caught by the hunters?"

"No, because if I get out...I think I might kill someone."

_**[Garage of the West Home]**_

"I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed. It's a list which now includes my daughter." Chris spoke to the hunters standing around the table, getting all the gear ready.

"How do we know it won't try going after her again?" A fake detective asked, standing next to Kate.

"It won't go after Jade." Kate spoke softly as she focused on the equipment.

"Well, then, how come?"

"An alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused."

"Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?"

"Oh, do you know something we don't?"

"I just don't like surprises, but you're the expert, so you tell me." Kate defended herself.

"What about Daniel?" A young hunter asked.

Kate spoke, "Oh, he's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight; there are cops everywhere."

"And if for some reason he is..."

The garage door opens and Victoria West interrupts, "If he is - you find him, you kill him, and you cut him in half. Now," Victoria changed the tone of her voice from cruel to sweet, "Does anybody want a cookie?"

_**[Cafeteria]**_

Jade is sitting at a lunch table, eating a cookie as Ryder walks up and sits by her. He looks at her and smiles. She turns her head toward him grinning as he notices a piece of chocolate chip on her lip. "Oh, uh, you got something on your lip. Here, let me." He wipes it off her lip with his finger.

"Thanks."

"Sure. That's what friends are for."

"You want the bite?" Jade offered him a piece of her cookie.

"What?"

"Do you want a bite?"

"Oh. No thanks."

"Are you doing okay? I mean, since the other night?"

"Better than I thought I would be." Ryder answered. "Are you still thinking about everything that happened?"

"I've been thinking mostly about Beck. I haven't talked to him."

"That's probably a good idea."

"You don't think I made a mistake, do you?"

Outside the hall near the doors of the cafeteria, Beck sits on the floor, listening to Jade and Ryder's conversation. Every word echoes in his head. He smashes his head against the wall, almost busting it in.

"_No. In fact, I think he got...well, exactly what he deserves." _

_**[Locker Room]**_

"Alright, geniuses," Coach Sikowitz shouts. "Listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic -thank you, Greenberg- the following people have made first line on probationary bases, emphasis on the word probationary. Rodriguez, welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - oh for the love of crud, I can't even read my handwriting! What is that, an "r"? No, no, that's not an "S". That's a...that's a...that's a "B". It's definitely a "B". Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh, Bobbie have made first line."

Robbie rises from his seat next to Beck and cheers. He looks at everyone. "Bobbie!" Coach shouts.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir."

"Robbie," Beck whispered.

"It's Bobbie." Robbie quickly said. "Call me Bobbie or I swear I'll kill you."

"Another thing," Coach announces. "From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, Oliver."

"What?" Ryder quickly asks.

"What do you mean what? Ryder, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, Beck's unit and making it one big unit." Coach finishes talking to Ryder, who grinds his teeth, and walks to Beck. "Oliver, it's you and Ryder now. Everybody else, get your asses on the field, asses on the field!"

"Dude, can you believe this?" Robbie asks Beck. "You're a captain, I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!"

"Don't think we're gonna let this go." Ryder tells Andre. "He is not gonna be much of a co-captain in traction."

"Yeah, because it's not like he scores more than anyone else." Andre spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend?"

"The opinion of your best friend is who the hell cares who team captain is? He's a good player and you seriously need to get a grip. Let it go."

_**[School Hallway]**_

Beck and Robbie walk out of the locker room and walk down the hall. Robbie is excited about getting team captain, but Beck's barely listen. Instead, he keeps thinking about Jade; her smell, voice, her eyes, her existence.

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out?"

"What's the point?" Beck asks. "It's just a stupid title, and I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

Robbie paused, "Wait, you smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?'

"What do you mean desire?"

"Like sexual desire?"

"Sexual desire...?"

"Yeah, sexual desire; lust, passion, arousal..."

"From Haley...?"

"What?" Robbie lied. "No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Haley to you...?"

"Fine, yes, from Haley to me." Robbie admitted. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with her, okay. I've been obsessing over her since the third grade?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation." Robbie spoke. "Thank you, Beck. Okay? So please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises and pheromones come out."

"Fine," Beck walks away.

Robbie shouts, "I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world!" Beck just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Haley, can we talk for a second?" Beck asks her once he approaches her.

"Of course," She walks off with him and they walk into the Janitor's closet. Once he closes the door, he walks toward her. "Is this about the other night? Did you need someone to talk to?"

"It's just...I need to ask you something." Beck got off task and asked her about Jade. "Do you, uh, do you know if Jade still likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you."

"Really...?"

"She'll always like you." She suddenly got his mood down. "She'll always like you as a friend, just friends."

"Just friends...?"

"Just friends...?"

"If you ask me, of course nobody asks me she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that."

"How do you know that?"

"Look, I know you locked us in there to protect us. When a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful for it." Haley spoke. She tousled his hair and said, "I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be." She grabs the back of his neck and pressed his lips against hers.

_**[Lacrosse Field]**_

Beck walked outside of the school to the Lacrosse field where practice was about to start. Robbie runs over to him and asks, "Hey. What happened?" Robbie asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

"Yeah, yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you."

"Beck, are you okay, dude?" Robbie asked. "Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours until the full moon, okay?"

"Let's go!" Coach Sikowitz shouted. "Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, Oliver. Who's next? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Bobbie?"

"What? No."

"Alright, you're up, big boy. Let's go! That's it, Oliver! That's the spirit. You earn it. Earn it, Oliver!"

"Andre! Oh, man, Andre!" A player shouts when Beck accidentally elbows him in the nose.

"Andre, are you okay?"

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Robbie asked Beck.

"He's twice the size of me!" Beck shouted.

"Come on, watch out!" Sikowitz shouted, walking to them.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Andre. Now everybody's gonna hate you?"

"I don't care."

"Is he okay?" Haley runs up and asks.

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose..." Ryder stops talking when he sees that there's something wrong with Haley.

"What?"

"Your lipstick's messed up."

"Oh." Haley snatches out a little handy mirror, opening it. She looks to see that her lipstick is definitely messed up. She wipes off the spots with her finger. "Oh, wonder how that happened."

"Yeah, I wonder." Ryder lies. Robbie stares on and realizes that Beck was lying to them. They did talk about her liking possibly Robbie, they just kissed.

_**[West Home: Guest Bedroom]**_

"Right now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'll kill me." Kate and Jade stand in the guest room at the house. Kate was teaching her how to hunt werewolves. Jade concentrates at pointing a stun gun at her old stuffed bear she had when she was just a kid.

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name?"

"Little Bear," Jade spoke. Kate laughs at the name.

"You named your Teddy Bear Little Bear? That's like the worst Teddy Bear name in the world."

"I loved that show and I was five years old." Jade defended herself. She looked at the bear and shot it.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about. If you would've had that the other night, you would've just..." Kate stops when Jade sits on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie."

"I just don't know what happened." Jade snuffled.

"With Beck...? Aw. Listen my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Jade West's world that he got."

"But it just felt so right with him and then he just started acting so strange, then I didn't know what to believe."

"Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything."

"It's just the whole with Daniel Thornesmith the other night and Beck saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together."

"Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Beck knows Daniel, alleged killer Daniel? Are they friends." Kate pulled her closer to her as they sat on the bed.

"No. Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said."

"How about you tell me everything that Beck said about Daniel?"

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean everything." Kate's voice turned cold when she emphasized everything.

_**[Beck's RV]**_

Robbie rushed into Beck's RV and turns his light on. Screaming, he shouts, "Oh, my God! Dude, you scared the hell out of me." Robbie spoke.

"It was no surprise."

"Okay, uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"Are you sure about that? You've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking affect, because it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"Alright, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

"Do you think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no, I don't." When Beck slowly gets off the chair and bends down to see what was in the bag, Robbie quickly handcuffs him to the heater.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Haley."

_**[Sporting Goods Store]**_

Jade walks around a sporting goods store when she picks up a crossbow. She looks through the hole and turns around, looking at all the customers. She finds Ryder, who's looking at her with a grin on his face. She puts the crossbow down and smiles. Ryder walks up to her and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just thinking I might get back into something I haven't done for a while. What about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm here for Andre. Oliver bashed him pretty hard on the field. Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to?"

She asks, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, maybe because I'm kind of feeling the same way."

_**[Beck's RV]**_

Robbie opens Beck's RV door and appears with a water bottle and a dog bowl with his name written on it. "I brought you some water."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Beck yelled.

"You kissed her, Beck, okay? You kissed Haley. That's like the one girl I even ever liked. You know, for the past three hours, I've been thinking; it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been and a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and she would've done a lot more, too. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would've done anything I wanted. Anything..."

_**[Ryder's Car]**_

Ryder and Jade are sitting in Ryder's car in front of the sporting goods store. Jade sighed and yawned. She had to admit, she missed beck. She missed his smile, his smell, his hair, his eyes, his existence and she loved that she was the only one who got to kiss him. "If you tell you something," Jade was the first one to break the silence. "Will you promise not to laugh?"

"I would never laugh at you."

"I don't think it was Daniel in that school."

"I don't think it was either."

_**[Beck's RV]**_

Beck sat by the heater in his room, not having any choice. He felt Robbie's presence behind the bathroom door, so he figured Robbie was listening.

"Robbie, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Robbie, let me out." Beck felt like a whining puppy. "It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Jade breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"I can't." Robbie said.

"No, no, no!" Beck screamed and his canines started showing, his head felt like it was spinning. His eyes turned golden and wrists started bleeding.

_**[Ryder's Car]**_

"Is there something else?" Ryder asked. "Look, Jade, just because you can't trust Beck doesn't mean you can't trust anybody."

"But that's the thing." Jade responded. "There are people lying to me, people closer than Beck."

"Who else is lying?"

"My father is. It's not like I don't realize we're not exactly the most normal family on the block. I mean, not every teenage girl comes home to a garage full of Gluck's and AK-47s."

"But...um...?"

"I just have this weird feeling like my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do."

_**[Beck's RV]**_

The RV grew quiet, almost too quiet. Robbie leans against the closed bathroom door before getting up. "Beck are you okay?" He asked, opening the door to see that Beck has fled.

_**[Ryder's Car]**_

"I saw someone standing in the hall, but - but, I mean it might've been Daniel, but I couldn't see any features. It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. This guy -or whatever it was- it just got down on all fours, and then just took off."

"On all fours, like hands and knees...?"

"No, like hands and feet, like an animal...he moved like an animal."

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?"

"Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy."

They don't notice a werewolf version of Beck in front of the car. Beck's werewolf vision makes it look like their kissing when really, they're just talking.

"Then what was it?" Jade asked, but before Ryder can answer, the car starts to move. "What's happening?"

Beck lands on top of the car and sticks his claws into the roof. He's about to do something else when someone pushes him off. They tumble into the woods and Beck is able to see that it's Daniel. Daniel was back from hiding. He guessed that Daniel was watching him the whole time.

"Stop, Beck, stop it!" Daniel ordered.

"What's happening to me?" Beck asks as he gets full control.

"What's happening to you; exactly what he wants to happen."

_**[Robbie]**_

Robbie's driving around, looking for Beck when he drives up to a crime scene. He sees a dead body being put up in the back of an ambulance. He can't find his dad anywhere, so he starts panicking.

"Dad, Dad?" He turns in circles, looking everywhere once he gets out. "Has anyone seen my - has anyone seen my dad?"

"Robbie," He hears his dad and turns to see him standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He doesn't respond. He just gives his dad a tight hug.

Kate and Chris are sitting in a car, staring at the scene. Not taking his eyes off the afro-haired teenager, "That one's Robbie?"

"He's another friend of Jade."

Chris changes the subject, "Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?"

"You tell me something first; that night you came across the two betas, one of them was smaller, right?" Kate asked about the night of Beck's first transformation.

"Yes."

"Well, was he just smaller or could he have been younger, too?"

_**[Daniel's House]**_

"Thanks. Wait, I can't do this." Beck spoke as he and Daniel walked into his house. "I can't be this and be with Jade. I need you to tell me the truth; is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten, I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true though."

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"I have to kill the Alpha?"

"Beck, if you help me find him; I'll help you kill him."

**A/N: Yes, Beck and Haley did kiss, but they will not be a thing. Beck and Jade will reunite soon and everything will be back to the way it was, well not everything. I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a unneeded name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! **


	9. Little Text

**Chapter Nine - Little Text**

Adrian Harris is still at the school; he clears his chalk board and grabs the case. Putting the strap around his neck, he walks to the other side of his desk where he sees a piece of paper sitting. It contains a bunch of names with red X's beside them. He starts to feel presence behind him and there's a loud growl.

"Please don't kill me." Adrian begs without even turning around.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" A deep voice belonging to the Alpha asks.

"Laura." He responds, gulping nervously. "Laura Thornesmith."

"Do you know why she was looking for you?" He asks, watching as Adrian nodded "no" nervously. "I know why. Turn around Adrian." He orders, starting to walk towards him after throwing a desk chair to the chalkboard. "Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!"

"No. Please." Adrian begged.

"Look at me." The Alpha ordered. "Look at what you've done!"

"Get down!" Daniel shouts, barging into the classroom and pushing Adrian out of the way. They both look and see that the Alpha has gotten away once again. They stand up and suddenly hear someone speak into a bullhorn.

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building."

_**[Car Chase]**_

It's suddenly quiet before tires screech and Daniel runs out into the open. "Repeat, suspect is on foot." Sheriff speaks into the radio. "We're in pursuit, heading northeast."

Just as another car gets in front of Daniel, he falls to the ground, soon getting up and runs a different direction.

_**[Kate's Car]**_

Kate and Chris are helping the cops and both of them are talking back and forth on the phone considering they're in different cars. "He's on foot and just ran into the iron works." Chris says, watching Daniel wipe of the dust real quick.

"Wait. Wait. Did you just say on foot?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he just ran into the iron works."

"Running?"

"Yes, running."

"If he's on foot, then who's driving his car...?" Kate asked herself as she hangs up.

_**[Daniel's Car]**_

"Should I go faster?" Beck asks, driving Daniel's car as they help him and sits next to Robbie. Robbie looks back to see Kate following them.

"Much faster," Robbie replied. The engine revs as Beck slams onto the gas pedal. Robbie clicks a button on the radio and the policeman starts to say, "Suspect is on foot; heading into the iron works."

Right on time, Beck pulls up as soon as Robbie goes to the back after throwing open the passenger as Daniel could quickly get.

Beck asks, "What part of laying low don't you understand?"

"Damn it, I had him!" Daniel shouts, slamming his hands on the dashboard.

"Who, the Alpha?" Robbie asked.

"Yes!" Daniel was still shouting. "He was right in front of me and then the freaking police showed up."

"Hey, they're just doing their job." Robbie defends, getting a glare from Daniel. Robbie sinks low.

"Yeah." He responds and starts to glare at Beck. "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get past that?" Beck asked. "I made a dumb mistake. I get that."

"Alright," Robbie shouted, getting back up. "How did you find us?" Daniel remains silent and Beck looks at him.

Beck questions, "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah, trust both of us." Robbie adds. Daniel glares at him. "Or you can just trust him. I'll be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." He starts to explain. "She found two things; the first being a guy named Harris?"

"Mr. Harris, our Chemistry teacher?" Robbie interrogated, poking his head out to the front.

"Why him...?" Beck wondered.

"I don't know yet."

"What's the second?"

Daniel pulls a paper out and it looks like the symbol on Jade's necklace. "She found some kind of symbol." Daniel tells them. He sees Beck sigh and close his eyes for a second. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace...Jade's necklace."

_**[School: Day]**_

Beck and Robbie walk into the hall and start to talk about the night before. "This is gonna be impossible." Beck stated.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Robbie asked.

"How do that?"

"It's easy, you just say." He starts to mimic Beck's voice. "Hey, Jade, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to kill in order to get back together with you."

Beck shouts, "You're not helping!"

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay?" He turns to Beck. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask for the necklace." He sees that Beck is staring off in space. He slaps him on the shoulder and continues. "You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured and get Jade back. Do it in order, got it?" Robbie asks, walking away to first period.

"Get the necklace." Beck muttered to himself before walking away.

_**[Doctor's Office]**_

Ryder is lying on the bed in the doctor's office, getting his claw marks checked out. "What did you say it was that scratched you?" The doctor asked as he grabbed a pair of shaper silver scissors.

"It was...it was just an animal." Ryder responded. "Look, can you hurry this up? I'm missing first period."

"Have you had trouble sleeping lately?"

"Kind of, I've been having dreams."

"Were they dreams or night mares?"

Ryder knits his eyebrows together and responds, "It's been mostly nightmares. They've been about a fire. It's this house and I can hear screaming and..." Ryder pauses. "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I hope." The doctor responds suspiciously.

"What is that?" Ryder asked, looking at the object the doctor was holding.

"I'm just taking a closer look."

Ryder starts to get nervous, "Look, I really don't have much time."

The doctor orders, "Just hold still."

"I thought you said you were just gonna take a look."

"Yes, but in order to do that, I might have to dig a little deeper. A medical instrument squeaks as the doctor picks it up. He starts to dig it into Ryder's scratches and Ryder screams.

"It hurts!" Ryder exclaimed as the doctor pulls a little bit of skin. For a second, Ryder hallucinates Daniel doing the examination. Ryder jumps up and sees that he's still in the doctor's office. The doctor is looking at a chart as Ryder continues to pant. "Alright, you can put your shirt back on. The scabs on your neck are nothing to worry about." The doctor speaks.

"So, I'm okay, for my game tonight?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Doctor says as Ryder sits up. The doctor walks over. "I do want to give you an antibiotic though. Have you been eating any strange herbs lately?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you have aconite poisoning."

Ryder asks, "What is aconite?"

"Well, it's a purple flower, also called Monkshood..."

Ryder finishes, "Or Wolfsbane."

Hearing Ryder end the sentence, the doctor asks, "Yes, so you are familiar with it then?"

"No, I...I have no idea how I knew that."

Later, after the appointment, he walks up to Melissa's desk. Melissa greets him, "Hi."

"Hi." He politely greets her back. "Would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick?"

"I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear no very often." She responds. "Aren't you one of Beck's friends?"

"Yeah, we're good friends, actually." Ryder lied.

"Just be quick, okay." She gets up and lets him sit down. He gets on Inquiry-it and types in wolfsbane. Once he's done looking it up, he gets up and leaves.

_**[School Hallway]**_

Ryder walks down the hallway, heading towards Beck's locker. Beck searches for papers and puts them in his bag when Ryder slams his locker shut. "I know what you are, Oliver." Ryder starts, staring him right in the eye.

"What?" Beck stammers. "What?"

"I know what you are."

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Beck lied, gulping a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, you do." Ryder replied. "Here's the thing; however it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too."

"Get what for you?"

"Whatever it is; a bite or scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don't care. You're gonna get it for me or..." He turns Beck's head to where he sees Jade talking to a couple of girls. "She's gonna find out about it, too." He starts to walk away with a smirk.

_**[Hallway]**_

Beck finishes telling Robbie about his confrontation with Ryder earlier as they walk into another hall. "How did he find out?" Robbie questioned.

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it loud, the word?" Robbie asked.

"What word?"

"Werewolf," Robbie whispered. "Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Robbie tries to assure him. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? If he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Jade's dad?" Beck suggests.

Robbie changes his responds from seconds ago, "Okay. It's bad."

"I need the cure right now."

"Does he know about Jade's dad?"

"I don't know." Beck answered.

"Okay. Where's Daniel?"

"He's hiding, which is exactly what we told him to do." Beck replied. "Why?"

"I have another idea." He stops in his tracks. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals and it's your first game."

"I know. I know." Robbie says. "Look, do you have a plan for Jade yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." He reminds Beck as he walks away.

"Right, get the necklace."

_**[History Class]**_

Beck walks into class and sees Jade, looking pretty as ever. Jade looks up and sees Beck. Turning to Haley, she grabs her and puts her in the seat beside her. Taking off his backpack, Beck sits behind Haley. "Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out." Mrs. Ramsey speaks.

"Jade." Beck whispered, looking at her. Jade looked at him.

"Hey." She whispered back. "Class is beginning."

"I know. I'll shut up. I just...I have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it." Beck opinionates as he whipped out his phone."

"Okay." Jade turns back to the board and Beck starts to send pictures.

"Alright, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in-depth analysis of lago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies." Mrs. Ramsey starts. Jade abruptly grabs her stuff and gets up, looking at Beck with a teary face before walking out. He gets up and follows her, not noticing Haley's glare.

"Jade." He calls her name as soon as Jade is halfway down the hall. She stops and then turns to Beck after a second.

"Why did you send me those?" Jade's voice breaks. "Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?"

"No." Beck replied. "I thought you would like them. I thought they would remind you of us."

"Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me?"

"No."

Jade takes a deep breath. "Please don't talk to me. Okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please?" Jade walks away, leaving Beck alone.

_**[Cafeteria]**_

Robbie sits next to Beck at lunch and shoves a roll in his mouth, asking, "Did you get her to give you the necklace?"

"Uh, not exactly,"

"Ah," Robbie sighed. "What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her...at all."

"So, she's not giving you the necklace."

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Beck shouted.

"Well," Robbie speaks. "Did you find anything else out?"

"No."

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened.

"What's plan B?"

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"Can we at least trying getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The neck is all we got, so steal it. Thank you."

Beck looks away to find that Ryder has been staring at him probably the whole time he was talking to Robbie. "Robbie, he's watching us."

"Act normal." Robbie says. Beck can't help but hear Ryder chomp on his apple.

"_Beck_," Ryder's voice echoes as she listens to him. "_Can you hear me? You can, can't you?_"

"What's wrong?" Robbie questioned.

"Ryder's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Robbie starts to look at him, but Beck snaps his head back. "Look at me and just talk to me; act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

"_Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?_"

"Say something. Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything." Robbie says. "My mind's a complete blank."

"Your mind's blank?" He asks. "You can't think of something to say."

"Not under this kind of pressure." Robbie looks at Ryder's table and continues. "FYI, he's not sitting with them anymore."

Beck looks around the cafeteria and tries to find him when Ryder's voice echoes in his head again. "_Looking for me, Oliver? I'm right here._" He chuckles, leaning against the vending machine. "_So, what else can you do? Huh? Can you see well? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse, which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?_"

"Yes." Beck whispers silently.

"_I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you. While you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want and you know what I'm gonna start with. Her." Beck knew he was talking about Jade. "I'm gonna destroy any chance you have left with her." Beck starts clutching his water bottle. "And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body..._"

"Beck, come on, you can't let him do this." Robbie starts to say. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?"

"_I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and Jade, she's gonna beg for more. I'll be she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Beck? How are you gonna feel when she's screaming my name?_"

Suddenly, a loud clutter comes from Beck's plate, making everyone jump, including Haley as Ryder starts to chuckle.

_**[Indoor Swimming Pools]**_

Jade and Ryder are swimming down the two aisles in the swimming pools located in the school. They laugh at each other as they both swim to the edge. Jade strikes up a conversation, "You beat me again."

"I have an unfair advantage." Ryder replied. "See these cheekbones? They're acrodemically suited for swimming in water."

From afar, Beck sneaks up and sits in front of Jade's stuff. He looks to make sure no one is watching before digging through her bag. "So, you're coming to the game tonight, right?" Ryder asked.

"I was thinking no."

"You have to. We win tonight. We're in the semifinals. It's not because of Beck, right?"

"I was just thinking it might be a little weird."

"He's fine with it. He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about." Ryder lied.

"I did?" Beck asks himself, taking his eyes off the bag.

Jade asked, "He did?"

"Yeah," Ryder paused. "You know, he's a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating someone like you, but then I can't really blame him for trying." Ryder finished. She laughs. He splashes water on her and she puts him under.

Beck finds nothing and zips the bag. He storms out angrily.

_**[Hallway]**_

Ryder walks through the school, a grin on his face before Haley calls after him. "Ryder!" She shouts, pulling him back and holding her phone up. "This little text is not funny!"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would've put a 'ha-ha' at the end of it." He points to the text. "See, there's no ha-ha."

Haley reads, "Haley, please give up my spare house key at your earliest convenience." She stops reading and looks at him. "As in we are no longer dating?"

"You didn't lose it did you?"

"What is this?" Haley asked.

"Well, Haley, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life and you're about the deadest."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm dumping, actually. I'm dumping you." He chuckles, starting to walk away, but Haley grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

"I was dumped by the co-captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that." She says. Ryder blows a kiss to her as he walks away. A heartbroken Haley looks around her then yells back at him, "Wait, seconds, actually, seconds!"

_**[Robbie's Room]**_

Robbie walks into his room where the door is wide open with Daniel hiding behind it. He sets his backpack on the desk and starts to sit on the chair.

"Hey Robbie," Sheriff Shapiro calls out from outside. He turns around and notices Daniel.

"You...Daniel..." He spots him. Daniel puts his fingers to his mouth and points his finger to the hallway, telling him to go outside before he could come in. "I, um..." Robbie almost slams the door onto him trying to block Daniel as he stands outside.

Sheriff Shapiro asks, "What'd you say?"

"What? I said 'Yo, Dad."

"Listen, I've got something to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game, gosh, great, awesome, uh, good." Robbie didn't know what to say.

"I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, me too, I'm happy and proud of myself."

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm first line." He says. "Do you believe that?"

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too, again, I'm...oh." He says as Sheriff Shapiro comes over and starts to hug him. "Huggie, huggie, huggie."

"See you there."

"Take it easy." He says, watching his dad walk downstairs. He sighs and walks back into his bedroom, closing it. Suddenly, Daniel grabs him by the shirt and presses him against the wall. "Oh."

"If you say one word..." Daniel starts to threaten.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, Dad, Daniel Thornesmith is in my room. Bring your gun'?" He cuts him off. Daniel loosens his grip. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring you're fugitive butt, it's my house, my rules buddy." Robbie starts to walk to his desk.

Daniel asks, "Beck didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it, but there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Beck sent a text to Jade, asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"The thing is that it wasn't Beck who sent the message."

"Well, can't you find out who sent it?" Daniel asked.

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can."

_**[Jade's Bedroom]**_

Beck quietly opens the window of Jade's bedroom door, trying not to be noticed by people in the neighborhood. He gets in and walks to the nightstand. No necklace there. He walks to the desk and sees a book lying there.

_**[Robbie's Room]**_

"You want me to do what?" Andre asked, standing next to Robbie's desk with his backpack on one shoulder.

"I want you to trace a text." Robbie restated.

"I came here to do lab work." Andre says. "That's what lab partners do."

"We will do that once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?"

"I..." Robbie paused. "I looked up your arrest report, so."

"I...I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever."

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my..." Robbie scoffed.

Andre points to Daniel who is sitting in a chair by Robbie's bed, reading a book, "Who is he again."

"Um, that's my cousin...Miguel." Daniel looks up at them with a "really-you-had-to-choose-that-name" expression on his face.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Andre asks. Robbie suddenly looks at Daniel to notice there was in fact blood on Daniel's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, you see, he gets these really terrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel," Daniel looks up at them. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Daniel puts the book down reluctantly and gets up, taking off his shirt. Even though he doesn't really want to, he open's Robbie's drawer and grabs a shirt that is blue with orange stripes.

"So, anyway, I mean we both know you have the skills to trace that text." Robbie starts to talk to Andre. "So, we should probably..."

"Robbie?" Daniel says.

"Yeah,"

"This is no fit."

"Then try something else on."

"You're a horrible person." Andre mutters.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text..."

"Robbie!" Daniel shouts. "None of these fit."

They ignore him. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."

_**[Jade's Bedroom]**_

Beck walks towards the desk and opens the book to see the receipt for the Los Angeles Bowling Alley. On the back, it says, "First date with Beck!" He sits in the chair, depressed, when he suddenly sees something peeking out. He pulls it out and it's the necklace. He quickly puts the necklace in his pocket and climbs out of the window.

_**[Robbie's Room]**_

"There." Andre sighs, getting all the information he needed. "This text was sent from a computer; this one." Robbie and Daniel look closer to where he's pointing.

"Registered to that account name?" Daniel asked.

"No, no, no, no, that can't be right." Robbie declared.

Account registered to Los Angeles Hospital - Melissa Oliver.

_**[Jade's House]**_

Beck lands on his feet once he jumps from the roof as dogs start to bark. He starts to walk to her bike when he hears a, "Beck" behind him. He looks to see Mr. West. Being polite after Mr. West invites him in, he follows him inside the house. "She should be home in a few minutes. She sometimes goes for a run after school."

"You know, actually, I should get going." Beck stammers. "I've got a game to get to tonight."

"You want something to drink?" He offers, opening the fridge. "I'm gonna have a beer."

"You don't have to test me anymore. Your daughter already dumped me."

"Oh, it's no test. I'm sorry. High school romances burn bright, fade fast. Go ahead."

Beck rejects, "I'm good. Thanks."

"So, I was curious about something, Beck." Mr. West suddenly puts on a straight face. "How do you know Daniel Thornesmith?"

"Who...?"

_**[Forest]**_

"_So when I came to life, I found that I'm not to realize..."_ Jade listened to music as she ran through the forest, not even stopping as her feet matched the rhythm of the music. She suddenly stops in front of Daniel Daniel's house. Curious, she walks up to the house and listens to the creaking door as she opens it. She slowly walks in, looking around. She walks into the living room and bends down, looking at something. She traces the claw marks with her fingers and looks up. She jumps up and screams before realizing it was Kate.

"Damn, you got some lungs on you!" Kate exclaims, flinching a little, almost going deaf.

Jade exhales and puts her head on her forehead. She looks up at Kate and asks, "Did you follow me here?"

"Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, now, can you?" Kate asks, walking up. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know something...anything."

"You mean answers to lingering questions like..."

"I'm looking for answers to why he would want to kill us." She answers, and Kate suddenly laughs.

"Well, I mean, come on, look at this place." There's a moment of silence for a minute until Kate continues. "Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?"

Jade answered, "It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer."

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer." Kate responds. "You just need a reason. Even then, sometimes you can surprise yourself. What do you want, Jade?"

"I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like...like I need somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful."

"Jade, if you can give me just a little bit of time, be just a little patient. I think I can give you exactly what you want." She says then walks away, leaving Jade by herself.

_**[Jade's House]**_

"Jade said that she's seen you talking to him." Chris says, looking down at him. "Don't you think that seems a little disconnecting, Beck? Talking to an alleged murderer?"

"It's not like I'm the only one who knows him." Beck defends.

"Yes, but you're the only one that's talking to him."

"Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong?"

"Have you?" He walks back over to him. He clears his throat and sits next to Beck. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right?" He asked. They don't even notice Jade come in the room, but take a few steps back.

"Will you believe me if I say I think about it, too? That it's all I think about. When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, everything I did, everything was to make sure that she was safe!" Beck exclaims, jumping up.

"You should go." Chris says, standing up to face Beck after he stopped shouting. "You don't want to be late for your game."

_**[Robbie's Jeep: Night]**_

"Did you get the picture?" Robbie hears Beck ask on the other end of the line. Beck had previously sent Robbie a picture of the necklace.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." He finishes before Daniel literally squeezes Robbie's hand, the one that was holding the phone, while bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Daniel asked. "There's gotta be something: an inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the thing's flat. It doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing." Beck finishes. As soon as the phone is handed back to Robbie, Beck asks Robbie a question. "Where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line."

"Where the hell is Bobbie? Huh?" They hear Coach Sikowitz asks.

"Boy, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know! Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him...tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little late. Okay? Alright, thanks." He hangs up and puts the phone down.

"You're not gonna make it." Daniel comments.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

Robbie sighs, "Not until we find out the truth."

"Oh, by the way, one more thing,"

"Yeah..." Robbie felt his head hit the hard steering wheel as his head bounces off. He looks at Daniel with pain. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what that was for!" Daniel says. "Go. Go!" Still in pain, Robbie gets out of the car and walks to the door.

_**[Game]**_

As Beck gets ready, Ryder goes to sit by him. He puts his stuff down at looks at him. Ryder sighs and leans forward to whisper, "It's the bite that does it, isn't it?"

"Yes." Beck hesitantly whispers.

"Well, then that's easy."

"No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be...it has to be an alpha."

"Well, then you get him to do it."

"I don't even know how he is. Okay, trust me; this whole thing is so much more complicated than you think." Beck speaks. "There are others; hunters."

"Hunting what? What hunters?" Ryder asked.

"Werewolf hunters..." Beck answers, causing Ryder to snicker.

"Oh, my god, you've got to be kidding me." Ryder mutters.

"No, jerkoff...!" Beck shouts. "There's a whole family of them and they carry assault rifles. Don't you get that; assault rifles." Beck looks back at the Wests and Ryder looks the same direction when Beck turns away. He figures that the West are the werewolf hunters.

"Them?" Ryder questions.

"What?" Beck scoffs. "No, no."

"Oh, God, that actually makes since. Jade West...her middle name is Argent; Jade Argent West. Oh, my god, you don't get it! You've known her this long and you never actually asked her for her full name, idiot." Beck shrugs. Ryder continues. "Do you know what Argent means in French? It means silver."

_**[Hospital]**_

Robbie walks through the empty halls of the hospital, talking on the phone with Daniel. "Yeah, I said I can't find her." Robbie responds, still looking for Melissa.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Robbie walks to the doorway of Mason's room and it's empty.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either."

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Daniel."

"Robbie, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!"

Robbie backs away a little and jumps when he sees the half-burned man staring at him, leaning on the wall. "You must be Robbie."

Robbie slowly backs away a little bit further and starts to run away, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jennifer. "What are you doing here?" Jennifer asks. "Visiting hours is over." Her voice was filled with venom.

"You...and him...you're the one who...Oh, my...and he's...Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." He isn't able to wrap his head around it. Jennifer is suddenly punched in the face by Daniel's elbow and gives his uncle a sour glare.

"That's not nice." Mason declares. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic witch helping you kill people." Daniel comments before turning his attention to Robbie. "Get out of the way."

"You think I killed Laura on purpose, one of my own family?" Daniel growls and jumps over Robbie, who got on the ground. He starts to beat Mason up, but Mason is able to become stronger and powerful. They take turns smashing each other against the walls. Robbie starts to crawl away, but goes back once he sees the dead woman on the floor.

Daniel is still on the floor when Mason picks him up by the neck. "My mind and personality were literally burned out of me." He says as Daniel struggles. "I was being driven by pure instinct." He drops Daniel and bends down to get the keys out of Jennifer's pocket. Daniel gets up and gets in front of him.

"You want forgiveness?" Daniel punches him.

"I want understanding." Mason flips him over and as he coughs a little blood on the floor, Daniel crawls away.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during these years, when I was slowly healing cell by cell, while even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Daniel suddenly swings a punch at him, but he catches his arm. Bones crunch as he squeezes Daniel's hand tight. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He throws Daniel airborne to the other side of the hospital.

_**[School]**_

"It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober." Adrian explains to Sheriff as he sits at his desk, back turned to him.

"Listen, I have my son's first Lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?"

"I met her at a bar and we had a lot of drinks; a lot. She started asking me what I do and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like? Do you know what it's like to have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry after staring at all these vacant faces day after day?"

"Details..."

"Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body and get away with murder."

"How you could start a fire and get away with arson?" Sheriff asked.

"A week later, the Thornesmith house burns down."

"You know, you could have said something."

"And be an accomplice?" Adrian asked. "It would have ended my teaching career."

Sheriff asks, "You didn't know her name or where she was from?"

"No!" Harris yelled. "It's exactly what Laura Daniels' asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her."

"What is this?"

"The necklace the girl was wearing, that's the symbol on it. I asked her about it and she said it was a family thing. When you find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist."

"Murderer..." Sheriff trails off.

"Excuse me?"

"Arson happens to be property; this girl's a murder."

_**[Hospital]**_

"I was going to wait for a dramatic flair, but," Mason says as Daniel leans against a wall half-way. He flips over a mirror and suddenly, his burns heal. "When you look this good, why wait?" He turns his attention to Daniel. "Daniel, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we are family."

"Yeah, sadly..."

_**[Game]**_

"Now, this is what I like to see, rivals turned allies." Coach Sikowitz tells the team as they circle around him. "You know there is no me in team right, kids?"

"Yes, there is, Coach." Beck jokes.

"Okay, smart-butt, how about this? No A in econ if no wins on the field? Good? Huh? Perfect. Good." Coach responds.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Beck asks Ryder.

"Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh? 72 hours. That's all you get, Beck. 72 hours."

"What if I can't?"

"Oh, come on, Oliver. That's not a winning attitude."

"Let's go! Huddle up! Let's go!" Coach shouts. "Big night...! Big night...!"

_**[Bleachers]**_

On the bleachers sit Jade, Kate, and Chris who have come to the game. Jade points to Ryder when she finds him, "That one, that's Ryder."

"Holy hotness," Kate comments. "Oh, if I was in high school again, maybe just a substitute teacher."

"You are sick!" Jade shouts quietly.

"You should be all over that." Kate suddenly notices the scratches on Ryder's neck. Kate leans over to Chris and whispers, "Chris, remember how we were talking about a second beta, only younger?"

"Yes."

"Can you get turned by a scratch?"

"You could if the claws go deep enough."

"I wonder how deep those went."

_**[Field]**_

"Ready? Say it so they can hear it!" Everyone puts their hands in a circle. "What are we?"

"We are Lacrosse!"

"Alright, take the field, let's go!"

_**A/N: Ryder and Haley are broken up and Mason's the Alpha. What do you think? I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a misplaced or wrong name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! Review! **_


	10. Family Secrets

**Chapter Ten - Family Secrets**

"Robbie. Robbie! Has anyone seen Robbie?" Beck tried to get through the crowd as the Hollywood Arts fans cheered after a very successful game. "Has anyone seen Robbie?" Beck runs into Jade who congratulates him for doing a great job.

Jade compliments, "Uh, you were pretty awesome out there."

"Thanks, you too, I mean...that's not what I meant."

"No, no, I did some pretty awesome cheering." Jade chuckled. "You can thank me."

"You did?"

"Totally, I went from "Go, team, go" to "Defense" without a breath. I brought my A game." Jade is suddenly hauled away by her dad as a Lacrosse player started to shout while walking to Beck.

"State, state, state, state..." The lacrosse player dies down when Beck's death glare scares him. He walks away just as Ryder walks over.

"Oh, isn't that just heartbreaking?" Ryder asked. "Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, Oliver? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want and, uh, I'll help you get her back."

"What?" Beck was taken aback.

"Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me and also think about all the things you have to do to get her out of some tight dress by the end of the night. Let's see how this could work for everybody. Three days, Oliver. Have fun." The locker room empties and suddenly, the lights go off.

"Andre?" Beck questioned. He walks further until he sees Daniel. "What the...! Thank god. Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I really don't get Lacrosse." Mason says, coming out of the darkness and holding a Lacrosse stick.

"It was you..." Beck starts to say.

"When I was in high school, we played Basketball. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Beck, but I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people." Beck declares.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. I just want to kill the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include..."

"Jade." Daniel finished for him.

Beck asked, "You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake."

"What?" Beck questioned.

"It happens." Daniel responds.

"Beck, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"You're trying to help by killing my friends? FYI, I got dumped because of that." He says and Daniel just rolls his eyes.

"Sometimes, the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most." Mason wises.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that."

"Maybe..." Mason walks towards him. "You could try and see things from my perspective. Mason and Daniel leave as soon as Mason stabs his claws in the back of Beck's neck, making him see all of his memories from the house fire to killing Laura.

Later, Beck is sitting on the bench in the locker room when Robbie run in quickly, saying, "Dude, we have a huge problem."

"Trust me...I know."

_**-Jade's House-**_

Jade wakes up after rolling in the sheets while having dreams about Beck. She looks at the ceiling until she realizes that she hasn't really been wearing her necklace for a while. She sits up and looks down at her chest. She gets out of bed and walks to her desk. She looks inside the book, but the necklace isn't there.

She puts on her TOMS and jacket before walking into the garage with her keys. She gets in her car and first checks the center console before hearing the garage door open. She lowers her seat as Kate and Chris walk to the guns and supplies, having a conversation.

"It hasn't been an issue since we moved here." Chris objects.

Kate responds, "All I'm saying is that firing those things so close is bound to draw some attention."

"These things have saved my life more than once," Chris says. "I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to."

"This is coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow." Kate comments. "You know, these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter." Hearing that, Jade arches her eyebrow. Kate grabs an arrowhead on the table.

"Not yet."

Kate asks, "Ever...?"

"Not yet." Chris starts to walk to the door of the garage. Jade lowers a bit when Kate suddenly looks at the car. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kate turns around and walks in, barely closing the garage door. As soon as the coast is clear, Jade gets out and walks to the table. She picks up the arrowhead and behind her, Kate pokes her head in, not saying a word.

_**-Forest: Next Day-**_

"What does that do?" Haley asks as Jade screws on an arrow head on an arrow. Haley and Jade were in the woods. Haley was really expecting to go to a regular errand before they went shopping, but Jade had other plans in mind.

"We're about to find out." Jade pulls the arrow on the crossbow after getting it all set. Releasing it, it plunges into the tree, exploding.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Jade responds as she's putting on a smirk.

"Well, that was fun." Haley clapped her hands and walked closer to Jade. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" When she finishes, a twig snaps in the distance. Haley starts to get freaked out a little.

"Hold this." Jade carefully hands the crossbow over to her as Haley stands frozen.

"What? Why?"

"I thought I head something."

"So, what if heard something?"

"So, I want to find out what that something is." Jade says. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing.

"What if that nothing is nothing and that something is something dangerous?"

"Shoot it." Jade says bluntly before walking further away. As Jade walks further into the fog, getting out of sight from Haley, something watches her. Jade turns around and suddenly uses her stun gun on Beck. Beck falls to the ground as Jade runs over to him and kneels down next to him.

"Beck!" Jade shouts as he groans.

"Trigger finger!" Beck struggles. Jade puts down the gun and looks at Beck.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry." Jade apologizes.

Beck responds, "Oh, no, it's my fault. It's totally my fault."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't know it was you." Jade responds. "If I would have known it was you, I..."

"You would've still pulled the trigger?"

"No, of course not...! Seriously, I'm so sorry." Jade apologizes and takes the little things out of Beck's chest. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Beck sits up.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Jade wondered. "Were you following us?"

"No, not at all, um, your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes and I was hoping to catch you alone."

"By following me...?"

"Well, yeah."

"What for...?"

"Well, I found this at school." Beck takes the necklace out of his pocket. Jade gasps and grabs it.

"Thank God!" Jade shouted. "I was beginning to think it was stolen."

"No, no just lost. It was definitely not stolen by anyone." Jade chuckles once she puts it on.

"Well, thank you for finding it and bring it."

"You don't...think I'm a total stalker, do you?" Beck asked.

"Hmm, no," Jade nods her head. "I just think you're weird like you always are." After a couple seconds of silence, Jade gives Beck a tight hug. Jade missed this; just being able to hug Beck. She feels Beck hug back and they start rocking each other. Jade suddenly pulls away and grabs her stun gun. "I better get back to Haley." She speaks, walking away.

_**-Robbie's Home: Night-**_

Robbie, being crazy as if he was drunk, ran into the kitchen and almost slipped while opening the refrigerator. He grabs a drink and some cold food, walking away, but comes back when he sees his dad working on more information for the Thornesmith house arson.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked, walking in.

"I'm doing work."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Robbie offered.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey that would be awfully nice." Robbie walked to the cabinet and grabbed a glass cup. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the whiskey.

"Any leads?" Robbie asked, sitting down as he grabbed a piece of paper.

"Hey!" He slapped his hand away.

"Ow!"

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Sheriff speaks. "Not too much." He adds while Robbie pours the whiskey.

"Okay." Robbie hands the cup over to him. "There you go dad."

"Thanks."

"Bottoms up..." When Papa Shapiro is under the influence of the whiskey, he spills come things to Robbie. "You know, Daniel Thornesmith would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Robbie asked.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mug shot, it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera."

"Nice" Robbie mumbles when he grabs a mug shot of Daniel from where they got him arrested when they thought he killed his sister.

"Oh, my god...oh, god, that ounce hit me like a brick. I have said way too much and if you repeat any of that..."

"Dad...it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on."

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Thornesmith House fire."

Robbie leans forward to read a sheet of paper. "Garrison Myers; terminated under suspicion of fraud." He reads.

"That's exactly right."

"Who else?" Robbie wonders.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed; he's a convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the other two guys who got killed in the woods?"

"Priors all over their records including..."

"Arson..." Robbie finished. "Maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Sheriff started seeming like he was getting over the whisky and so Robbie grabbed the bottle and shouted, "Another shot?"

"No, no, no, no more."

"Dad, come on. You worked really hard, right? You deserve it."

He sighs and responds "Oh, my god. I'm gonna have such a hangover."

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." Robbie chuckles and refills the cup. Silently, Robbie mutters, "I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."

_**-Beck's RV-**_

Beck opens the door to his RV and walks in. He tiredly plops down onto the bed and sighs, rubbing his face. He takes her phone and listens to voicemails. _"Beck, I noticed you didn't hand in your paper today. If you need an extension, the best I can do is another 48 hours."_

"Damn it." Beck cursed under his breath. There's a knock on the door and sitting back on her bed, he says, "Not now mom." There's another knock. "I said not now." He walks to the door and unlocks it. He opens it to see Jade.

"Sorry. I saw your car parked here." Exhaling, Jade asks, "Can we talk?"

_**-Robbie's House-**_

Papa Shapiro is about to drop the glass when Robbie stops it from breaking. He looks at him and he's really drunk. "Oh, Robbie, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?"

"If Daniel wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire, then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal report were up to seventy percent over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy running out of the woods. I don't know."

"Maybe something's scaring them out." Robbie suggested. Suddenly, Sheriff gets off task and starts talking about Robbie and his dead mom, Claudia.

"I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time..."

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry." Robbie says. "I'll be right back."

"I do. I miss it. I miss your mom." Robbie turns to him instantly before he could even dial the number.

"What'd you say?" He stops his hand as he starts to pour another drink.

_**-Beck's RV-**_

"Do you want me to say something first?" Beck asks after sitting there with Jade in complete and utter silence.

"No."

"Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?"

Jade moves her glance to Beck and asks, "Why would I want that?"

"I don't know. It's just that you came in here and said that you wanted to talk, and we've been sitting here for like 10 minutes, and you haven't said anything yet and it's starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry." She laughs a little. "It's a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous and I guess I just...I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you."

Jade exhales, "It's about my family.

"Okay."

"A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. It was a small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and my dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start."

"Maybe it was just a little miscommunication."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But then I found glass on her car like her window had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with Daniel."

"Are you sure?"

Jade nods, "Yeah, I think that he's not..."

"Hey, Beck, I'm coming home late tonight." Mrs. Oliver suddenly charges in and they both jump up from the bed. "What? What...what's wrong? Is it...is it my hair, make up?"

"No." Beck responds. "No, nothing, you look beautiful."

"You look amazing." Jade compliments her.

"Amazing...why do you look amazing?" Beck asks and Jade looks at him with a subtle laugh.

"I look amazing because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the opposite gender who's not over the age of 16." Jade chuckles as Beck rolls his eyes.

"Who...?"

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah, we just kind of started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner and really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."

"What medical rep?" Beck asks just before the doorbell rings.

"That medical rep and I'm not...I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please get the door...get the door and talk with him, okay. Just be nice." Melissa suddenly rushes into Beck's bathroom even though there was nothing in there woman-like enough for her to get ready.

"I'll be right back." He tells Jade and starts to head outside. Right there, standing on the doormat, is the one and only Mason Thornesmith.

"Hello there." Mason greets him as he just stares at him, bug eyed.

Beck rushes over to him and quietly threatens, "I'll tell her."

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face?" Mason questioned, whispering. "Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her..."

"Beck, if I may interrupt your listening of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

"Just...just give me half a second." Melissa's voice sounds from the RV. "Sorry."

Mason continues, "...or maybe you think that I've come up with an idea like how it might be easier to convince you to be a part of the pack if your mother is, too." He threatingly takes steps into the house. "You need to understand how much powerful we are together; you, me and Daniel. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that or are you failing history as well?"

"I know the Germans lost the war."

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership and trust me, we don't have that problem here." Mason chuckles.

"I'm ready." Melissa says, walking up to them with her purse. "I'm sorry again."

"Mom..." Beck stops them as soon as they walk outside. They turn back to her as Melissa responds.

"Yes, sweetheart...?"

"Have a good time." Beck rushes back up into his RV, closing the door and Jade looks at him weirdly. Jade stays seated on the bed as Beck paces around the RV. "I got to go, but if you just stay, I swear I'll be right back." He grabs his jacket. "I just, I just have to; um, just know that I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't incredibly important."

"It's alright," Jade responds.

"No, no, no. I wanna talk to you. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay? Please? I'll be right back." Jade nods and before rushing out, Beck says, "Thank you."

_**-Mason's Car-**_

"Is everything okay?" Mason asks Melissa, who seems a little bit tense.

"I just feel like we probably missed the turn for the restaurant?"

"Well, I'll pull over. We can map it on your phone." He says.

"Okay." Mason pulls over and he watches as she laughs at something on her phone. She looks up and wonders why he's staring at her. "What?"

"I was noticing that you have the most incredible skin. It's flawless."

"That's a new one on me." Suddenly, a car bumps into me. Melissa gets out of the car to see Robbie's jeep. "Oh, are you kidding me? Robbie!" She shouts as she watches Robbie suddenly get out.

"Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, this is...this is just crazy; what a coincidence, huh?" He says. Melissa laughs mockingly.

"Nicely done, Beck," Mason whispers, walking away from the two.

"I mean..." Robbie starts to say. "I don't know what happened. You just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere...! We were parked on the side of the road, Robbie."

"How crazy is that?" Robbie asks. "I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing."

"I don't think that's necessary." Mason says, walking back to them.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Robbie lied.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa shouted.

"I don't know. There's something definitely wrong with my neck." Melissa is too busy shouting at Robbie that she doesn't even notice Mason walk away from them.

"I know you're there, Beck, and I'm impressed." Mason whispers. "It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team...Ryder. He thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power, but not in his case."

A couple feet away, hiding behind a car, Beck whispers, "Ryder...oh, no."

_**-Thornesmith House-**_

Ryder approaches the Thornesmith house with Daniel behind him. There was a reason Daniel took him there, and it wasn't very good. "This is it?" Ryder asks. "This is the place?"

"Go ahead." Daniel says, nodding a little bit. Ryder reluctantly walks to steps as Daniel watches him with an evil look in his eyes. Ryder turns back to him.

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."

"Go in." It's all Daniel can say to make his plan work. The wood creaks as he steps on the porch. He turns to look at Daniel again who just makes a gesture with his hand. Ryder continues to look at him.

"What's in here?"

"Everything you want." With a deep breath, he reaches for the doorknob. Hinges creak as he opens it. Daniel had silently gotten closer to him and slaps him on the shoulder, scaring Ryder a little bit. "It's gonna be alright. Trust me."

"This house; it's the same house." Ryder speaks.

Daniel questions, "What'd you say?"

"I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase. I remember these walls. I remember everything."

"You've been here?"

Ryder turns to him, shaking his head no. "No, I've never been here. I've dreamt it. There's no one else here and no one else coming?" Ryder asks. Daniel nods.

Daniel grows out his claws and Ryder suddenly falls onto the stairs. "No, no, please. Please don't okay?" Ryder begs. "I'll shut up. I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Beck alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I...I don't deserve it."

"I think you do."

"No!"

"Look around you!" Daniel shouts. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here and there's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!"

"Excuse me?" Beck's voice is heard from the top of the stairs. "I think you mean co-captain." Beck jumps down the stairs and crouches, landing on his feet before bringing his head up in werewolf form. She looks back at Ryder, then at Daniel, who had transformed into a werewolf as well.

"Move...!" Daniel growls.

"No."

"Fine," Daniel says. "I'll kill you, too." He hears a whistling sound. "Cover your eyes!" He shouts. He ducks down in time, but Beck is too late. There's suddenly gunfire and Daniel looks to see that Beck's coughing up blood. He carefully crawls over to Beck and grabs him by the back of his shirt. He gets him out of the house before walking into gunfire.

Soon, Beck feels someone pick him up. "Stop." He orders, drowsy, but soon hears Lane's voice respond, "Don't worry, Beck. Everything's gonna be okay."

_**-Jade-**_

Jade lies on Beck's bed while looking on her phone. She looks at the time and it's been almost two hours since Beck had left. She gets up and her phone suddenly beeps. She looks at it to see a text from Kate.

_Kate (Mobile)_

_We need to talk _

Soon, Jade meets Kate in an underground cave and they stop in front of a sliding door. "What is this place?" Jade asks, full of curiosity.

"Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different." She opens the sliding door and walks into the room. Jade stands at the doorway as Kate turns on the light. There, chained up in werewolf form, is Daniel Thornesmith.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asks menacingly.

_**A/N: I ripped this chapter from my Bori version of Teen Wolf and just switched the names so I apologize if there's a misplaced or wrong name somewhere in the story. Just let me know what name and where so I can fix it! Review! **_


	11. Scratches

_**Chapter Eleven - Scratches**_

Jade drives down the road in the car as she thinks about the last few minutes with her aunt. She couldn't believe any of it, but for some reason, part of her believed all of it.

_**Flashback**_

"_What are you doing to him?" Jade quizzed, staring at Daniel. "Is that gonna kill him?" _

"_Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate speaks. _

"_What is he?" Jade asked, full of wonder._

"_Shape shifter, Lycan, Werewolf," Kate laughed. "To me, he's just another dumb animal." She gets up and walks to Daniel. She opens one side of his mouth and looks at Jade. "See this right here? These are canines, also known as fangs, made for tearing and rending of flesh. It's not something you'd find on those cute little leaves, eating herbivores, is it?" _

"_This is a joke to you?" Jade queried, feeling bad for Daniel._

"_Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" _

"_So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Jade asked, shifting her eyes from Daniel to Kate and from Kate to Daniel. _

"_There are actually three of them. Another one like him called a Beta and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader; it's bigger, stronger, and nastier. Those are the real ugly ones."_

"_Oh, God, not now," Jade puts her hand on her forehead. "When were they gonna tell me?" _

"_They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you." _

"_Why?" _

"_Let's just say if you react badly when you find out, that's not good." _

"_What do you mean not well?" _

"_They don't think you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. What I see is natural talent." Kate cranks up the volts and Jade cringes when she hears Daniel scream in pain. "Jade, you said that you wanted to feel powerful, right? Right now is your chance." _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Jade asks as Kate walks over to her. _

"_Go to school and do your homework. Go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get ready for the next part." _

"_What's the next part?" _

"_You're gonna help me catch the second Beta."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jade, are you alright?" Sheriff Shapiro asks when she pulls over.

"Yeah, sorry, I was going so fast. I didn't realize..." Jade starts tearing up and her voice cracks.

"Oh, no," Sheriff sighs. "Uh, okay, alright, uh...listen; you weren't going that fast, just 75 in 25 in a construction zone."

"Oh, God," Jade says. "Oh, I'm not trying to get out of a ticket. I just, I don't want you to think I'm like this."

"No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's fine." Sheriff stops.

"No, please, write me a ticket." Jade begged. "I need you to write me a ticket, okay?"

"Okay. I don't see how that is gonna make you feel a lot better." He says as he writes on the notepad.

"It's so humiliating. I swear I'm not like this."

"I understand." He responds.

"This isn't me. This...this is...this isn't me. This is not me. I'm okay."

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Do I still have to write you a ticket?" He asked.

_**[Animal Clinic]**_

"Welcome back to the land of consciousness." Lane says as he sees that Beck has awoken. He jumps up, but starts losing his balance. Lane runs and helps him back on the table. "Are you doing okay? Maybe you should sit down." Lane hears the door open and walks into the main room. "I'm sorry. We're closed." Lane says as Mason Thornesmith stands at the door.

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own." Mason says.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry." Deaton says. "That's not going to be possible. Maybe you should come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Mason tells him.

"Like I said," Lane repeats. "We're closed."

"Mountain ash, that's an old one."

"Let me be as clear as possible." Lane says the next three words slowly with gritted teeth. "We...are...closed."

Mason gives up and walks outside. He knows Beck is in there and knows Beck can hear him even outside, so he whispers, "There are others who can help me get what I want, Beck, the ones who are more innocent and far more vulnerable."

_**[Beck's RV: Following Day]**_

Later on, Beck and Robbie are looking for Beck's phone in his RV. Beck frantically orders, "Call it again."

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one." Beck informed. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Daniel."

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Daniel walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Robbie said.

"West's plan was to use them to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."

"Alright," Robbie said. "So then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Daniel to get Mason - problem solved."

"Not if Mason's going after Jade to find Daniel! I can't protect on my own which means we either find Daniel first..." Beck trails off. "Just help me!"

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that when was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Ryder? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die, for me?" Robbie looks to see Beck glaring at him. "What?"

Beck hears a vehicle pull up outside and looks out to see his mom's car. "My mom just got back home from work."

Beck's super hearing picks up on Melissa talking to someone on the phone, _"Hi. It's me, Melissa Oliver. I'm giving you a call. So yeah, you know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good or maybe you would like to do coffee. Maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, because I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call." _Beck hears her hang up before she starts to sob.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?"

"She's crying."

"Beck, you can't protect everyone."

Beck looks at him, "I have to."

_**[Dungeon]**_

"Come on, Daniel." Kate looked at Daniel after he refused to tell her about the Alpha. "He killed your sister. Now either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself...or you're protecting him." She walks up to him and looks at his face. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Daniel. Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one." Daniel glares at her.

"Promise...? Because If I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go." Kate says. "Let's see, nothing, nothing, and nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." She spoke.

"Are you gonna torture me or are you gonna just talk me to death?"

"Oh, sweetie," Kate walks back over to him. "I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burnt my family alive?"

"No, I was thinking more about the crazy, hot sex we had...but the fire thing was fun to." Daniel growls harshly in her face as she got closer. "I love that you hate me." She spoke and backs up a little as a man appears behind her with a baseball bat. "I really don't want to torture you, but he does."

_**[Coach Sikowitz's Class]**_

"What do you mean I can't go to the formal?" Beck asked Coach Sikowitz as he stood in front of the coconut-loving man.

"Oliver, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player."

"So...so the compromise is that I can't go to the school dance?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Then I quit the team." Beck bickered.

"No, you don't and if you show up at the dance and I see you there, I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth."

_**[Locker Room]**_

In the locker room with Robbie and Ryder, Beck talks to Ryder about taking Jade to the formal. "You want me to take her to the formal?"

"I don't want you to." Beck corrected. "I need you to."

"Screw you. You know what?" Ryder points to both Beck and Robbie. "Screw you, too. In fact, screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?"

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you." Beck argued.

"Oh, yeah, show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Convenient," Ryder remarked.

"Just do it for Jade, okay?" Beck spoke. "She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.

"Have her dad do it, okay?" Ryder says. "He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Beck asked.

"Not my problem." Ryder responded.

"You're her friend, too. You are and all that time that you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Jade. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?"

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." Ryder walks away as Beck sighs and turns to Robbie.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so, because it's not strong enough." Robbie spoke. "How about I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, ever for the sake of your wolf-hood?"

"I'm not done."

"You're not done. Okay." He says as Beck walks away. He meets Ryder before he walks out of the locker room.

"One more thing," Beck tells Ryder, who turns around with an eye-roll and sees Beck's golden wolf eyes.

_**[Jade's Locker]**_

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Ryder asks when he walks over to Jade's locker. She notices that he's shaking like someone who just watched a horror movie and peed their pants.

She wonders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal with you...as friends, just friends..."

_**[Hallway]**_

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be there." Robbie assures Beck as they head down the hall.

"I'm still going." Beck informs him.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"

Beck leans against his locker with his backpack securing him. "Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal and a ride there?" Robbie quizzed.

"No and no."

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in with the werewolves and werewolf hunter all out to kick your little werewolf butt." Robbie summarized Beck's plan.

"Yeah, are you gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Robbie exclaimed.

_**[Macy's]**_

After school, Jade and Haley are at the mall looking for dresses. The look around Macy's to see if they can find anything they would like to wear.

"Okay, Jade, what's wrong?" Haley asks her all the sudden.

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I have a lot on my mind." Jade looks as she examines one of the dresses on the rack next to them.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Jade, I'm buying you a dress." Jade laughs a little bit.

"I have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Jade tells her.

"Excellent," Haley spoke.

"But it's not as much as I'm going to ask." Jade prepares to play matchmaker.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Haley shouts as they walk near the perfume station. Jade stops in her tracks and so does Haley.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, raided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Jade saw Robbie at the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Who are you talking about?" Haley queried.

"Him," Jade pointed to Robbie. Haley looks at him and her eyes bulge out as little frown starts to show. "Don't frown, Haley. Somebody could be falling in love with your smile." Jade gives her a little push before Haley goes to ask Robbie out.

"Robbie," Haley starts. Her voice spins him around. "Would you like to go to the formal together?" When Robbie says yes, Haley gulps. Robbie spends the rest of the time helping Haley pick a dress as Jade looks for a dress herself. While she looks at a black, red, and white dress, Mason comes up behind her. What Jade doesn't know is that Beck is there behind the clothing racks, watching Mason's every move.

"That's not your color." Mason comments. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale...?"

"Fair, I mean. You can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"Okay..." Jade spoke awkwardly.

"Trust me; I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Mason gets out a pale pink dress. "That's much better. You're not here alone, are you?" He asked. "Shopping for dresses with friends for a high school dance?"

"Formal," Jade corrects. The intercom comes on and the announcer starts speaking.

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate..."

Jade questions, "Did she just say a blue Mazda?"

"...5768. Your car is being towed."

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed. "That's my car."

When Jade walks away, Mason starts to sense Beck nearby and whispers, "I have to say, Beck. I continue to be impressed with ingenuity. Just remember you can't be everywhere all the time."

_**[Dungeon]**_

Kate listens to messages on her phone. The next one is from Chris again, _"Hey. It's me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I want to know where you are. Call me, now." _

"Unfortunately, Daniel, if you're not going to talk..." Kate paused and stood up to look at him. "I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, did you? Did you tell her the truth about the fire? Or did you...?" Kate paused. "Did you tell anybody? Oh, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Isn't that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack...again? Or just a little bit of history repeating? History repeating..." Kate repeats. "It's not Ryder, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Jade. Not like Beck."

_**[Beck's RV]**_

While Beck was at Macy's watching Jade, he and Robbie looked for tuxes to keep each other busy when Jade and Haley were in the girl's dressing room, both taking turns keeping watch as the other went to go pick it out. A tuxedo lies on Beck's bed as he gets ready and puts the ends of a white buttoned-up shirt in his pants.

"This is really nice. How did you afford a..." Melissa looks at the tuxedo and removes the flaps to see a duct-taped spot on the side.

Beck walks over from his bathroom, "It's not gonna work, is it?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's fine. No one will notice." Melissa says and adds one thing quietly, "No one legally blind will notice."

"I heard that."

"Okay, well, you just come in here and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on, let's do this." She puts the tuxedo on him. "See? I actually think this is going to work."

"Really...?" Beck asked.

"Turn." Beck turns and puts his arms up. Melissa sees a ripped part on his pants. "And no, it's not."

"What?"

"Yeah,"

"What...I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?"

"Okay, don't panic, alright? Take them off." She says and goes to get her sewing kit. She comes back in and Beck is sitting on the bed. As she sews his pants, they talk about Jade and the plans for the formal.

"Is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight?"

"No. I'm going stag."

"You're going alone?"

"Stag; there's a difference. Well, sort of."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little, you know, surprised that you don't have anyone else to ask other than Jade."

"There are no other girls besides Jade." He says.

"You really feel that way?"

"Can you just keep sewing?" He asks, growing tired of all the questions.

"No, no, no, no, you have time for just one more question." She spoke as Beck stood up. "Come here. Do you really feel that way?"

"I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this...this hollow feeling in my chest and it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life. I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad."

"I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away."

"I don't want it to."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"She knows."

"Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumbass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, alright? You ready? Women love words."

"Huh?"

"You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, and in the sidewalk with cement...tattoo it on your arm..."

Beck looks at her, one of his eyebrows arched. "Are you serious?"

"No. Not really. Just...tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want."

"Everything...?'

"But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go."

_**[Hollywood Arts High School]**_

Ryder and Jade have arrived at the formal and Jade is already bored. When Ryder offers her a drink of alcohol, she rejects. "I'm good, thanks."

"You want to do tonight sober?"

"I wouldn't mind remembering some of it."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind forgetting all about it."

"Do you know if Beck's coming?" Jade questioned.

"I know he's not allowed to; academic probation." Ryder gets out and closes the door. Jade looks in the pull-down mirror and just looks.

"Just be a normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Jade, somebody could be falling in love with your-" Jade pauses when she spots Beck on the roof, finding a way to get into the school. Now that definitely made her smile.

Over at Robbie's Jeep, he and Haley get out and Haley meets him at the front of the jeep. He wraps his arm around her and they walk in. "I think you look beautiful," Robbie compliments.

"Really...?"

_**[Hollywood Arts High School: Gym]**_

"Do you want to dance?" Jade asks Ryder as they stood in the middle of the gym.

"Do I have to?"

"Not the response I was expecting, but no, I guess not."

"You wanna dance?" Robbie asks Haley.

"Pass," Haley spoke.

"You know what?" Robbie said. "Let me try that again. Jade, get off your cute little butt and dance with me now."

"Interesting tactic, but I'm gonna stick with no."

"Haley, get up okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing. I don't. Jade, I've had a crush on you since the third grade and I know that somewhere in that cold, lifeless exterior is an actual human soul. I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are and that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Peace Prize."

"A Fields Medal..." Haley corrects.

"What?"

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for Mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning."

Beck doesn't seem to be doing a very good job hiding when he sits on the bleachers, watching Haley and Robbie dance and Jade being bored as Ryder goes out to drink. "Oliver! I see you!" Coach Sikowitz suddenly shouts as Beck gets up and starts running. He jumps off the bleachers and runs around as everyone gets out of the way. "Come here, buddy. Come here, Oliver! Get outta my way!"

Beck reaches Andre and he's sitting alone at a table, "Andre, Andre, dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Please! Right now, right now...!" He grabs Andre, who uncomfortably decides to play along.

"Oliver! You're not supposed to..." He stops when he notices that it made him seem like he was judgmental in a situation like this.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Okay, ho-ho-ho-ha-ha..." Coach uncomfortably laughs. He just gathered a load of foot in his mouth. "Hold on, I was just saying that..." He stopped talking. "Never mind, continue dancing."

"Thanks dude, I owe you." He tells Andre before walking away to Jade.

"What are you looking at, Greenberg?" Coach is heard asking.

"Jade," Beck says when he reaches her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes, I would love to dance with you." They walk away from the table and Beck puts his hands on her hips and she puts her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth.

"Beck..."

"Yes, Jade?" Beck spoke.

"I'm glad you came."

As Robbie and Haley dance, Haley pulls away and looks at him. Robbie wonders, "Are you okay?"

"I just...need to take a little break." She said.

"You mean you need to go find Ryder. I get it." He spoke as she walked off to go find her ex-boyfriend.

_**[Outside]**_

Ryder is outside drinking by his car when he sees glowing red eyes in the distance. He starts to walk toward it, shouting, "Come on! Come on! Do it, I know you're here." He fell to the ground and walked to it on his knees. "Come on. Come on! I wanna be like you. I want to be one of you. Please!"

It wasn't the Alpha at all. He finds that out when the lights start going in different ways. Chris West appears. "Unfortunately Ryder, I don't think I can give you what you want, but I have a feeling you might be able to help me."

_**[Gym]**_

"What?" Jade asks when she notices Beck looking at her.

"It's just hard not to look at you."

"I like when you look at me."

"I remember this one time...I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and...I was watching you and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then you started drooling and it got kind of disgusting. And then my arm fell asleep with you head on it and pins and needles started to hurt.

"Okay. Shut up," Jade spoke, laughing a little.

"Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh...I kinda love your smile. Jade, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my RV the other night?"

"Oh," Jade said. "You don't have to apologize. Robbie told me about the car accident."

"I- it's not that. It's about Daniel and about everything you were trying to tell me."

"That was, uh, forget about that. I don't know what I was talking about."

"I do and I believe you."

"You don't have to. I know things are different now. Just...just trust me." Jade spoke.

_**[Outside]**_

Chris and Ryder are talking by Ryder's car when Beck comes to mind. He doesn't say that Beck's the second Beta, but says, "You promise you won't hurt him."

"Of course not, he's just a kid."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Ryder. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager."

_**[Formal]**_

"You weren't wrong." Beck says.

"Yes, I was. The stuff I was saying was crazy, so..."

"Jade, please let me talk." Beck says before pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I love you," He whispered.

_**[Formal: Ryder and Robbie]**_

Robbie is waiting for Haley to return when he sees Ryder, but no Haley. HE walks over to him and asks, "Where the hell have you been? Did Haley ever find you?" Robbie notices that Ryder starts to get nervous. "What? What's wrong?'

"I didn't see her. She never came."

"Oh, crud...!" Robbie runs out, remembering something about Mason. Beck and Robbie had recently found out he might not go for just Jade; he might go after anyone to create a bigger pack.

_**[Lacrosse Field]**_

Haley walks onto the Lacrosse field in hopes to find Ryder there. The lights start turning on one by one as she calls out, "Ryder! Ryder!" She sees someone walking towards her and mistakes it for Ryder.

"Haley, run!" She hears Robbie shouting as he tries to run as fast as he could. Haley looked back to see that It wasn't Ryder. It was Mason. Before Robbie could get to her, Haley was on the ground, covered in bloody bite marks and in an unconscious state."

"Don't kill her. Please." He begs.

"Of course not, just tell me how to find Daniel."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Tell me how to find Daniel." He states clearly.

"I don't know that." Robbie yelled. "How would I know that?"

"You're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly arid scent, Robbie, tell me the truth or I will rip her apart." Mason threatens.

"Look...look, I don't know, okay? I swear to god, I have no idea."

Peter shouts, "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Look, I think...I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Daniel, I think her...I think he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Wests...?"

"Yeah,"

"And...?" Mason wanted some more information.

"When they were shot, he and Beck, I think he took Beck's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So, if he still has it and if it's still on, you can find him." Robbie explained. He looked down at Haley and petted her hair.

_**[Beck and Jade]**_

"Where are we going?" Beck asks as he's being dragged out by Jade.

"Somewhere can be a lone."

"Alone where...?" He asks. "What are you going?"

"Over here." She runs to the buses as Beck gets this sense as if history might be repeating. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little weird Déjà vu; sure this is a good idea?"

Jade starts to get in the bus, "In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea."

"I really hate it when you say things like that."

"Come on." Jade says, getting to a window.

"We should get back to the dance. Screw it." Two cars start driving between the two buses. Jade covers her mouth as Beck's looking at both of them. He jumps, each foot touching the heads of both cars. He breaths heavily and draws up, revealing his werewolf form to Jade.

_**A/N: Jade found out, Haley might or might not die, Kate was the one who set the fire to the Thornesmith house six years ago...what will happen next? One more chapter and it's the end of Trilogy 1. After that, say hello to Trilogy 2, which will be named "A Beautiful Mystery". **_


	12. Not Sincere

**Chapter Twelve - Not Sincere**

"Move...!" Chris shouted as he honked the horn. Beck looked at him before jumping to the other side of the bus. He ran straight from the bus and once he got further into the woods, he stopped and fell to the ground, screaming seconds later.

_**[Lacrosse Field]**_

Mason, Robbie and a dying Haley were still on the field. Mason insisted on leaving Haley there, but Robbie coldly objected. "No, I'm not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, Robbie. You're coming with me." He spoke.

"Just kill me!" Robbie shouted. "Look, I don't care anymore."

"Call your friend. Tell Ryder where she is. That's all you get." Mason said. Robbie took out his phone and dialed Ryder.

_**[Bus]**_

Jade walks out of the bus as Chris gets out of the car. He catches her as she starts to lose balance. "It's alright."

"No." Jade said with disbelief as she looked at him. She knew that he was the second Beta and the one Kate was planning on killing.

"You're okay. You're okay, baby."

_** [Haley/Ryder]**_

Ryder frantically carries Haley back to the school bridal style. "Come on, Haley, stay with me. Help me! Somebody help!" He shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Get help, please."

_**[Robbie's Jeep]**_

"Don't feel bad." Mason says as Robbie drives him to his destination. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful.

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and tear me apart."

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month." He spoke and Robbie's mouth goes a gap.

_**[West House]**_

Chris is back at home with Kate sitting on the couch, watching him boil with anger as Jade and Mrs. West are up stairs, getting Jade's things together. "Feeling better?" Kate asks after Chris smashes a vase against the wall.

"Don't push me, Kate!" He shouts, turning back to her.

She teases, "I thought it was a pretty heathy display of aggression, actually."

"You told her." Chris spoke, picking up the glass shards.

"She found out." Kate lies, pulling the last straw. Chris slammed the glass shards back onto the floor and turned to her.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to."

Kate yells, "She needs to."

"Why are you back here? You hate this town." Hey spoke. "I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you, but you called first."

"So now you don't want my help?"

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping."

Kate scoffed, "Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around killing people at random?"

"Not random."

"What?"

"Tyhurst said that Sheriff Shapiro can connect every murder back to the Thornesmith Fire."

"Well, then that's even more reason for her to know because they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Daniel and some other relative, but I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets."

"I know." Chris spoke. "That's why you're taking Jade out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington and you will stay there until I call."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?"

"Get your things!" He shouts. "I want the two of you on the road within the hour."

_**[Jade's Room]**_

"I'm not sure how long you'll be." Mrs. West spoke as she helps Jade get ready, though Jade's just sitting on the bed in shock. "You want me to pick out anything specific?" Jade doesn't respond and Mrs. West looks at her. "Jade?"

"I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf."

"Alright, I'll grab some things myself." Mrs. West said and grabbed Jade's phone when it starts ringing before Jade could even get it. She hangs it up and puts it back on the dresser.

"Who was it? Was that Beck?"

"Nope, some boy named Ryder." Mrs. West answered.

"What are you gonna do to him?"

"That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow; especially when they're that young."

"Beck didn't kill anybody." Jade defended. "He couldn't have."

"This is all part of a longer conversation."

"I want to know right now!" Jade demanded.

"What you want right now doesn't matter!" Mrs. West yells, making her jump. "What you need is to stay quiet." Her voice softens as she turns back to the closet. "You're catching a glimpse of something you're not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it." She turns to look at Jade. "Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?" Jade nods, but Mrs. West wants to hear her say it. Her harsh voice shouts, making Jade jump. "Say it!"

"I understand."

"That's my girl. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there."

Before she knew it, Jade was sitting next to Kate in the car, ready to head to Washington. As Mr. West walks up to the door, Kate leans forward and says, "You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own."

He ignores her and talks to Jade, "We're gonna talk about everything. I promise. Call me when you get there."

He backs up and stands next to Mrs. West as they drive off. "Is she right?" Mrs. West asked. "Can you find the Alpha?"

"No, but Beck Oliver can. And I know how to find him."

_**[Public Garage]**_

"Whose car is this?" Robbie asked as he and Mason stand at a car in a public garage.

"It belonged to my nurse." He says, lifting the back hood and grabbing a laptop.

"What happened to your n- Oh, my god!" He shouts, seeing the nurse bruised and dead in the trunk. Mason looks at him and then the nurse several times.

"I got better." Mason said, sounding innocent.

_**[Animal Clinic]**_

Beck sits in the back room at the Animal Clinic, remembering a few words from earlier that night.

_Melissa: You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want. _

_Beck: Everything? _

_Jade: Why'd you do that?_

_Beck: Because I love you._

_**[Public Garage]**_

Mason turns on the laptop after putting it on the trunk. Robbie looks at the laptop. "Good luck getting a signal down here. And you're a Pear guy. Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on. Get connected." He orders Robbie as he moves his eyes away from Beck's laptop.

"You know you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Beck's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you're lying."

"Dude, I swear..." Robbie gets cut off by Mason slamming Robbie's head onto the trunk.

"I can be very persuasive, Robbie. Don't make me persuade you."

_**[Hospital]**_

"Where is she?" Ryder rushes into the hospital with parents behind him. He walks to the window of Haley's hospital room where Sheriff Shapiro slams him against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?"

"I don't know. I went out looking for her..." He gets cut off.

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son."

"No, I..." He gets cut off once again.

"What happened to her?"

"This isn't my fault!"

"She's your girlfriend!" Sheriff shouts. "That's your responsibility!"

"No, she's not, okay?" Ryder tells him. "She didn't go to the formal with me."

"Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ryder asked him. "She went with Robbie."

"What?"

"Robbie took her."

"Somebody better find my son."

_**[Public Garage]**_

"What happens after you find Daniel?"

"Don't think, Robbie, type." Mason said.

"You're gonna kill people aren't' you?"

"I'm only gonna kill the responsible ones."

"Look," Robbie looked at him. "If I do this, you have to promise to leave Beck out of it."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Mason quizzed. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Daniel and Beck. I need both of them."

"He's not gonna help you."

"Oh, he will, because it'll save Jade and you will because it will save Beck, your best friend who you know so well, you even have his username and password." Mason watches as Robbie gives in and types in the username/password. "His user name is Jade?" He asked. "His password is also Jade?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Robbie wonders. "Wait, what the...?" Robbie shouts when he finally tracks the phone. "That's where they're keeping him, at his own house?"

_**[Forest]**_

Beck walks upon the cliff in the woods. He's no longer in his dress up clothes. He's in blue jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket with grey on the inside. He climbs up to the edge and howls in hopes to find Daniel.

Nothing happens so he walks off the cliff, but as he walks away, he turns back after hearing Daniel howling back at him. He then dashes for it when he traces the howl.

_**[Public Garage]**_

"Not at it, under it." Mason says, putting the laptop back into the trunk. "I know exactly where that is." Mason hears the howling communication between Daniel and Beck. "And I'm not the only one."

_**[Hospital]**_

The elevator at the hospital dings and out walks Jade, needing to see Haley one time before she left. She walks down the hall, looking for Haley's room when she sees Haley sleeping peacefully. She hallucinates blood splattered all over the walls and Haley going crazy, screaming.

She walks back to the car and gets in. Kate asks, "You getting it now? It's what they do and they can't help it."

"If they can't help it, why do you have to kill them?"

_**[Public Garage]**_

"Give me your keys."

"Careful." Robbie hands the keys to him. "She grinds in second."

Peter takes the keys and squishes them together, the ends bending. He's about to get into the car when Robbie stops him. "Oh, you're not gonna kill me?"

"Don't you understand, yet?" Mason turns back to him and protests, "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you, Robbie. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?"

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll be come like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" He asks sarcastically. "That first night in the woods, I took Beck because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you, Robbie. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals...maybe more. Do you want the bite, yes or no?" Mason grabs his arm and slowly goes for his wrist. Before Mason can bite down, Robbie quickly pulls his arm away.

"I don't wanna be like you."

"Do you know what I heard just then?" Mason asked, looking in the distance then at him. Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Robbie." Mason got in the car and drove away.

_**[Hospital]**_

Robbie ran out of the garage and to the hospital. When he arrived, his dad walked up to him. "You know what?" His dad asked. "It's good that we're in a hospital because I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here."

"Robbie, I don't care!" He shouted. Ryder looked at them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Robbie points to Haley.

"They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Beck?"

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What do you mean? Is he not here?"

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response."

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one."

_**[Dungeon]**_

Daniel is still in the dungeon as the torturer walks up to him with a bat, ready to hurt him once more. The door opens and Daniel suddenly becomes relieved.

"Are you ready to have some more fun?" The torturer asked. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting so I brought some help, but I need to warn you, I used to play in college." He's about to swing the bat, but before it could hit him, Daniel grabs it.

"I brought a little help too." Daniel spoke, punching the torturer. Beck and Daniel watch as he falls to the floor.

_**[Hospital]**_

Robbie sneaks into Haley's room, seeing her all hooked up and bruised. He suddenly feels someone grabbing him and pulling him outside. "Robbie, listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?" Sheriff Shapiro says.

"Dad, tell me." He spoke. "Look, you know it has something to do with Daniel."

"What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him.

"Alright, we might now him a little better than that."

"You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on."

"You know what? That girl in there has nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Robbie queried.

"When we got a key witness..." Robbie's about to say something, but Sheriff interrupts him. "And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, we know it is arson and it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?"

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?" Robbie asked.

"She's probably in her late 20s." Sheriff's phone starts ringing. "Oh, I gotta grab this call."

"You don't know her name?" Robbie stopped him.

"No, I don't. What is this, 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive -what do you call it- pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?"

"Robbie, do you go to school? A pendant, a pendant...!" He shouted. "It's a necklace. Now can I answer the phone?"

"Yes." He says. Sheriff Shapiro walks away as Robbie starts getting scenarios in his head. "Oh crap." He says as he realizes who it might be.

_**[Dungeon]**_

"Beck, help me with this." Daniel ordered.

"No." Beck walks in. Daniel looks up after ripping the bolt chords from his abdomen.

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Mason."

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Jade and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what...?" He asked.

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't, alright...? Now, I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out now!" He yelled.

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing. You're not in love, Beck. You're 16 years old, you're a child."

"Maybe you're right, but I know something you don't." Beck takes out a piece of paper of a dead deer with a spiral on its side. He shows it to Daniel. "Mason said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?"

_**[Hospital]**_

Robbie walked down the hall of the hospital and found Ryder following him when his voice spins him around. "Hey, where are you young?"

"I'm going to find Beck."

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you."

"Here, I'll drive. Come on." Ryder offered and started walking ahead of him, but Robbie stops him.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of the sudden doesn't make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright," Robbie accepts his offer of help, knowing he needed to find Beck as soon as he could. "Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, I'll drive." Robbie and Ryder start to walk away, but are stopped by Mr. West and he has a couple of people behind him.

"Boys, I was wondering if you can tell me where Beck Oliver is."

"Um," Robbie is the first one to talk. "I haven't seen him since the dance. Ryder, have you seen him."

"I..." Ryder stutters.

"Oh, for the love of God," Robbie mutters. Before the two boys know it, they're shoved into an empty room and thrown onto a table. Mr. West lockers the door then looks back at them.

"Let's try this again. Where is Beck Oliver?"

_**[Dungeon]**_

"Where did you get that?" Daniel quizzed.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture." Beck explained. "Do you want to know who it was? Mason's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Mason could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other..." Beck turns away and hears rattling. He turns to see that Daniel has friend himself.

Daniel looks up and him and says, "I'll help you."

_**[Hospital]**_

"Let me ask you a question, Robbie. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." Robbie remarked as Chris blocked him against a door.

"Well, I have and the only thing I've ever been able to compare that to be seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon." Chris spoke. "Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your story-telling skills."

"He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-"

Chris interrupts him, "Did Beck try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the RV and burn the whole RV down around him?"

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Robbie, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Daniel said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"No. No one ever does."

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like whom...?"

"You're sister," Robbie spoke.

_**[Forest]**_

"Hey." Daniel says as they walk back to the Thornesmith home. "Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, looking at him.

"I don't know. It's...its' kind of like it's..." He starts to say, but then Beck interrupts him.

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Jade's dad? None of this has been easy!" Beck yelled.

"Fine, you're right."

"Thank you." Beck turns around and Daniel suddenly grunts. He turns to see Daniel has fallen to the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. Another one enters and he looks at whoever's shooting them. He sees Jade and Kate. Jade wasn't in her sweats and hoodie anymore. She was in blue jeans, a red shirt with a leather jacket over it. She was the one who was shooting as Kate told her what to do.

"Flash bolt."

Jade shoots it at the trees and Daniel shouts, "Beck, your eyes!" Beck's too late. Daniel yanks the arrows out of him and gets up. Even though he's feeling pain, Daniel pushes effort to get Beck away. "Get up! Let's go!" But before they can get into the Thornesmith house, Daniel collapses, but Beck manages to crawl away a little bit.

"It's natural talent." Kate spoke, getting up. Jade looks at her like she's a nuisance. She puts the bow strap around her and gets up, walking ahead of Kate and walking over to Beck.

"Jade, I can explain." Beck spoke.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She says as she walks to him. She reaches him and looks down at him.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything because everything that I said, everything that I did..."

"Was just to protect me," Jade finished for him, looking down at him as the tears came visible.

"Yes."

There was a hint of doubt in Jade's voice, "I don't believe you."

"Thank God," Kate interrupted. Jade and Beck looked to see Kate walking over to them. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You..." Jade paused. "You said we were just gonna catch them."

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate shoots Daniel as she got closer to the pair. "See? Not that hard." She saw a different look in Jade's eyes. "Oh no, I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate tsked and pointed the gun at Beck.

"Kate," Jade tried to stop her. "Kate, what are you doing?" She tried to stop her, but fell down and looked up at Kate's back.

"I love those brown eyes." She spoke moments before Chris walked up.

"Kate! I know what you did." All eyes turn to him. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was supposed to do." Kate defended her actions.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now." Chris yelled. Kate looked at Beck and then back at Chris. "You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous shassent."

Jade translated in a whispered voice, "We hunt those who hunt us."

"Put the gun down." Kate didn't listen so Chris pulls the trigger after aiming it at the tree. "Put the gun down...before I put you down." The door of the Thornesmith house starts opening slowly and everyone turns their heads to the door. Beck jumps up as Kate and Chris move their guns pointing to the door. "Jade get back."

"What is it?" Jade quizzed.

"It's the Alpha." Beck answered her. The Alpha runs out and leaves Kate standing when Mason knocks everyone down.

"Come on!" Kate shouted. "Come on!" Kate's hand gets captured by Mason and he broke her wrist. He wraps his fingers around Kate's neck and throws onto the porch at the house. He quickly walks over and drags her in.

"No!" Jade yelled, getting up and running into the house. She sees them in the burnt up living room and runs up to see Mason has his claws dug into her neck, ready to kill.

"She is beautiful, Kate." He starts to say. "She looks like you, but probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save hr. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it...and I'll let her live." He threatens.

"I'm sorry." Kate keeps her eyes on Jade. She feels the blood starts spilling as Mason rips her throat and she falls to the ground...dead. Jade gasps, starting to cry a little as her eyes move from Kate's dead body to Mason.

"I don't know about you, Jade, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Mason walks over to her in a haunting trance. Jade looks both sides of her to see Daniel and Beck in werewolf form, growling lowly.

"Run." Beck orders her. Jade gladly runs out of the house and over to her unconscious dad.

"Dad, dad, dad..." She shakes him, trying to wake him up.

_**[Ryder's Car]**_

"Hey, hey, hey...!" Ryder shouts as Robbie speeds down the path into the woods. "This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle."

"Yeah, but did you pay for it?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Robbie remarked. Robbie and Ryder arrive at the Thornesmith house to see Jade looking at Beck, who had just been recently thrown through the window. Mason, in full alpha form, breaks through and walks out. Robbie gets back in the car and then comes back with a bottle filled with Molotov cocktail. He throws it at Mason, but he catches it. Robbie mutters, "Oh, damn."

"Jade!" Beck shouts, tossing the crossbow to her. She catches it and gets the arrow ready as she positions it to the cocktail. She shoots and sets Mason's arm on fire. Ryder throws another one and in the blink of an eye, Mason's whole body is on fire.

"No!" Beck yells again when Mason starts making his way to Jade. Beck jumps up and kicks him which causes him to tumble down before falling beside a tree. Everything is silent for a while as Jade gets up and walks to Beck. She kneels in front of him and slowly leans in as he leisurely goes back to human form. Their lips meet and sparks go off.

"Why did you do that?" Beck asks once she pulls away.

"Because I love you," She repeats. Chris, Ryder, Robbie, Beck and Jade look to see Daniel standing and looking at Mason. As he kneels down, Beck hurriedly gets up and walks to him.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Daniel, if you do this, I'm dead. Her dad, her family...what am I supposed to do?" Beck doesn't get an answer. Daniel takes a deep breath as Mason says something with venom in his voice.

"You've...already...decided." Mason places his words slowly. As he says the last few words, his eyes glow. "I can smell it on you."

"No!" Beck shouts as soon as Daniel brings his hand up, claws out, and slits Mason's throat. Jade is now standing with her dad, and she buries her face in his neck, not wanting to see the scene threatening to give her nightmares. Daniel slowly gets up and looks back at them only for them to see that his eyes are no longer blue; they're red.

"I'm the alpha now." He darkly says, grinding his teeth.

_**[Haley's Hospital Room]**_

Beck and Robbie enter Haley's hospital room and see she is still sleeping. Robbie tries to silently shut the door, but it keeps creaking. He quickly shuts it and falls to the ground. He looks up to see Beck giving him a strange look.

"What?" He asks. Beck just shakes his head as they slowly make their way to Haley's bed. Beck carefully takes the blanket off the leg she was bitten and moves a part of the gown to uncover the bite.

"Is it completely healed?" Robbie, who was looking away the whole time, asked.

"No, not at all," Beck answers and Robbie looks at the leg.

He replies, "I don't get it; the doctor said she'd be fine."

"Yeah, but the bite is not healing like it did with me...which means she's not a werewolf." Beck commented.

"Then what the hell is she?"

_**[Thornesmith House]**_

"Daniel." Ryder enters Daniel's house hesitantly, having second thoughts about wanting the bite. He was more hesitant of the fact that Daniel was now the Alpha. "Daniel! I-I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got that you wanted." He heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. He watches as Daniel jumps all the way from the top.

Daniel squats then gets up with a smirk. Ryder screams and feels claws digging into him.

_**[Jade's House]**_

Mr. and Mrs. West are standing in the kitchen, looking at the newspaper. Mr. West sips a beverage as Mrs. West walks to him after getting off the phone. "They'll be here in two days. Dawson's on his way."

"We shouldn't have done it. It was all because of that stupid necklace."

"The police would've put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's taking the fall for something she didn't do."

"We're gonna be pariahs in this town."

"We can handle it." Mrs. West says, putting the phone on the counter.

"What about Jade?"

"She'll learn. What about Beck?"

"I'm not the only one he has to worry about now."

_**[Roof]**_

Outside of Jade's bedroom window, she and Beck are sitting on the roof, staring at the beautiful moon as it shines its light on the town. It's a full moon and Beck is not transforming. He looks down at her, wrapping arms around her. He asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, looking up at him. "I just can't believe she did this. I'm angry at her, but at the same time I miss her."

"You miss the ones you're mad at the most." Beck spoke. Jade kissed him and pulled away as a car pulls up into the driveway.

"Why do I love you so much?" She asked.

"Because I'm your Beta," Beck replied before turning his attention to the car when the door slams. "Who is that?"

Jade sits up and answers, "That's my brother...Dawson."

_**A/N: Beck and Jade are back together, Haley's not turning into the Alpha, Kate and Peter are dead and a new West relative arrived in town. Do you think this one will turn out bad as well? Watch for Trilogy 2 - A Beautiful Mystery, it'll be up soon. **_

_**Trilogy Synopsis: INSTINCT TO SAVE. HUNT. FIGHT. TRUST. SERVE. . GUARD. LOVE. LOVE. SEDUCE. **_

_**First Chapter Synopsis: When Haley goes missing from the hospital, werewolves and hunters alike begin a search to discover not only where she is, but what she's become. **_


End file.
